Album Photo
by Debbye
Summary: "Quand son rire argentin ne s'éleva plus dans notre salon, je tournai la page pour faire apparaître la photographie suivante. Inconsciemment, un sourire se peignit sur mon visage. Une nouvelle fois, l'image se resserrait autour de notre couple. C'était sur la tour d'astronomie de l'école. En octobre il me semble." Yuri - Femslash Pansy P. / Hermione G
1. Prologue

**Album Photo – Prologue**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Pansy P.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié les jours de rentrée, surtout quand il s'agissait de poireauter trois plombes sur une voie neuf trois quart bondée de monde... Sans parler des premières années qui braillaient dans les bras de leurs parents. Je ne sais pas si je les trouvais pathétiques ou si je les enviais. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître ça : les embrassades avant un long départ, les conseils de dernière minute ou les menaces en cas de bêtise. Je soupirai. Georges, le major d'homme de mes parents me fit un sourire compatissant. Il avait sans doute suivi le cheminement de mes pensées. Je m'apprêtai à lui mentir, affirmant que tout allait bien, quand mon regard se posa sur Hermione Granger. Ma bouche se referma et s'assécha d'un coup. J'avais soif, très soif. Et chaud. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que mes yeux se mêlaient à ses prunelles de chocolat. Elle esquissa un timide sourire avant de retourner à la conversation ô combien inintéressante qu'elle entretenait avec son abruti de rouquin. Jalousie? Probablement. Arrogance? A n'en point douter! N'oublions pas que nous, les Serpentards n'avons ni la langue dans notre poche, ni un caractère commode. Je crois que c'est ce qu'Hermione trouvait si intéressant chez ma personne : mon répondant approchant presque l'acharnement! Mais bon, si on y réfléchit, ça ne sert à rien de répliquer sans cesse si ce n'est avec finesse et intelligence, prenez l'exemple de Weasley ! Y a pas photo, cet abruti ne sait pas se la fermer et pourtant, la chose la plus intelligente qui sortait de sa bouche consistait à dire qu'il avait faim quand son ventre gargouillait bruyamment... Je vous passe les détails de trépidants cours que Griffondor et Serpentard avaient en commun juste avant le déjeuner...

Je crois que mon béguin pour Hermione a débuté quand les rumeurs sur le couple Weasley/Granger ont circulé partout dans l'école. Non! Je dirais plutôt que c'est quand j'ai commencé à réfléchir par moi même, et que j'ai considéré que ces crétins de sang-purs, et leur théories sur les sang-de-bourbes étaient d'une débilité consternante... Non, je me méprends encore. Il me semble plutôt que c'est l'intelligence de la jeune fille de moldue qui m'a charmée en premier... Pour résumer, j'avais le béguin pour elle depuis qu'on se connaissait! Quoique... Je le trouvai bien plus à mon goût depuis que son coté insupportable de « peste qui sait tout » avait laissé place à une jeune femme aux réflexions fines.

Je m'installais avec quelques Serpentards dans une cloison encore inoccupée du Poudlard Express. Je le trouvais bien vide cette année, la guerre avait arraché bon nombre d'élèves à l'école de magie, entre les jeunes Mangemorts et les peureux n'osant pas revenir à Poudlard, les classes se vidaient, laissant place aux derniers vestiges de l'enseignement de la sorcellerie.

Je sortis de ma constatation pour écouter un peu la discussion de mes confrères. Ils parlaient Quidditch. Intéressant, mais j'avoue que leur point de vue machiste sur le sujet ne m'invitait pas à converser avec eux. Je me levai alors, et quittai discrètement la petite pièce, prenant soin de bien fermer derrière moi la porte coulissante. D'un pas vif, je traversai les wagons et me dirigeai vers l'avant du train, là où Hermione et ses amis s'installaient toujours...

Un sourire un peu niais se colla sur mes lèvres alors que j'atteignis un nouveau compartiment du train. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore alors que j'aperçus ma souris de bibliothèque préférée faire la morale à des premières années turbulents. Je croisai mes bras et commençai à observer Hermione en mode « préfet en chef ». Je la trouvais trop mignonne quand elle voulait faire respecter l'autorité, récitant avec une facilité déconcertante le règlement intérieur. Je crois que malgré le temps qu'on passait ensemble, elle m'étonnerait toujours! D'un coup, son regard remonta vers le mien. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans ses iris brunes et s'y fixèrent à ne plus s'en détacher. Un léger raclement de gorge d'un élève réprimandé lui fit briser cette complicité éphémère. D'un coup, l'envie de le punir me prit. Ce besoin de venger l'instant qu'il avait gâche s'écoulait sinueusement dans mes veine et finit par vasculariser mon cerveau. Je m'avançai juqu'au petit groupe, levai la tête, gonflai ma poitrine d'orgueil et leur lançai sèchement

_« J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon. Si vous avez à faire à moi la prochaine fois, je me montrerai moins indulgente que ma collègue Griffondor. »_

Mon regard de glace les toisa les uns après les autres. Un sentiment de plaisir m'envahit alors que leur visage prenait des couleurs ectoplasmiques. Ils évitaient mon regard, n'attendant qu'un chose : le droit de filer se cacher.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rejoindre vos places? »_ La voix sèche d'Hermione s'éleva dans le wagonnet, brisant le silence pesant imposé par mon intervention.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur mon visage alors que les élèves déguerpirent avec une rapidité déconcertante. Nous étions seules. Personne dans le couloir du Poudlard Express.

_« Ce n'est pas bien d'abuser de ton autorité... _me lança-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- _Ah oui ? Et utiliser mon statut de préfète en chef pour te demander de m'embrasser, c'est mal aussi? »_ Lui murmurai-je, approchant lascivement mon visage du sien.

Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, glissant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant d'esquisser de tendre caresses sur mes pommettes. Mon ventre se serra. Le désir d'un baiser brûlait à blanc mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à bouger, complètement figée par les émotions qu'elle éveillait en moi. Le seul mouvement que j'étais capable d'esquisser fut de poser mes mains sur ses hanches fines. Elle approcha lentement son visage du mien, le bout de son nez chatouillant le mien avec malice. Merlin! J'allai mourir si elle ne m'embrassait pas sur le champ. Ne pouvant tenir un instant de plus, ma main droite se posa sur sa nuque et amena sa bouche aux fines lèvres rosées sur la mienne. A cet instant, Voldemort pouvait bien faire exploser l'Angleterre, le Poudlard Express pouvait dérailler, je n'en avais que faire.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Album Photo – Chapitre 1**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Pansy P.

Confortablement installée dans le fauteuil de cuir du salon, mes yeux parcouraient distraitement la gazette du sorcier. Avec une rage empreinte de notre flegme britannique, je recommençai l'article du début pour la énième fois. Les avancées en sortilèges médicaux, qui m'intéressaient tant d'habitude, ne captaient pas un dixième de mon attention en cette après midi ensoleillée de décembre. Et pour cause : Hermione avait disparu dans le grenier depuis presque une heure, ne donnant pour signe de vie que des sons diffus d'objets tombant au sol.

Que cherchait-elle donc, par Merlin! Je supposais l'objet de sa convoitise d'une importance exceptionnelle pour qu'elle passe tant de temps dans un grenier poussiéreux sans perdre patience! Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'escalier et hésitai encore une fois à monter pour l'aider ou bien rester là à attendre. Le premier choix paraissait le plus logique, mais depuis des années de vie commune avec l'ancienne Griffondor, j'avais appris combien il était dangereux de ne pas laisser Hermione faire les choses comme elle les entend! Un sourire amusé se peignit sur mes lèvre alors que ma théorie personnelle sur le sujet me revenait en tête : Hermione m'avait une fois expliqué, que chez les moldus, les handicapés physique tiennent absolument à faire les choses par eux même, histoire de se prouver qu'ils en sont capables. Je m'étais alors retenue de lui demander si de la même façon, considérant son origine moldue comme un handicap dans le monde des sorciers, elle s'acharnait sur les études et la magie dans son intégralité pour se prouver et démontrer aux autres qu'elle en était absolument capable?

Les grincements stridents que laissait échapper l'escalier me ramenèrent à la réalité. Hermione descendait doucement les marches, un magnifique livre de cuir fermement maintenu contre sa poitrine. Elle me fixait tout en s'approchant, me déstabilisant au plus haut point. Que signifiait donc cette intensité dans son regard? Son visage de marbre se mut en un sourire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour. Elle s'installa d'une gracieuse délicatesse sur mes genoux, envoyant valser le journal, et laissant son livre sur la petite table de salon. En un automatisme plaisant, se bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, et se mirent à esquisser d'abstraites caresses sur ma nuque nue. Elle brisa le silence confortable qui baignait la pièce d'une voix calme:

_« Tu sais Pansy, il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé. »_

Je me figeai instantanément : qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire? Elle me rassura d'un sourire tendre, laissant sa main se glisser avec délicatesse sur ma joue.

_« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne t'ai encore rien dit à ce que je sache!_ m'annonça-t-elle avec amusement.

- _Oui, tu n'as pas tord!_ remarquai-je en laissant échapper de mes lèvre un rire. Elle poursuivit, effleurant toujours mes pommettes de ses doigts de fée.

- _Peu de temps avant que nous ne commencions à nous voir à Poudlard, j'ai développé sans faire exprès un sortilège._

- _Ah oui ?_ répondis-je avec étonnement.

- _Oui. _reprit-elle_. C'était à l'époque où je m'exerçai sur les sortilèges informulés. J'ai par mégarde mal prononcé une formule, et je ne sais trop comment, le sortilège s'est réellement exécuté. »_

J'étais absolument bouche bée. Mon cerveau ne trouvait rien à répondre, si bien que je restai muette, préférant la laisser poursuivre.

_« Carpe tractum. C'est comme ça que le sort s'appelle._

- _Attrape l'image..._ murmurai-je

- _Exactement._ dit-elle. _A chaque fois que je jette ce sortilège, je trouve le soir même sous mon oreiller une photographie de l'instant où j'ai lancé cet enchantement._

- _C'est fantastique!_ m'exclamais-je ne pouvant retenir mon enthousiasme. E_t tu l'as déjà utilisé en dehors de ta fortunée expérimentation?_

- _Oui..._ avoua-t-elle en un chuchotement, alors que ses joues se teintaient d'une jolie couleur écarlate et qu'elle baissait les yeux.

- _Eh bien, dis moi quand!_ _»_ m'exclamai-je, plus curieuse que jamais.

Elle releva son regard, le plongeant dans le mien, et me sourit avant d'annoncer:

_« Presque à chaque fois que j'avais rendez-vous avec toi. »_

Prise d'un romantisme complètement contraire à mon coté Serpentard, je la serrai fermement dans mes bras. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je laissai l'odeur fruitée de sa peau de et ses boucles brunes m'envahir. Une extraordinaire sensation de bonheur naquit dans mon cœur et se propagea dans le reste de mon corps par des battements anarchiques. J'aimais Hermione Granger, c'était bien plus qu'une évidence, qu'une certitude à cet instant.

Me défaisant légèrement de notre embrassade, j'avançai mon visage vers le sien et mes lèvres goutèrent la douceur sucrée des siennes. Elle se refermaient sur sa bouche avec une tendresse infinie, essayant de lui faire ressentir le bonheur qui m'habitait à cette minute.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Album Photo – Chapitre 2**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Hermione G.

Mon ventre papillonnait, mes joues se réchauffaient singulièrement, prenant une couleur que je supposais empourprée. J'ai toujours été époustouflée par les sensations que Pansy parvenait à me faire éprouver rien que par un baiser. Des lèvres se rencontrant simplement, mais échangeant bien plus qu'un contact intime. De l'amour, de l'affection, un profond attachement, voilà ce que me murmuraient à l'oreille les lèvres de Pansy quand elles embrassaient les miennes. J'aurais voulu que l'instant s'éternise. Que jamais le soleil ne se couche sur cette après midi, pourtant, alors que mes mains devinrent plus aventureuses, ma brune Serpentard brisa notre contact, un sourire en coin planté sur sa bouche. Mon air surpris - frustré? effaré? - dut parler pour moi puisqu'elle me murmura sensuellement.

_« Pas que nos activités me déplaisent... »_ pour appuyer ses dires, elle passa langoureusement sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille, avant de le suçoter lascivement, et de poursuivre _« Mais au vu de ma curiosité de Serpentard, j'ai l'impression qu'un gros livre nous attend sur la table basse. »_

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une aussi forte bouffée de chaleur de toute ma vie. Je fus un instant dans l'incapacité de faire tout mouvement. « Allez Hermione, retrouve donc ton clame olympien! ». Je comptai mentalement jusqu'à cinq, puis me dégageai du corps de Pansy.

_« Tu as raison!_ m'exclamai-je,_ regardons tous ces souvenirs immortalisés! »_

Je me saisis avec un peu de peine de l'épais album photographique et me rassis sur le canapé, me collant à la Serpentard.

La première photographie nous représentait, Pansy et moi, assises à la bibliothèque. Je souris, amusée de constater que nous nous lancions chacune des regards discrets derrière nos plumes.

_« Tu te souviens?_ lui demandais-je

- _Comment oublier? »_ Fut sa seule réponse.

D'un coup, je replongeai quinze ans auparavant...

* * *

C'était notre sixième année à Poudlard. J'étais assise depuis plus d'une heure à une table au milieu de la bibliothèque, avec pour seule compagnie, une montagne de livres plus poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Un sourire illuminait mon visage alors que je relisais le début de mon devoir sur les sortilèges informulés. Je l'avoue, j'étais fière, satisfaite, orgueilleusement contente de ma production. D'un coup, tu m'as interrompue dans mon narcissisme scolaire.

_« Hum... Granger... Désolée de te déranger, je peux m'assoir, il n'y a plus de place... »_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus surpris entre le manque cruel d'assurance – que je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonné! –, ou la... gentillesse? avec laquelle tu t'étais adressée à moi.

Je fus incapable de te répondre sur le champ, noyée dans mes interrogations, et dans le vert de tes yeux. Mais une fois mes capacités vocales récupérées, je te souris et m'exclamai _« Bien sur! »_ . Tu m'adressas un sourire reconnaissant qui me troubla profondément. Tu commenças alors à sortir tes affaires de ton sac, avec cette grâce, que je supposais innée chez les Sang Pur. Je n'ai jamais su si tu avais senti mon regard, décortiquant chacun de tes gestes, mais sur l'instant, j'en avais la conviction. Avec ton sourire discret et ta façon de dégager les cheveux de ton visage, il me semblait que tu essayais de me... Je ne sais pas trop, les seuls mots qui me vinrent en tête furent « séduire » et « charmer ».

Je secouais légèrement la tête, espérant que ça me remettrait en mode « miss je-sais-tout ». Après tout, je n'avais pas fini ce fichu devoir pour le professeur Rogue! Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que toute envie de travailler s'était évaporée. Plus moyen de me concentrer sachant qu'une jolie Serpentard – que son air concentré rendait absolument craquante –, était assise à un peu plus d'un mètre de moi. Nouveau soupir, puis une idée me vint : si je ne parvenais plus à étudier l'aspect théorique du sortilège, pourquoi ne pas travailler la pratique? Je me saisis discrètement de ma baguette, fixai un livre à l'autre bout de la table, et me concentrait fermement sur la formule « Carpe Tractum ». Rien ne se passait, et j'en fus frustrée au plus haut point. Puis l'évidence me frappa de plein fouet! Mais quelle idiote, pour qu'un sortilège fonctionne, encore faudrait-il le formuler correctement... Je retentais l'expérience, me focalisant cette fois sur le « Carpe Retractum ». D'un mouvement de baguette, le livre glissa sur la table, pour finir devant moi. J'affichai un sourire satisfait, alors que tu me regardais avec considération. Je devais être fortement remontée dans ton estime!

Quoique, le dédain, que je pensais que tu me portais, me paraissait de plus en plus invraisemblable.

Une nouvelle fois, je plongeai mes yeux dans le vert sans fond de ton regard.

Je pensai que jamais je n'arriverai à briser cette intimité visuelle qui nous unissait. En fait, un Poufsoufle s'en chargea pour moi. C'était un de ces première année un peu fruste qui, en passant à côté de nous, avait fait tomber ma pille de livre au sol. Je le foudroyai du regard alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque sans même songer à s'excuser. Ma bouche s'ouvrit, désireuse de réprimander l'élève, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je le vis faire un magnifique vol plané jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Pansy! Baguette en main, tu venais de lui jeter un « Expulso » informulé. Je ne pus m'empêcher t'adresser un regard complice, et de rire face à la déconfiture du Poufsoufle.

Pour toute réponse, tu me lanças un clin d'œil avant de te baisser pour m'aider à ramasser mes livres. C'est là que nous avons eu notre premier contact physique. Ta main frôlant la mienne en une caresse involontaire. J'en restai interdite un petit moment. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un geste aussi anodin pourrait me faire un tel effet, surtout venant de toi! Un frisson parcourut mon échine avec une lenteur presque langoureuse. Je crois que tu as compris ce que j'avais ressenti, parce qu'en me donnant mon dernier livre, ton index a effleuré le dos de ma main. Tu arborais presque avec fierté un de tes sourires pleins d'assurance. Chair de poule sur tout mon corps. Confuse comme jamais, je t'ai lancé un _« Merci »_ pour finir par sortir en trombe de la bibliothèque avec mes affaires sous le bras.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Album Photo – Chapitre 3**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Pansy P.

Je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire tendre de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Notre premier vrai contact...

_« Tu sais, c'est ce jour là que j'ai développé « Carpe Tractum »_.

Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle prenait cet air sérieux de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Je lui déposai un léger baiser sur le nez et reportai mon attention sur l'album. Je tournai la page pour afficher la photographie suivante.

On nous voyait une nouvelle fois toutes les deux, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde cette fois. Hermione était recroquevillée contre le mur, et moi j'étais accroupie à ses côtés. Doucement, je laissai les souvenirs m'envahir...

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis notre échange à la bibliothèque, et j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment qualifier notre relation. Je ne pouvais pas dire que nous étions devenues amies, loin de là, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus nier que quelque chose se passait entre toi et moi... Ces sourires timides que tu m'adressais en cours de potion et auxquels je m'amusait à répondre par un regard intense, te souriant en retour d'un air que je voulais charmeur. Le plus jouissif dans tout ça, ce sont tes joues qui s'empourpraient systématiquement, et ton regard qui se baissait avec précipitation vers ton chaudron.

Je me rappelle même d'un cours de botanique où, comme par hasard, tu t'es retrouvée à couper des feuilles d'eucalyptus argentées juste en face de moi. Je t'avais tellement détaillée, que j'avais réussi à me couper avec les ciseaux ultra sécurisés du professeur Chourave. D'ailleurs, je crois que sans ton regard inquiet je ne m'en serais même pas rendue compte. Il faut avouer que j'adorais observer tes mimiques de concentration! Ni une, ni deux, tu t'étais approchée et tu as saisi ma main sanguinolente dans la tienne. D'un _« Episkey »_ tu avais stoppé l'hémorragie. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, la seule chose qui attirait mon attention, c'est ta paume délicate, chaude qui tenait fermement ma main. Malgré le côté incongru de la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact. Je crois que toi aussi, ça te plaisait : tu n'as pas lâché ma main avant un bon moment, plongeant ton regard dans mes yeux. A cet instant, le seule chose à laquelle je pensait était le goût que devaient avoir tes lèvres. Bien sur, tu es retournée à ta place avant que notre échange ne paraisse louche, et je fus la seule à remarquer le rouge qui te montait une nouvelle fois aux joues.

Tous ces instants de complicité me revinrent en tête alors que je passais devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Des sanglots m'alertèrent, j'ignorais alors qu'ils étaient les tiens. Quand je suis entrée, tu étais recroquevillée au sol, tes larmes s'échappant par flots sur ton visage. Pour ne rien arranger, Mimi se tenait debout – flottant ? – à côté de toi, t'accablant de moqueries. D'une voix sévère, je m'exclamai

_« Mimi, au lieu de blesser les gens, ça te dirait pas de rejoindre ton meilleur ami, à savoir le fond de la cuvette. »_

Mon ton sec claqua comme une gifle sur la joue du fantôme, elle me lança un regard noir et se plongea dans une toilette. Un air satisfait s'afficha sur mon visage.

Puis la raison de ma joute verbale me revint en tête. Hermione!

Très doucement, je m'approchai, pour ne pas t'effrayer, et m'immiscer en douceur dans ta peine. Je m'accroupis à tes côtés et posai ma main sur ton épaule. Tu relevas péniblement ta tête et força un sourire. Je te le rendis, me voulant rassurante, et te questionnai sur ce qui t'amenait ici

_« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Hermione ? _

- _Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler._ m'as tu soufflé.

- _A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là?_ te taquinais-je, espérant te remonter un peu le moral. Ça a fonctionné puisque tu as souri franchement

- _Je ne sais pas si il est prudent de parler de ce qui me préoccupe à une Serpentard de Sang Pur vu ce qu'il se passer dehors... »_

Tes paroles me firent mal sur le coup. Me considérais-tu vraiment comme ces pro-Voldemort superficiels? Je ne montrai rien pour ne pas t'accabler et poursuivis :

_« Tu crois vraiment que je serais là à essayer de te faire sourire si mon opinion à ton sujet se limitait à ton statut de moldue? »_

J'avais touché juste. Tu as semblé hésiter avant de te lancer

_« Eh bien... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que je ne serais pas capable de faire de mon mieux... J'ai toujours excellé à l'école, mais le problème est là, l'école c'est l'école, et je crains que mes capacités seront bien moindre face à un Mangemort... »_

Je laissai échapper un rire.

_« Hermione, sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que tu est nulle? Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et ce n'est pas peu dire! Et puis, quand tu seras face au danger, il existe ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de survie, exacerbé par les poussées d'adrénaline. Je ne vois pas comment tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir magistralement. »_ Conclus-je finalement, glissant mon index le long de ton nez.

Je me relevai et te tendis la main pour t'aider à faire de même. Tu l'as prise avec le sourire, et une fois debout, tu m'as serrée dans te bras, murmurant _« Merci »_ au creux de mon oreille. Je te rendis ton étreinte, complètement submergée par des émotions qui tordaient mon estomac. Tu t'es reculée légèrement, mais pas assez pour laisser entre nos visages la distance de sécurité qui aurait pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser. Avec une vivacité presque incontrôlée, mes mains se saisirent de ton visage, et je refermai mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu as gémi, de surprise je suppose, mais finalement, tu as répondu à mon assaut intime, accompagnant ma bouche dans un ballet sensuel qui me donnait extrêmement chaud. Tes bras se joignirent à notre étreinte, pressant mon corps encore plus contre le tien, et caressant mon dos. Je te plaquai contre le mur où quelques instants auparavant tu pleurais à chaudes larmes, mes lèvres cherchant toujours plus les tiennes, les taquinant lascivement. Le bout de ma langue se traça un court chemin sur te babines, et lentement, presque avec timidité je dirais, ta langue a rejoint la mienne, la léchant, la suçotant, la caressant en un jeu voluptueux. Et comme à chaque fois, tout s'est arrêté d'un coup. Tu as rompu le baiser et t'es une nouvelle fois enfuie.

La descente de mon petit nuage a été douloureuse, me laissant penaude dans les toilettes, avec pour seul souvenir de notre échange, le goût sucré de tes lèvres que je sentais encore sur les miennes.

* * *

Je relevai mon regard vers le visage attendri d'Hermione, et lui avouais

_« Tu sais, j'ai longtemps regretté la brusquerie avec laquelle je t'ai embrassée... »_

Elle me donna une légère tape sur le bras avant de me réprimander

_« Ne dis donc pas de sottises pareilles, c'était une expérience vraiment incroyable! Et qui sais, si tu ne m'avais pas embrassée avec une telle... passion, je serais peut être Mme Weasley à l'heure qu'il est! »_

Je ris à sa réflexion. C'est vrai que Weasley lui aurait longtemps couru après, si elle n'avait pas été lesbienne, et plus important, si elle n'était pas sortie pas avec moi! J'imagine que la colère que j'aurais éprouvée si il m'avait volé Hermione devait lui foutre une peur bleue! Tant pis pour lui!

_« Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit plus... Romantique! Plus doux, délicat! »_ Lui déclarai je, baissant les yeux sur la photographie.

D'un geste ferme, elle se saisit de mon menton et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_« Ne regrette rien Pansy. C'était formidable! _Elle rit, et repris. _Et puis, tu as beau dire que ton baiser était brusque, il n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec le machine à laver Weasley! »_

J'éclatai de rire à cela! Elle ne m'avait jamais dit que Ron embrassait si mal!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Album Photo – Chapitre 4**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Hermione G.

J'attendis un petit moment que son fou rire se calme. Je pouvais aisément imaginer l'amusement de Pansy : elle a toujours été jalouse de Ron, surement à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. N'importe quelle occasion de se moquer de lui, ou de le ridiculiser publiquement était du pain béni pour elle! Au départ, je n'appréciais pas vraiment son acharnement viscéral contre un de mes meilleurs amis, mais avec le temps, je dois avouer que ses répliques mordantes destinées au rouquin m'apportaient un amusement grandissant. Ron n'est pas vraiment une lumière, alors les situations les plus cocasses – et que je trouvais les plus comiques – étaient certainement celles où il ne comprenait même pas la subtilité des moqueries de ma Serpentard. Même Harry se retenait de glousser avec peine!

Quand son rire argentin ne s'éleva plus dans notre salon, je tournai la page pour faire apparaître la photographie suivante. Inconsciemment, un sourire se peignit sur mon visage. Une nouvelle fois, l'image se resserrait autour de notre couple. C'était sur la tour d'astronomie de l'école. En octobre il me semble. Je pouvais nous voir de dos, assises l'une à côté de l'autre. En face de nous, les collines verdoyantes d'Écosse étaient morcelées par un Lac Noir brillant, sous un coucher de soleil que je ne pourrai jamais oublier...

* * *

Depuis notre baiser dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, notre relation était devenue... Étrange. Enfin, pas si étrange que ça : tu m'évitais, trop gênée par ce que tu avais laissé paraître, ou effrayée à l'idée que j'ai pu en faire part à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne savais pas trop. De mon côté, mon intérêt pour toi avait redoublé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'observer, le plus discrètement possible. Tu m'intriguais au plus haut point. Pourquoi m'avais-tu embrassée? Et surtout, pourquoi t'avais-je répondu? Qu'est-ce qui se passait chez moi? Étais-je en train de perdre mon essence? Ce rôle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que j'avais joué à la perfection depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard? Ma confusion n'avait d'égale, surtout aux instants où mes yeux s'attardaient presque langoureusement sur ta silhouette.

De temps en temps, je t'ai surprise en train de m'observer pendant les cours de potion. Tu avais cette curiosité intéressée au fond des yeux, je ne la comprenais pas vraiment. Attendais-tu de voir ma réaction, tout cela n'était-il qu'un test en fin de compte? Une expérience de Serpentard pour voir à quel stade la Sang-De-Bourbe allait craquer? Je n'y croyais pas... Tu appartenais peut être à la maison de Salazard, mais je ne te trouvais pas assez mesquine pour faire une chose pareille, et je dois l'avouer, tu paraissais bien trop intelligente pour t'abaisser au niveau de tes camarades de maison.

Un soupir confus s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que mes pas me menaient au terrai de Quidditch. Les Griffondors devaient s'y entrainer, et Ron avait insisté pour que j'y assiste avec une telle ferveur, que je ne pus me résoudre à refuser. Je savais pourtant que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir... Le sport national du monde magique ne m'avait jamais réellement intéressée, mais les entrainement, je crois que c'était le pire : pas d'adversaire, aucune raison de se battre avec acharnement pour la victoire, l'ennui mortel...

Avec dextérité, je montai les marches qui me mèneraient aux gradins, serrant contre ma poitrine le parchemin que j'avais emmené pour m'occuper. Peu m'importaient les reproches de Ron qui déferleraient sur moi ce soir dans la salle commune. Oui je faisais autre chose, et oui, je trouvais son numéro de balai inintéressant! Je n'aurai qu'à lui faire une remarque trop subtile, et me réfugier dans le dortoir des filles.

Une fois assise, je ne perdis pas de temps avant de me plonger dans une explication avancée de Métamorphose. Je parcourais le parchemin des yeux avec une attention exacerbée par mon intérêt pour le sujet. Je croyais que rien ne pourrait me détourner de ma lecture, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe de Serpentard sur le terrain. Une violente dispute éclata, ni Harry, ni Malfoy ne voulait céder à l'autre l'opportunité de s'entrainer, et il était absolument hors de question de jouer ensemble, quelle idée! Je décidai de m'interposer avant que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse quelque chose de stupide : rangeant le texte de métamorphose, je me précipitai vers l'entrée permettant d'accéder à la pelouse verdoyante où les deux équipes échangeaient une joute verbale de plus en plus musclée. Mais malgré ma hâte, quand j'arrivai, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagal étaient déjà en train de retirer des points aux joueurs. Au moins ils n'en étaient pas venus aux mains soupirai-je pour moi-même.

J'observai la scène de loin, légèrement amusée par la situation, quand je distinguai ta silhouette se détacher du groupe pour se laisser tomber un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. J'imaginai bien ta frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir jouer et te défouler un peu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mis à marcher en ta direction, laissant mon inconscient guider mes pas vers le sujet qui me troublait le plus en ce moment. J'essayai de faire le moins de bruit possible. Histoire de ne pas t'alerter de ma présence, et pouvoir te détailler en toute tranquillité un peu plus longtemps, mais je compris mon échec quand je te vis sourire avec amusement, les yeux fermés. Tu avais croisé tes bras sous ta tête, profitant du soleil en ce moi d'octobre encore doux.

Ta beauté me frappa de plein fouet. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ton visage aux trait fins, où tes pales lèvres me narguaient de leur sourire malicieux. Doucement, tu ouvris les yeux et me détailla avec attention, avant de me demander

_« Est-ce que tu serrais en train de me reluquer Granger? »_

Je rougis violemment. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j'aurais bien pu te répondre. Aucune excuse pouvant expliquer mon activité ne me vinrent en tête. Je ne trouvai aucun autre moyen de te répondre que par un sourire mi-agacé, mi-amusé alors que je m'asseyais à côté de toi. Tu te relevas un peu, m'observant avec encore plus d'attention. Tu ne dis rien, et ça me troubla encore plus. Enfin... Si, tu finis pas parler, mais le silence que tu brisas me parut interminable

_« Tu ne voles pas? »_

Mon visage redevint sérieux. J'avais beau savoir faire beaucoup de choses dans le domaine de la magie, me tenir en équilibre sur un balai n'en faisait pas partie. Ma main glissa lentement sur le manche acajou de ton Éclair De Feu et j'avouai à voix basse

_« Je ne suis pas très douée pour cela »_

Ta réaction me parut un peu décalée : d'une main tremblante, tu as approché tes doigts de mon visage pour finalement laisser ton index dessiner tendrement des formes abstraites sur ma joue. Tu avais un sourire si attentionné que je pus m'empêcher de rougir. Puis un éclair d'effroi me traversa : qu'en diraient les autres joueurs? Tu y as répondu amusée, sans même que je ne formule la question

_« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, tout le monde est parti »._

Je fus déconcertée par la facilité avec laquelle tu devinais mes pensées. A croire que chaque émotion s'imprimait sur mon visage, te permettant de les y lire comme le livre de mes songes. D'un coup tu t'es relevée et tu m'as tendu la main. J'hésitai, mais le _« Viens »_ que tu me soufflas évapora tous mes doutes. Tu m'aidas délicatement à me mettre debout, puis tu as enfourché ton balai avec détermination. Je te rejoignis, incertaine. Mes jambes tremblaient légèrement. Après tout, je n'étais pas montée sur un balai depuis les cours de vol de deuxième année. A peine installée, je me cramponnai à ta taille, et plongeai mon visage dans ton cou. Merlin, tu sentais si bon! J'en avais le vertige. Tu t'es légèrement retournée vers moi, pour me demander si j'allais bien. En y repensant, je stressai alors que nous n'avions même pas quitté le sol! Cette pensée m'amusa. Je ne pus cependant te répondre que par un hochement de tête. Tes lèvres étaient si proche des miennes, que l'envie d'y goûter effaça toute pensée cohérente. Tu souris à cela. Ton index longea l'arrête de mon nez et tu me souris de façon rassurante. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre avant de s'accélérer pour atteindre un rythme inquiétant.

D'un léger coup de pied au sol, tu nous élanças dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier

_« Il n'y a pas que vitesse limitée de vol ? »_

Pour toute réponse, tu ris avant d'accélérer encore plus. Avec une agilité déconcertante, tu slalomas entre les tours du stade, puis le quittas, te dirigeant vers le Lac. Que les serres paraissaient petites quand on les regardait de dessus, elles n'étaient qu'une masse de toits luisant sous ce soleil de fin d'après midi! Évitant de justesse les branches du saule cogneur, tu fonças vers l'étendue d'eau, ralentissant alors que tu t'éloignais de la terre ferme. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de laisser glisser le bout de mes doigts dans cette eau claire. Elle était fraîche, mais quoi de plus normal en cette saison. Tu attendis que je me sois relevée pour monter en flèche et t'approcher du château. D'un œil vif, tu as repéré la tour d'astronomie, fermée à cette heure de la journée. A mesure que nous nous avancions, tu ralentissais avec prudence, nous permettant de descendre. Je sautai tant bien que mal du balai alors que tu fis preuve d'une souplesse plus experte que la mienne pour atterrir sur le sol.

D'un petit tapotement sur le plancher, tu m'invitas à m'assoir à côté de toi. Je m'approchai avec prudence du bord de la tour et me positionnai à côté de toi, laissant mes jambes se balancer dans le vide vertigineux que nous surplombions. J'étais à la limite de la tétanie, le vertige serrait mes tripes en un nœud douloureux, je ne parvenais à détacher mon regard des toits du château bien en dessous de nous. Doucement, tu as saisi ma main et l'as serrée dans la tienne. Je détachai alors mon regard de l'abîme qui me paralysait. Tu as commencé à esquisser de délicates caresses sur ma paume, du bout des doigts, en me murmurant

_« Ne regarde pas en bas Hermione. Admire plutôt au loin le coucher de soleil »._

Les mots qui sortirent de ta bouche s'imprimèrent avec difficulté dans ma tête, j'étais trop obnubilée par tes tendres assauts, le proximité de ton corps et le vert envoutant de tes yeux. J'eus le malheur de descendre mon regard vers ta bouche qui me souriait, et je ne pus plus les détacher. Lentement, poussée par un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu, j'avançai mon visage, toujours plus proche du tien, mes lèvres toujours plus désireuses de rencontrer les tiennes. Ma main s'éleva jusqu'à ta joue laissant s'y vagabonder mes doigts, alors que la jouissance d'un baiser trop attendu emplissait mon être. Avide, je m'hypertrophiais de tes lèvres, je me nourrissais de ce bonheur étranger que notre échange faisait naître en moi. Ta bouche se referma sur la mienne, mes papilles s'en extasiaient. A cet instant, je pensais que tu allais me tuer avec cette explosion d'émotions que tu soulevais en moi, ravageant tout mon être sur son passage.

Sur le point de me liquéfier, je détachai mes lèvres des tiennes, le rouge aux joues. Toi, tu as gardé un instant tes yeux clos, un sourire en coin illuminant ton visage encore plus que le soleil qui s'allongeait entre les reliefs écossais. Quand tu les ouvris enfin, je répondis à ton sourire heureux, me blottis contre toi, et te murmurai

_« Tu as raison, ce coucher de soleil est magnifique »_

Tu passas ton bras atour de mes épaules, me ramenant encore plus contre toi, et posas délicatement ta tête contre la mienne.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Album Photo – Chapitre 5**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Pansy P.

A chaque fois que je me remémorais cette fin d'après midi à la tour d'astronomie, un frisson me remontait le long des cervicales. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant et de l'imaginer en train de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça resterait un de mes meilleurs souvenirs d'elle ! Instantanément, cela me fit penser à un autre évènement en rapport avec le Quidditch. Je me mis alors à tourner rapidement les pages à la recherche d'une photo des vestiaires du stade.

_« Tu n'as pas une photo de ta visite surprise dans les vestiaires de Serpentard ? »_ Lui demandais-je avec un sourire taquin. J'eus l'effet escompté : Hermione rougit de plus belle. Elle détourna un instant son regard de mes yeux, le temps de souffler :

_« Non, j'étais bien trop perturbée pour jeter un sort »_

Je ne pus refréner le sourire satisfait et provocant qui s'afficha sur mon visage. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le canapé, et le souvenir de cette soirée me revint comme si c'était hier.

* * *

Sans même en avoir discuté, c'était comme si toi et moi avions mis en place un accord tacite. Pour résumer : « Personne ne devait savoir ». A l'époque, ça nous paraissait comme une évidence, que diraient les autres élèves ? Les professeurs ? Dumbledore ? Je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé de se coller à mes lèvres alors que je me dirigeais vers les douches des vestiaires de Serpentard. Après un match aussi éprouvant, je comprenais que la seule envie du reste de l'équipe était de retrouver leur lit. On pourrait, après tout, fêter la victoire plus tard ! Poufsouffle avait été facile à battre, ils n'avaient presque pas marqué de but, mais le fait de voler pendant des heures dans une pluie battante, secouée par le froid du vent m'avait épuisée.

L'eau chaude qui s'écoula sur mon corps endolori fut un réel soulagement, ravivant un peu ma peau fatiguée, et emportant avec elle dans les canalisation une partie des mes maux musculaires. Doucement, mes pensée divaguèrent vers toi, me rappelant agréablement le baiser que tu m'avais donné il y quelques semaines, ou encore les regards langoureux que tu m'envoyais quand tu étais sûre que personne ne pouvait les voir. Tout cela me fit sourire de satisfaction, cependant, l'obsession de goûter encore tes lèvres ne me quittait pas, gravée au fond de mon être et brûlant mon âme de désir. Mes paupières se fermèrent, me permettant de mieux savourer les sensations de notre échange. Je secouais la tête avec un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu me manquais ! J'en devenais presque pathétique !

D'un geste vif, je coupai l'eau, enrobai ma chevelure dans une serviette, puis mon corps dans une autre. D'un pas prudent, je me dirigeai vers la sortie des douches, et quand j'atteignis la porte, mes muscles se figèrent, incapables d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et pour cause, tu m'attendais, là, assise sur le banc de bois à quelques mètres des mes vêtements. Quand je repris mes esprits, je ne pus que remarquer la façon dont tu me regardais. Dans tes yeux, je voyais de l'envie, une langueur presque lascive qui se mélangeaient en un brun confus. Tes joues se sont vite empourprées et ton regard s'est brusquement posé sur le sol afin de ne plus me voir aussi dénudée. Un sourire irrépressible vint se coller sur mes lèvres à l'idée de l'effet que je te faisais.

D'un pas vif et sensuel, je fis disparaitre la distance qui me séparait de mes affaires et m'habillais avec concupiscence. Je m'amusais de constater que tes yeux n'avaient pas quitté le sol. Qu'avait-il de si intéressant ?

_« Hermione ? »_ Ai-je murmuré, prenant place juste à côté de toi – une fois habillée –.

Tu as brièvement souri, puis, tu m'as annoncé avec un air plus grave

_« Pansy, je… je ne suis pas… lesbienne, ou quoi que ce soit… »_

Tu venais de me plonger dans une profonde confusion, comment devais-je interpréter ce que tu venais de m'annoncer : mettais-tu fin à notre relation, presque encore inexistante ?

_« Moi non plus »_ fut la seule chose que je trouvai à te répondre.

Doucement, tu as relevé ton regard dans le mien, me fixant avec sérieux, poursuivant

_« Alors comment est-ce que tu expliques ton baiser dans les toilettes ? »_

Légèrement prise au dépourvu, ma répartie de Serpentard me permis tout de même de répliquer avec un sourire en coin

_« Et comment tu expliques le fait que tu m'aies embrassée à la tour d'astronomie ? »_

Ce fut à ton tour de sourire, et je profitais de cette trêve de tension pour replacer délicatement une de tes boucles d'un brun presque cuivré derrière ton oreille, laissant le bout de mes doigt vagabonder sur ta joue. D'un geste tremblant, tu as posé ta main sur la mienne, et as incliné ton visage pour le rapprocher encore plus du tendre contact que je te prodiguais. J'ai alors soufflé à ton intention

_« Écoute Hermione, je ne peux justifier ce qui arrive. J'ai la même tendance que toi, à vouloir sans cesse rendre les choses rationnelles, mais là… Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Je ne parvient même pas à m'expliquer les sentiments qui m'envahissent quand… quand je suis à côté de toi… »_

Tes yeux se sont noyés dans mes prunelles vertes avec une telle intensité, que je compris, que toutes ces choses, ces sensations qui engloutissaient mon âme, tu les ressentais toi aussi. Emplie d'une tendresse sans limite, je plaçai mes mains sur tes joues et posai mes lèvres sur ton front, savourant ce contact comme s'il eût été le dernier. Tu t'es alors levée du banc et a pris place sur mes jambes. Tes mains trouvèrent toutes seules le chemin menant à mes hanches, et mes lèvres rejoignirent naturellement les tiennes en un baiser trop attendu. Tu me répondis, pressant plus encore ta bouche contre la mienne. A cet instant, je remerciai Dieu d'être assise, je crois que mes jambes tremblantes auraient cédé sous toutes les émotions que tu me faisait ressentir. Je devenais accroc à ce bonheur, et je pris conscience, qu'à l'image d'une toxicomane profonde, je ne parviendrais bientôt plus à m'en passer. Je souris. En fait, je ne parvenais déjà plus à m'en passer.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Album Photo – Chapitre 6**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Hermione G.

Même si notre conversation dans les vestiaires s'était plutôt bien terminée, j'évitais de justesse d'afficher une grimace en pensant à celles qui ont suivi. En jetant un bref coup d'œil sur son visage, je remarquai l'expression fermée de Pansy. Elle songeait à la même chose que moi...

Je réprimais avec peine un frisson débutant dans mes lombaires, et posai un baiser sur sa joue pour la rappeler à la réalité. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : en un sursaut, elle était de retour dans notre salon et me souriait légèrement. Je lui volai un léger baiser, et reposai le lourd album photo sur nos jambes

_« Et si on poursuivait ? »_ lançais-je avec un air joyeux, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Ton sourire s'agrandit alors que tu hochais de la tête. Je tournai la page et tombai sur la photo du souvenir le plus comique de cet Album.

Pour une fois, nous n'étions pas seules sur l'image : je tenais discrètement la main de Pansy alors que celle-ci lançait un regard noir à Ron. Me rappeler de ce cours de potion me fit sourire spontanément alors que je replongeais dans le passé.

* * *

Toi et moi avions pris l'habitude de nous rencontrer à la bibliothèque le soir. C'était en général après le diner, quand Mme Pince s'en allait, soupirant à cause de mon studieux perfectionnisme. Là, tu en profitais pour te glisser discrètement dans la pièce déserte. Je croyais que c'était parce que nous étions en infraction du règlement, mais je compris vite que tu ne voulais pas me déranger dans mon travail.

Le rituel était toujours le même : tu entrais à pas de loup, un air taquin éblouissant ton visage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Ensuite tu me déposai un léger baiser sur la joue, et t'installai sur la chaise la plus proche, jetant parfois un œil sur ma copie. Il y avait toujours cet air approbateur sur ton visage : nul doute que tu devais avoir écrit les même arguments dans ton devoir.

J'ai toujours été reconnaissante de la discrétion dont tu faisais preuve alors que ma plume griffonnait le parchemin, et je savais qu'à partir de l'instant où je rangerais mes affaires, tu afficherais ce sourire malicieux qui me sortait toujours de ma torpeur étudiante. Souvent, tu t'installais sur mes jambes, tamisant d'un coup de baguette la lumière. Tu attendais toujours que je craque, que j'approche mes lèvres des tiennes pour t'embrasser, pour assouvir mon besoin de gouter au parfum de tes baisers.

Combien d'heures avions nous passées à discuter, nous cajoler avec pour seuls témoins, les livres silencieux de la bibliothèque ?

C'est la question que je me posai en me rendant aux cachots, guère enchantée par la perspective d'un cours de potion. En fait, ma seule motivation était que tu serais là, à quelques mètres de moi, et que je pourrai discrètement te dévorer des yeux.

Je secouai la tête, chassant cette pensée de mon esprit, de même que mes derniers songes concernant nos soirées à la bibliothèque.

Tu me manquais terriblement, et c'était cette raison précise que me poussait à ressasser les souvenirs de nos rencontres nocturnes. Je comprenais parfaitement que tu devais t'entrainer pour le match de Quidditch qui opposerait nos deux maisons. J'aurais d'ailleurs volontiers incendié Malfoy de vous pousser à voler des heures sous la nuit tombante de novembre. Il voulait sans doute taire l'admiration que tous portaient à Harry pour satisfaire son arrogance et son orgueil personnels.

Je me demandais souvent comment tu faisais pour supporter son ego surdimensionné alors que tu restais si humble face à tes origines sorcières. C'était d'ailleurs un des choses qui faisaient que je t'admirais autant.

Une main s'agrippant fermement à mon poignet me tira de mes pensées. Pensant à un Ron désireux de retenter une déclaration d'amour, je soupirai et me retournai avec cet air blasé de fille pas intéressée. Mais je te vis alors en face de moi, resplendissante – comme toujours.

Ton index doucement posé sur mes lèvres, tu m'intimais le silence alors que tes lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes pour bientôt remplacer ton doigt.

Un flot d'émotion que je peinais à contrôler emplit mon âme et mon corps, me déconnectant de toute réalité, si bien que je n'entendis pas Rusard arriver en bougonnant. Je crois que si tu ne m'avais pas tirée par la manche, m'entrainant dans une course folle, je serai restée plantée là, avec un air de merlan frit sur le visage.

Nous trouvâmes refuge dans un placard du couloir, et quand nos regards se rencontrèrent, j'eus au moins autant de mal que toi à retenir le fou rire incontrôlable qui montait. De ta main, tu étouffais mes rires, enfuyant ton visage dans mon cou pour à ton tour, réprimer les tiens.

Nous attendîmes que le bruit des pas chaloupés de Rusard et son baragouinage s'estompent pour sortir de notre cachette, encore hilares.

J'ai pris ta main dans la mienne après avoir constaté que les couloirs étaient déserts, et d'un pas rapide, nous avons pris la direction de la salle de potion, discutant du cours qui viendrait. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la salle que nous constations à quel point nous étions en retard. J'émis un soupir de mécontentement assorti à mon air résigné, ce qui te fit sourire d'amusement. D'un geste rapide, tu t'es engouffrée dans la salle de classe, t'excusant pour nous deux et invoquant un mensonge des plus convaincant. Pourquoi être arrivées après l'heure ? Pour avoir fait notre devoir de préfètes ! Ca avait du rendre notre retard légitime aux yeux de Slughorn, puisqu'il ne nous enleva aucun point, nous intimant simplement de rejoindre Weasley, notre coéquipier du jour.

Je me retins de rire devant ta mine déconfite, non seulement Ron était plus que mauvais en potion, mais le fait qu'il me courre après restait, selon moi, un argument non négligeable pour expliquer l'expression de ton visage. Je pense cependant que si j'avais su à quel point cette heure aurait été pénible, j'aurais eu la même tête que toi.

J'ai donc passé soixante très longues minutes à repousser les avances de Ron, éviter ses tentatives d'approche physiques, tout en vérifiant qu'il ne ruine pas notre potion – il a tout de même presque réussi à faire exploser le chaudron – , et en essayant par tous les moyens de calmer ton aversion pour lui. Je n'ai malgré tout pas pu m'empêcher de rire quand à la fin du cours, tu l'as remercié, lui disant sarcastiquement que si nous avions aussi bien réussi c'était entièrement grâce à lui, ce à quoi il t'a sincèrement répondu _« Merci »_ avec un air surpris.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Album Photo – Chapitre 7**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Hermione G. 

Au sourire que Pansy arborait, je devinai aisément qu'elle pensait aux remerciements sincères qu'avait répondu Ron à son sarcasme. Nous échangeâmes un regard rieur et complice avant qu'elle ne me dise

_« Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour trainer avec lui, il a le QI d'un chaudron ! »_

Je ris légèrement à sa remarque et lui répondis

_« Au moins quand on discutait, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir ! »_

Son sourire s'agrandit, éblouissant son visage d'un air allègre, et de ses doigts fins, elle saisit le bas de la page et la fit tourner délicatement. Une nouvelle fois, tu pouffa de rire alors que la photographie sous nos yeux nous représentait toutes les deux, couvertes de neige et rigolant à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

La nostalgie m'envahit…

* * *

Une douce complicité s'était installée entre nous, même si je ne m'en étais pas tout à fait rendue compte. Par moment, un regard nous suffisait pour nous comprendre, comme cette fois où j'avais une heure de libre. En sage élève modèle, j'avais naturellement décidé de m'installer dans la Grande Salle pour travailler sur un devoir de métamorphose, alors que les autres Griffondors paressaient dans la Salle Commune bien chauffée par ce mois de décembre.

Quand j'ai levé la tête pour chercher mes mots, mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, et je devinai au sourire qui naissait sur ton visage, que tu m'observais depuis un petit moment. Je te souris timidement en retour, rougissant un peu au passage, puis me levai. Je sortis assez rapidement de la grande salle après t'avoir fixée de façon suggestive.

Tu as tout de suite compris ma demande implicite : à peine avais-je quitté la pièce, que tu me rejoignais d'un pas pressant. Ma main s'agrippa fermement à la tienne et je te trainai comme ça jusqu'à la première salle de classe vide.

Tu as souri malicieusement à ma soudaine prise d'initiative. Je t'ai alors délicatement plaquée contre le mur, mes mains rejoignant tes joues, et t'embrassai avec toute la passion retenue depuis notre dernier contact.

J'ai ri quand tu m'as demandé, avec une touche d'ironie, si tu m'avais manqué.

Oui, nous devenions complices, ajoutant à notre relation une touche d'amitié bon enfant qui nous rapprochait encore plus. Et je m'en rendis compte quelques jours plus tard alors que je revenais d'un cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Je m'amusai des petits nuages de buée que créait mon haleine chaude, à peine je l'expirai. Merlin, quel âge avais-je donc ? Plus dix ans, et pourtant, je m'émerveillai comme les premières années de la majesté glacée qu'acquérait Poudlard en hiver. D'autant que j'étais la dernière à avoir quitté Hagrid, gonflant mes notes sur les phoenix des neiges. En me dirigeant vers le château, j'avais alors été partagée entre la satisfaction de me retrouver seule au milieu de ce paysage enchanteur et ses flocons de neige, et la déception que tu ne m'aies pas attendue…

Mes sens exacerbés par le froid – j'avais oublié mes gants dans le dortoir, quelle gourde ! – me consolèrent un peu de ton absence. Comme à chaque fin d'année, mes yeux observèrent avec une attention particulière ce qui m'entourait, gravant une nouvelle fois dans ma mémoire le charme enneigé de Poudlard.

Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je humais l'odeur de neige bien propre au château. C'est là que tu t'es collée dans mon dos, tes mains se posant sur mes paupières closes, pendant que ton souffle chaux me caressait l'oreille d'une question.

_« C'est qui ?_ m'as-tu demandé lascivement, déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

- _Oh, je ne sais pas !_ répondis-je en mordillant légèrement ma lèvre dans un sourire. _Une version jeune et sexy du Père Noël ?_ _»_ annonçais-je finalement, heureuse qu'on soit seules à l'extérieur du château.

Alors que tu te mettais face à moi, je retins avec peine mon éclat de rire. Je souris tout de même à ta moue dubitative, ton sourcil faussement accusateur relevé et tes mains sévèrement calées sur tes hanches. J'en pouvais presque t'entendre me demander _« Le Père Noël ? Vraiment »_

Ne tenant plus, un gloussement raisonna dans tout le parc.

_« Alors comme ça, ça te fait rire ?_ me reprochas-tu, souriant toi aussi. _Attends, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »_

Avec cette vivacité déconcertante qui était tienne, tu saisis une poignée de neige, la pétrissant d'une main ferme, et avec un geste précis, tu m'envoyas ta confection. Elle atterrit droit sur mon épaule gauche.

Stupéfaite un instant, je mis quelques secondes avant de m'élancer dans une course folle en direction des portes du château. Je ne sus si c'était les quelques secondes de trop, ou encore ton corps athlétique qui te permirent de me rattraper avec tant de facilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat fut le même : je tombai avec légèreté sur le sol glacé, toi, positionnée à califourchon sur mes cuisses alors que nos sacs gisaient à plusieurs mètre de nous.

Tes lèvres souriaient, victorieuse d'une petite bataille que tu aurais du être sure de remporter. Et, alors que tu amenais ton visage plus près du mien, ton sourire ne te quittait pas. Bientôt, tes boucles d'un noir corbeau se mêlèrent aux miennes. Tes yeux d'un émeraude foncé se confondirent aux miens, et tes lèvres pâles mais pleines embrassèrent les miennes.

Je frissonnai, soupçonnant dans un premier temps le froid mordant qui piquait ma peau, mais je me rendis bien vite à l'évidence. Ta bouche posée contre la mienne, tes mains se frayant presque timidement un chemin sous ma chemise et la pointe de tes cheveux me chatouillant les joues avaient raison de moi et me rendaient ivre à un point que je n'aurais jamais suspecté.

Je me relevai d'un coup, malgré mes émotions qui me faisaient vaciller, te laissant bouche bée. J'avais eu l'effet escompté, je t'avais eue par surprise, brisant cette étreinte qui me rendait si soumise. D'un geste sûr, je me saisis d'une poignée de neige que je pétris en une sphère glacée et l'envoyai sur ta poitrine. Ta stupeur redoubla, je n'eus aucune peine à la lire sur les traits fins de ton visage. Néanmoins, ta surprise fut de courte de durée puisque l'instant d'après tu me renvoyais une boule de neige.

Il en suivit une bataille impitoyable. Une bataille de lion doré contre serpent argenté. J'avais peine à croire que nous étions en sixième année. En fait, nous étions deux grandes enfants de seize ans, jouant un jeu d'adulte de complicité mêlée à de la séduction et un certain désir qui me faisait perdre mes moyens. Après tout, une élève modèle, que connait-elle de la récréation ? Cette nouvelle relation qui me sortait de mon cliché de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout m'effrayait autant qu'elle me réjouissait. Il m'arrivait de craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur dans un domaine autre que celui des salles de classe. Cependant, notre bataille enfantine me faisait comprendre que je ne devais passer mon temps à réfléchir, que je devais me montrer plus spontanée et faire les choses parce que j'en avais envie, pas parce que mon esprit me dictait de les faire. C'était le fameux combat de la tête contre le cœur, et si, en cet instant mon cœur gagnait, je me rendrai bien vite compte que la guerre n'était pas finie.

Ainsi, oubliant les interdits que mon esprit chuchotait sournoisement au creux de mon oreille, je me rapprochai de toi, collant mon corps au tien. Au moins de cette manière tu ne pourrais plus m'attaquer de tes assauts glacés. Je plongeai mon visage dans ton cou, y cherchant un peu de chaleur mais je me rendis bien vite à l'évidence : tu étais aussi trempée et frigorifiée que je l'étais. Je posai alors un baiser sur ta peau nacrée et remontai mon visage en face du tien.

_« On devrait rentrer si on ne veut pas attraper la mort »_ soufflais-je

Tu hochas la tête en guise de réponse, mais ne fis aucun mouvement pour te séparer de moi. Au contraire, tu enroulas tes bras derrière mon cou, dessinant des formes abstraites de tes doigts gelés sur ma nuque. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut, et tu as du le sentir puisque tu posa brièvement tes lèvres sur les miennes avant de saisir ma main et de m'entrainer vers le château. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à nos doigts entrelacés, ni de réprimer un sourire en songeant à la tendre complicité qui naissait entre nous deux.

Juste avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je te retins d'une poigne de fer, et te volai un dernier baiser, et je rejoignis comme si de rien n'était, la Grande Salle où le déjeuner touchait à sa fin.

* * *

_« La plus mémorable de batailles de boule de neige que j'ai jamais faite »_ m'annonça-t-elle, le regard empreint de souvenirs.

Je me mordis la lèvre et souris à mon tour en songeant aux jours qui ont suivi.

_« Moi je dirais, la plus mémorable grippe de tous les temps »_ soufflai-je d'un ton taquin.

Elle rit à ma réflexion, trop consciente des maux de tête et de la fièvre qui nous avaient habités pendant plusieurs jours après notre folie hivernale.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Album Photo – Chapitre 8**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Pansy P.

Je réprimai avec grande peine les sueurs froides qui remontaient sournoisement le long de mes cervicales. Oh oui, notre convalescence avait été un prix fort à payer pour notre petite bataille dans la neige, mais je ne le regrettai pour rien au monde. D'un côté, la maladie nous avait permis d'être une nouvelle fois en tête-à-tête… Allongées dans les lits de l'infirmerie !

En effet, même les potions les plus abjectes de Madame Pomfresh n'étaient pas venues à bout de notre grippe, et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour protéger Poudlard d'une épidémie avait été de nous mettre toutes les deux en quarantaine à l'infirmerie. Nous nous étions donc retrouvées côte à côte, Hermione, délirant à cause d'une fièvre monumentale, et moi, me tordant de douleur à cause de mes morbides courbatures.

Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de visites, je soupçonne Pomfresh de l'avoir interdit à nos amis pour empêcher la prolifération des malades. A ce que j'avais entendu par la suite, les jumeaux Weasley auraient fait des mains et des pieds pour s'approcher de nous, dans le but, j'imagine, de feinter une contamination et sécher les cours. Bien plus futés que Ron ces deux là ! Au moins j'avais eu le loisir de pouvoir détailler ma jolie brune sans retenue aucune pendant quelques jours, et même ruisselante de sueurs fébriles, je la trouvais magnifique, vraiment éblouissante.

Je devais avoir une de ces sourires niais scotché au visage quand elle a posé sa main sur ma cuisse me demandant à quoi je pensai

_« A notre petit séjour à l'infirmerie »_ ai-je répondu brièvement

Hermione est restée silencieuse un moment, farfouillant surement dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire puis elle annonça

_« Je ne me souviens presque de rien à ce sujet… Je devais sûrement être semi-comateuse et en nage_

- _Oui, c'était à peu près ça !_ la taquinais-je avec un sourire en coin. _Tu n'as pas été des plus causante ! »_

Elle m'asséna une légère tape sur la tête, se servant de la gazette du sorcier qui trainait sur la table du salon, et profita de mon inattention pour me voler un baiser, et tourner la page de l'épais album photo.

Je me vis de dos sur le cliché, face à une fenêtre où de gros flocons tombaient comme du coton, revêtant le sol d'un tapis blanc. La Salle Sur Demande ! A ma droite, une cheminée de pierre illuminait la pièce d'un feu tamisé. Les flamme, léchant les parois de l'âtre projetaient dans la pièce une douce lumière tamisée, romantique à souhait, dont les reflets orangés coloraient le lit à baldaquin blanc de la chambre.

Je souris alors que les souvenirs m'envahissaient.

* * *

Te quitter pour les vacances avait été plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé, même si j'essayais de me persuader du contraire. Peine perdue. Mes deux semaines chez moi s'étaient résumées en quelques entrevues avec mes parents, des galas ennuyeux où le champagne moldu importé de France coulait à flot. Toujours les même sourires hypocrites, les mêmes robes de soirée hors de prix, les mêmes chaussures à talon qui faisaient souffrir mes pieds. Tout cela m'ennuyait au plus haut point. Surtout que je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée d'être loin de toi pendant deux longues semaines. Merlin que je me trouvais pathétique, me rejouant l'arrivée à King's Cross. Serpents entre serpents, lions entre lions. Mes yeux qui cherchaient désespérément les tiens à travers la foule de la gare. En vain. Cet air dépité que je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher à mes amis et à Georges, jusqu'à ce que je t'aperçoive m'envoyer un bref baiser de la main, avant de disparaitre avec tes parents. Je devais avoir un air niais sur le visage. Peu importe, personne ne le remarquerait, ou du moins, personne ne s'aventurerait à me demander ce qui me faisait sourire comme ça.

Je soupirai. Pendant deux semaines j'avais tenté de refouler les questions qui s'imposaient sans cesse à mon esprit. Je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais autant travaillé de toutes mes vacances, me plonger à corps perdu dans mes devoirs me permettait de façon éphémère de ne plus penser à toi ni me demander pourquoi ton absence m'affectait autant. Je me trouvais si faible, c'en était rageant, presque frustrant. Mais le retour à Poudlard en ce début janvier n'avait jamais été aussi gratifiant pour moi. Même si je n'avais pu que t'apercevoir monter ton énorme valise au dortoir, le fait de savoir que tu étais de retour près de moi me soulageait d'une espèce d'inquiétude indescriptible et que je ne parvenais pas à justifier.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai assise à la table des Serpentards, un sourire que je voulais le moins béat possible, et mes yeux dévorant ta silhouette. Tu as d'ailleurs rougi quand tu as vu mon regard posé sur toi. Ne tenant pas plus longtemps, je me suis levée et d'un pas rapide, mes chaussures claquant sur les dalles froides, j'ai rejoint la table des Griffondors. En Serpentarde digne de ce nom, j'ignorai royalement les regards éberlués de la tablée et reportai mon attention sur toi, sûrement la seule personne qui ne le fixait pas avec un air de merlan frit. D'un raclement de gorge, je me préparai à t'appeler d'une voix froide et monotone qui ne surprendrait cette fois ci personne. Cependant je me ravisai et prononçai d'une voix douce

_« Hermione, je peux te parler ? »_

D'un hochement de tête on ne peut plus hermionien, tu t'es levée avant de m'entraîner à l'écart. Je te souris, un peu nerveusement peut être, et agrippai discrètement la manche de ta robe.

_« On peut se voir après ? »_ avançai-je timidement, mon regard fuyant soigneusement le tien.

Ta main a saisi la mienne, me forçant par le fait à te regarder dans les yeux. Avec un sourire tendre, tu m'as répondu à l'affirmative, et je sentis souffler en moi le vent de confiance qui m'avait quittée au début de notre conversation.

_« Rendez vous à la Salle Sur Demande alors, et tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes amis que je voulais t'avertir concernant une réunion des préfets. Réunion à laquelle tu te rendras après le diner. J'imagine que Weasley se fiche assez de son rôle en binôme avec toi pour ne pas y aller ! »_

Un rire cristallin s'échappa fugitivement de tes lèvres et tu me répondis

_« Eh bien, tu as tout prévu dis donc ! _

- _Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien »_ soufflai-je d'un air machiavélique.

Tu me donnas une légère tape sur le bras avant de me murmurer_ « A plus tard alors ! »_

Mon estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit de plus, je t'adressai un dernier sourire avant de m'échapper de la Grande Salle.

La Salle Sur Demande était comme je l'avais imaginée : ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Une cheminée laissait échapper des lueurs orangées dans la pièce qui contrastaient avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Dans un coin, un grand lit de bois foncé remplissait majestueusement la salle, drapé de magnifiques dais blancs d'un chic incontestable. Parfait, tu allais adorer !

Avec nonchalance, je m'assis sur le lit avec l'espoir d'évacuer un peu la fatigue de la journée. Mon regard s'attarda sur la fenêtre, d'où je pouvais voir tomber d'énormes flocons avec une apaisante candeur. J'étais comme hypnotisée par cette tempête glacée, si bien que je ne t'entendis pas entrer. D'un pas de loup tu t'approchas pour finalement poser une main délicate sur mon épaule. Sursaut mêlé de frissons. Je réprimai un cri de surprise. Cela te fit sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de te demander, faussement outrée

_« Ca t'amuse de me faire des frayeurs ? »_

Tu ne répondis rien, te contentant de m'adresser un sourire taquin qui devint bien vite affectueux alors que tu t'installais à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je me plongeai dans un mutisme admiratif, toute pensée cohérente inhibée par les frissons que tu provoquais chez moi. Te saisissant d'une mèche de mes cheveux bouclés, tes doigts fins commencèrent à jouer distraitement avec.

_« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?_ m'as-tu demandé.

- _Plus ou moins…_ soufflais-je sans grand enthousiasme. _Un enchainement ennuyeux de réceptions des plus barbantes… Et toi ?_

- _J'ai pu revoir ma famille et boire un peu de champagne… Mais tu m'as manqué._ m'avouas-tu alors que le rouge te montait aux joues.

- _Toi aussi. »_ soufflais je.

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon regard descendit se fixer sur te lèvres pleines et follement attrayantes. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis notre dernier baiser ? Je l'ignorais, mais cela avait été trop long à mon goût. Doucement, mon visage s'approcha du tien, et ma bouche prit tendrement possession de la tienne. Sourires dans notre bécot. Et encore cette sensation de coton qui s'infiltrait dans mes veines pour plonger mon corps entier dans un velours affectif des plus plaisant.

Dans un besoin émotionnel grandissant, ton corps se colla entièrement au mien et je perdis le peu de raison qui me restait. Mes mains froides se glissèrent habilement sous ton chemisier. Ma bouche mordit sensuellement la tienne, qui laissa échapper un gémissement plus que ravissant à mes oreilles. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, toujours plus. Chaque parcelle de peau sous mes doigts m'amenait à vouloir en découvrir encore davantage. Le brasier que tu avais allumé en moi avait effacé toute lucidité, seuls mes sens exacerbés par ton contact comptaient.

Sans crier gare, tu stoppas tout. Un regard angoissé. Des gestes maladroits. Je compris tout de suite. Tu n'avais encore jamais franchi le pas, et je supposais que dans ton esprit aux rouages si huilés, tu étais effrayée de ne pas _savoir_. Une main délicatement posée sur ta joue, un regard tendre au fond des yeux, je te souris, et t'intimait avec douceur de t'allonger sur le lit à baldaquin. Un air étonné fut ta seule réponse. Je ne bougeai pas d'un cil, gardais mon regard affectueux fixé sur toi. Légèrement hésitante, tu accédas cependant à ma demande.

_« Hermione, je ne ferrai rien qui puisse te faire du mal, si tu ne te sens pas prête, dis le moi, je comprendrais parfaitement. »_ soufflai-je délicatement, essayant de faire passer par mon regard toute la tendresse que tu m'inspirais.

Ta mine se fit moins crispée, et je te sentis te détendre à côté de moi, tu m'adressa même un sourire sincère avant de me répondre

_« Non, c'est bon, je suis prête. C'est ce que j'attends de puis si longtemps, mais… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur »._

Tu ponctuas la fin de ta phrase d'un regard fuyant, mordillant légèrement ta lèvre. Je te trouvais si mignonne à cet instant que j'en perdis momentanément le cours de mes pensées. Et alors que je repris mes esprits, je m'installais à califourchon sur tes hanches et posai avec douceur mes deux mains sur tes joues brûlantes.

_« Tu seras parfaite, j'en suis sûre._ soufflai-je avec un sourire. _Mais si tu trouves que je vais trop loin, arrête moi. »_

Pour toute réponse, tu te redressas, collant ton corps au mien, et déposas tes lèvres sur les miennes en un voluptueux baiser. Mes mains toujours posées sur tes joues, j'y dessinai des vagues arabesques alors que je t'allongeais à nouveau sans rompre notre embrassade.

Rapidement, nos chastes caresses se transformèrent en contacts ardents, toujours teintés de cette pointe de douceur que j'appréciais tant. Nos langues se rejoignirent en un ballet farfelu qui faisait monter en moi cette chaleur cotonneuse de désir. Mes mains quittèrent finalement ton visage et se glissèrent sous ton chemisier, pour le remonter avec une lenteur lascive qui te fit gémir, mais nos vêtements devinrent bien vitre encombrant, gênant nos gestes d'exploration du corps de l'autre. J'entrepris alors de déboutonner ta chemise, tu semblais d'ailleurs agacée par le fait que je prenais mon temps à chaque bouton. J'étais pressée de parcourir ton corps dans son simple apparat, mais je repensais sans cesse à notre premier baiser, et la brusquerie dont j'avais fait preuve. Je voulais que notre première fois ensemble soit douce, délicate, juste l'inverse de la façon dont je t'ai plaquée contre le mur des toilettes de Mimmi Geignarde. Ainsi, je pris mon temps pour te retirer ta chemise, puis ta jupe. Nos vêtements volaient anarchiquement dans la pièce mais je m'en fichais, la seule chose qui m'obnubilait était ton corps brûlant sous le mien.

Une fois le dernier habit retiré, je laissais mes lèvres quitter les tiennes pour descendre dans ton cou, accompagnant mes baisers de caresses qui ne cessaient de t'arracher soupirs et gémissements. Douce mélodie à mon oreille, qui m'incitait à dévaler toujours plus bas sur ton corps. Ma bouche rejoignit rapidement tes seins que je léchais, suçotais, t'arrachant de plus en plus de cris de plaisir. Je parcourais ensuite les reliefs escarpés de tes cotes, exacerbés par ta respiration difficile, y déposai maints baisers, pour finir par embrasser ton nombril avec toute la tendresse que mon désir pour toi n'avait pas consumée.

Du bout de ma langue, je m'appliquais à dessiner de ronds cercles autour de ton nombril, laissant mes traces de salive brûlante t'enflammer. Mes baisers ardents descendaient toujours plus bas, je te sentais te tendre sous mes lascifs assauts et gémir plus fortement à mesure que ma bouche s'approchait de ton sexe.

Je m'interrompis un instant. Faire durer le plaisir, ou peut être à cause de mon sadisme de Serpentard, ou encore pour te laisser reprendre ton souffle. Mais rien que de sentir mon haleine chaude sur tes lèvres intimes, faisait naître en toi de violents frissons, si bien que quand ma langue commença ses sensuelles caresses sur ton sexe, tes mains se saisirent fermement des draps et tu laissa échapper un cri de plaisir.

Je poursuivais mes sensuels assauts, découvrant malicieusement tes points sensibles au rythme de tes gémissements et des tremblements de ton corps. Je tirai un plaisir insoupçonné du tien que je sentais monter au creux de tes reins, et tes soubresauts de désir me procuraient la plus grande satisfaction. Plus mes caresses linguales étaient appuyées, plus tes soupirs retentissaient dans la pièce, et plus le plaisir de notre étreinte emplissait mon corps et mon âme. Cependant, rien n'égala l'émotion ressentie à l'instant où tous tes muscles se contractèrent sous mon corps, et où, malgré ta respiration devenue difficile, tu t'écrias mon prénom.

Un sourire irrépressible sur les lèvres, je remontai m'allonger à tes côtés, déposant un léger baiser sur tes lèvres.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Album Photo – Chapitre 9**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Pansy P.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller gentiment ma lèvre inférieure en repensant à notre première nuit d'amour. Parfaite. C'est le mot qui décrivait le mieux le sentiment que je ressentirai toujours à ce souvenir. Tout s'était passé avec une telle douceur, une telle délicatesse. Jamais je n'avais laissé le désir me submerger et me faire perdre toute once de galanterie.

Je n'avais eu aucun mal à rentrer au dortoir au petit matin, toutes les filles dormaient à poings fermés. J'avais rejoint mon lit d'un pas de loup pour y attraper le peu de sommeil qu'il me restait avant les premiers cours de cette nouvelle année. Mais Hermione avait eu moins de chance, elle m'avait toujours raconté, que c'est à partir de ce jour que Ginny avait eu les premiers soupçons à notre sujet. Bien plus maline que son grand frère, elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner que si Hermione rentrait à une heure si tardive, cela n'avait rien à voir avec des rondes de préfets ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse farfelue.

Relevant les yeux de la photographie, je plongeai dans les océans d'un brun chaleureux de ses yeux. Un sourire tendre habitait les lèvres d'Hermione et ne semblait plus vouloir les quitter. Elle avait du garder un plus qu'excellent souvenir de cette nuit veloutée. Du bout de ses doigts fins, elle saisit une mèche de cheveux qui ondulait, rebelle, le long de ma joue. Elle joua quelques instant avec puis la nicha avec délicatesse derrière mon oreille, dégageant mon visage avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ma joue. Cette tendresse cotonneuse fit palpiter mon cœur, et une fois ces soubresauts anarchiques adoucis, je tournai la page de l'album photographique pour dévoiler une nouvelle image. On nous voyait assises à une table au fond des Trois Balais, assez éloignées de l'agitation qui régnait toujours dans la taverne. Dans un froncement de sourcils, je remarquai sur la droite Harry, qui nous jetai de temps en temps des regards intrigués où je discernai une pointe d'incompréhension. Sans tarder, je replongeai dans les souvenirs de cette journée à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Un mois après notre fabuleuse nuit passée dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, je ne parvenais toujours pas à descendre du petit nuage, trop nais à mon goût, que tu avais créé chez moi. J'avais sans cesse l'impression de flotter, de marcher sur du coton, et c'est avec grande peine que je dissimulai mon sourire béat aux autres Serpentards. J'imaginai bien les moqueries plus ou moins distinguées qu'ils m'auraient balancées à la figure…

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées, alors je poussai la lourde porte de la bibliothèque. Comme d'habitude, je fus accueillie dans un silence dont seuls les livres poussiéreux de Poudlard avaient le secret. Tu étais là, bien sûr, griffonnant un devoir avec une rapidité déconcertante. Je restai un instant figée contre la porte, presque hypnotisée par les mouvements fous qu'esquissait ta plume. Je ne pus m'empêcher de te détailler en cet instant éphémère que je venais perturber. Tu étais si belle ! L'éclairage tamisé se reflétait sur te boucles brunes, leur donnant un aspect cuivré. Tes cheveux attachés à la va vite te donnaient un air studieux que je trouvais incroyablement sexy. Quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappaient, dont une que tu venais de replacer derrière ton oreille. Par moment, tu fronçais les sourcils sous la concentration, ce qui me fit sourire tendrement à chaque reprise. Tes yeux brillaient, malgré la légèreté de la lumière, et faisaient sans cesses des aller-retours sur le parchemin jaunâtre en un contrôle minutieux.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis restée là, à te dévorer du regard, mais quand je sentis que tu approchais de la fin – car je m'en apercevais toujours –, j'esquissai quelques pas en ta direction, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible.

Tandis que j'arrivai à ta hauteur, tu étais en train de ranger dans ton sac de cuir brun, livres, divers papiers et palimpsestes, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres alors que tu ne m'avais pas encore regardée. Je m'assis tranquillement sur une chaise, et comme d'habitude, attendais patiemment que tu termines de rassembler tes affaires. Tu t'étais levée, et je ris lorsque je constatai que tu rendais tes gestes langoureux, mouvant tes hanches de manière sensuelle et fermant enfin ton cartable.

Sans attendre, tu t'assis sur mes cuisses, et tu me demandas avec un sourire

_« Ca va ? »_

J'émis une nouvelle fois un petit rire, puis te répondis malicieusement

_« Très bien, même si je suis un peu déçue que tu ne m'aies pas fait un strip-tease »_

Un air faussement boudeur sur le visage, tu m'asséna une légère tape sur l'épaule et approcha lascivement ton visage du mien, caressant la pointe de mon nez avec la tienne sans pour autant m'embrasser. Je fermai les yeux sous les papillonnements qui montaient doucement dans mes entrailles, mes lèvres brûlaient d'un contact que tu ne me donnais pas, et, n'y tenant plus, je les avançai vers les tiennes. Je sentais ton souffle sur mon visage, chaud et irrégulier, et alors que j'allais t'embrasser, tu te reculas rapidement exhalant malicieusement un _« Non »_ qui résonna dans toute la bibliothèque. Je fis une moue boudeuse et te lançai

_« Eh bien, heureusement que Miss Pince n'est pas là ! Elle nous aurait renvoyées de la bibliothèque en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire »._

Nous rîmes ensemble un petit moment, puis tu céda à mon air de chien battu, caressant ma joue du bout de tes doigts, et déposant enfin tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Je rompis le baiser, légèrement émoustillée et te demandai d'une petite voix :

_« Tu sais Hermione, il y a la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ce weekend… »_

Tu hochas la tête, m'encourageant à poursuivre. Mes yeux quittèrent les tiens pour se poser sur mes chaussures, ô combien intéressantes

_« Ca te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? »_ soufflai-je avec grande peine.

D'une main ferme, tu saisis mon menton et le relevas pour plonger tendrement ton regard dans le mien, avant de m'embrasser doucement.

_« Ca veut dire oui ?_ tentai-je timidement alors que tu te reculais légèrement.

- _Ca veut dire oui. »_

Un sourire béat s'étala sur mes lèvres, comme si je n'avais pas eu l'air assez mielleuse ces derniers jours. Tandis que je détaillai ton visage, laissant mes doigts glisser avec affection sur ta joue droite – alors que mon autre main était fermement posée sur ta taille –, tu fronça légèrement les sourcils, mordillant un peu ta lèvre inférieure.

_« Je crois que Ginny se doute de quelque chose »_ annonças-tu d'une seule traite

Je restai un instant interdite, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, tu poursuivis

_« Je crois qu'elle était réveillée quand je suis rentrée de la Salle Sur Demande l'autre soir. »_

Une nouvelle fois, je me fis muette un petit moment, puis te demandai :

_« Elle sait… que tu voies quelqu'un, mais est-ce qu'elle sait que ce quelqu'un c'est moi ? »_

Un nouveau silence plana dans la bibliothèque, que je devinai lourd de sens, puis tu repris

_« Tu sais, tu n'es pas très discrète quand tu regardes mes fesses… Moi non plus d'ailleurs !_ avouas-tu dans un sourire qui me détendit légèrement, me faisant presque sourire à mon tour. _Alors, je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu trop de mal à deviner »_

Je réfléchis un instant ce que cette nouvelle impliquait : comment Ginny le prenait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne le pensais pas. Mais si elle avait été en mesure de le remarquer, d'autres personnes s'en étaient-elles rendues compte ?

_« Comment elle réagit à ça ? »_ finis-je par te demander, légèrement angoissée

Hésitante un instant, tu me répondis :

_« Je ne sais pas trop, elle ne m'a rien dit clairement. Mais… »_ tu t'interrompis, alors qu'un sourire amusé se peignait sur tes lèvres _« Elle m'a dit que si j'avais envie de lui parler de quoi que ce soit, je n'avais pas à hésiter. Le tout ponctué d'un sourire en coin et d'un clin d'œil »_

Je me mis à rire, franchement soulagée d'un énorme poids, tandis que la tension accumulée ces dernières secondes retombait.

_« Je crois que ça l'amuse que ce ne soit pas Ron qui bénéficie de mes faveurs »_ avouas-tu avec un air faussement concentré qui ne fit que redoubler mon amusement.

_« Moi qui m'étais retournée les méninges pour te chercher des excuses au sujet de la sortie, tu n'auras qu'à la mettre dans le coup et faire croire que tu vas faire du shopping avec elle ! »_ m'exclamai-je. Finalement, cette nouvelle tombait à pic. Ce n'était pas très gentil de notre part de nous servir d'elle comme ça, mais Ginny pourrait s'avérer être la couverture dont nous avions cruellement besoin !

_« C'est vrai. »_ dis-tu, juste avant de reposer délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Je ne t'ai pas vraiment vue du reste de la semaine, si ce n'est dans les couloirs, pendant nos cours en commun ou encore lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. Tu me manquais déjà… Je soupirai, baillant presque en même temps : Drago nous avait collé des entraînements au moindre temps libre et j'étais littéralement épuisée. Le match avec Griffondor approchait à grand pas, et je comprenais son obsession qui tournait presque à l'acharnement. Je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer si je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée, et si mes muscles ne me faisaient pas souffrir au moindre geste. Cependant, je le remerciai mentalement de ne pas avoir réservé le terrain samedi après midi, ça aurait fichu notre sortie en l'air. Je souris, me retournant avec beaucoup de peine dans mon lit, j'avais hâte d'être le lendemain pour enfin te revoir. Je pensai à toi, ta silhouette, ton sourire, les traits fins de ton visage, tandis que Morphée m'emportait lentement dans sa léthargie apaisante.

Il était convenu de nous retrouver aux Trois Balais, et étant arrivée la première, j'avais choisi une table au fond de la taverne, la plus discrète possible. Personne ne faisait attention à moi, tous trop enjoués par cette sortie pour aller voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! Ce n'était pas plus mal, nous écopions des meilleures conditions possibles pour nous voir en public : un bar bruyant et peu éclairé, avec une clientèle peu attentive à notre couple.

Quand tu es rentrée, je ne pus retenir mon sourire à la vue de ton corps complètement emmitouflé. Tu n'avais pas lésiné sur les vêtements : bonnet, écharpe, gants, et le tout en laine bien sûr ! Tu n'avais cependant pas l'air d'avoir chaud non plus, tu t'approchas de moi, légèrement grelottante, les joues rougies pas le froid et avec quelques flocons de neige sur tes boucles brunes.

Déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue, tu pris place à ma gauche me fixant avec un air interrogateur. Je lâchai un petit rire avant de répondre à ta question silencieuse

_« On dirait que tu viens… Attends, comment ils disent les moldus déjà ? Ah oui ! Du Pôle Nord ! »_

Tu m'administra une légère tape derrière la tête avec un air faussement vexé et pouffa légèrement de rire.

_« J'ai une bonne nouvelle. _annonças-tu. _Harry a décidé à la dernière minute d'un entraînement de Quidditch, donc je n'ai même pas eu besoin de mentir et de décider d'un alibi avec Ginny. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer _« Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle ! »_, qui n'attira pas l'attention sur nous malgré tout, et heureusement dirai-je. Satisfaite de la situation, je relevai les manches du gilet noir que je portai en cette journée de mi-février, et je sentis ton regard se poser sur la discrète cicatrice qui remontait obliquement sur mon avant bras.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer, tu approchas ta main, la posant sur ma peau, et fis glisser tes doigts le long de la trace de mon ancienne blessure.

_« Tu as été opérée ?_ me demandas-tu avec un air intrigué.

- _Opé-quoi ?_ répondis-je, surprise par ta question.

- _Opérée. _dis-tu, insistante, avant de reprendre. _C'est une pratique moldue, où quand tu as une blessure physique qui ne peut pas se soigner par des médicaments – l'équivalent de nos potions –, le chirurgien coupe ta peau avec ce qu'on appelle un bistouri, et il essaye de réparer ce qui est cassé, ou plus généralement, ce qui est atteint. »_

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler de telles pratiques ! Est-ce que les moldus étaient complètement fous ? Tu ris. J'avais du penser à haute voix, cette spontanéité me perdra. Néanmoins, tu n'étais pas vexée, au contraire, tu repris tes explications.

_« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, ce sont des pratiques assez invasives, et le temps de rétablissement est très long, cependant, ça sauve des vies ! Et ce n'est pas une médecine figée : la chirurgie ne cesse d'évoluer et devient de plus en plus performante ! »_

Tu avais comme des étoiles dans les yeux, et je compris en écoutant ton explication, que la médecine moldue te fascinait littéralement ! Et je dois avouer, que cette notion de _chirurgie_ m'intriguait, aussi je n'hésitai pas à ta demander :

_« Mais comment ça marche, précisément ? Et ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? »_

Une nouvelle fois, ta réponse fut précédée d'un léger rire. Ca devait t'amuser, pour une fois, de savoir quelque chose que les sorciers ignorent !

_« Alors, pour une opération, tu es d'abord endormie avec des drogues par un médecin appelé anesthésiste. Ensuite, quand tu es complètement partie, le médecin coupe ta peau à l'endroit où tu dois te faire opérer, puis les muscles et ce qui se trouve sur son chemin, il fait sa petite réparation, puis il recoud tout ça pour refermer ! Bien sûr, il y a un risque, c'est quand même un acte assez agressif, mais je pense que ça en vaut la peine ! »_

J'étais complètement captivée par ton explication, ou bien était-ce cet air enjoué qui ne quittait plus ton visage ? Surement les deux ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ton développement me conforta dans une idée : tu ferais un médicomage génial, et peut être à l'avenir, révolutionnerais-tu la médecine magique. Je découvrirai plus tard que je n'avais pas tout à fait tord, mais à l'instant, j'étais complètement envoutée par cette Hermione à l'enthousiasme presque enfantin. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais personne ne faisait attention à nous, puis je posai délicatement, mais furtivement mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas._ soufflai-je contre tes lèvres alors que je te sentais te crisper. _Personne ne fait attention à nous » !_

Tu semblas te détendre, mais tu n'avais pas plus que moi, remarqué les nouveaux arrivants : Harry et Ron s'étaient installés, non loin de notre table…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Album Photo – Chapitre 10**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

POV : Hermione G.

Je repensais à cette journée avec un sourire léger au coin des lèvres. Nous étions vraiment stupide à l'époque : comment avions nous pu croire que deux filles qui s'embrassent puissent passer inaperçues dans une taverne bondée de monde ? J'avais beau le tourner dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais pas. D'ailleurs, c'est ce jours là qu'Harry a compris la vraie nature de notre relation, mais il avait toujours fait preuve d'élégance et contrairement à Ron, ne nous avait jamais jugées. J'émis un léger soupire suite à cette réflexion, et pour ne pas penser au jeune Weasley, je tournai une nouvelle page de l'épais album photo.

Sur cette image, on nous voyait, Pansy et moi, nous promener au bord du Lac Noir, comme beaucoup d'élèves, que la douceur des températures de cette fin du mois de mars avait poussés à l'extérieur. Il faisait beau, tout semblait parfait, cependant, j'avalai avec difficulté ma salive en me remémorant ce qui s'était passé ce jour là…

* * *

Il faisait bon en ce tout début de printemps, et nos avions décidé de profiter de la clémence du temps, pour sortir un peu de notre habituelle bibliothèque, et prendre l'air. Cependant, même si nous avions quitté le royaume de Madame Pince, cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que nous parlions littérature, et en plus particulier, du célèbre monologue shakespearien dans _Hamlet_. Silencieuse, j'écoutais d'ailleurs ton point de vue sur la citation la plus célèbre du monde…

_« « Être ou ne pas être »… c'est à mon sens une question de vie et de mort qui va bien plus loin qu'une remise en cause de la vie : c'est une question d'existence, de réalité, d'utilité. Une remise en question de son rôle personnel dans les sinistrement inébranlables rouages de notre existence. Car, à mon sens, s'il n'y avait pas de temps, la morbidité de cette phrase serait nulle : le temps, qui implique l'évolution, est la source d'une éternelle remise en question. Comme une éternelle nécessité de rester sur ses gardes pour faire de bons choix. Je trouve cette phrase funeste, car même si ton Hamlet évoque la possibilité de vivre, il ne termine pas moins sa phrase par celle de mourir. De plus, il continue son monologue par une noire description de la vie, alors qu'en parallèle, la mort parait attrayante dans sa bouche. Dormir, un songe. Voilà la solution à tant de misère. Même si cette solution ne reste pas moins mourir ! »_

Je te regardai un instant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Satisfaite. Puis muant mon expression en un rire, je te répondis :

_« Tu aurais été très bonne en littérature et en philosophie, cependant, laisse moi te donner mon point de vue sur cette citation. »_ Je fis une légère pause pour organiser ma tirade, soupirai, puis repris : _« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Shakespeare utilise cette phrase comme une épée de Damoclès fixée au dessus de chacun…_

- _Une quoi ?_ demandas-tu, assez surprise.

- _Une épée de Damoclès !_ répondis-je avec un sourire tendre, auquel tu trouvas certainement un côté indulgent_. C'est une expression moldue utilisée pour exprimer la fatalité dont tu as parlé à l'instant. Le fait que le destin n'ait qu'une seule issue, figée et à la fois funeste._

- _Ah oui ! _t'exclamas-tu_. Comme le fait que Serdaigle va perdre contre nous au prochain match de Quidditch ! Enfin… Ca ne marche que si on se place du point de vue des Serdaigles ! _finis tu par dire avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, je n'en étais néanmoins pas moins étonnée. En fait, la façon que tu avais, de sans arrêt analyser le monde moldu me surprenait dans sa justesse. Je réagissais à chaque fois avec stupeur et tremblements face à cette finesse d'esprit qui me réjouissait toujours plus. Repensant à ton explication, je ris, puis lançai :

« _En fait, je crois que ça n'existe pas, la notion d'épée de Damoclès chez les Serpentards._

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ me demandas-tu, intriguée

- _Parce que quelque soit le dénouement, vous êtes toujours sûrs de sortir vainqueurs. Autrement dit_, poursuivis-je avec un sourire, _votre vantardise congénitale vous empêche de douter ! » _

Tu pris un air exagérément outré et te plaças face à moi, plongeant ton regard d'un pur émeraude dans le mien. Puis, muant tes traits pour afficher un air prédateur, tu t'avanças vers moi, collant ton corps au mien, tandis que ta main gauche se saisit d'une de mes boucles brunes. Je me sentis défaillir. Mes lèvres tremblaient alors que les tiennes s'approchaient toujours plus près… En un dernier accès de conscience, je tournai ma tête et laissai ta bouche se poser faiblement sur ma joue. Il y avait trop de monde autour de nous, beaucoup trop pour que nous nous montrions…

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure, honteuse de mon comportement, honteuse de la peine que je te faisais ressentir, mais je n'y pouvais rien… A chaque fois que mon cœur se laissait emporter par tes caresses, mon esprit me murmurait sournoisement à l'oreille qu'on pourrait nous surprendre. Comme un poison, il répandait en moi le doute et l'interrogation. Je ne cessai de me battre avec ma raison pour rendre légitime cette relation qui faisait battre mon cœur et tourbillonner mes sens.

Je te sentais complètement figée à côté de moi, et ton immobilité de pierre fut comme un poignard qu'on me plantait en plein poitrine, car, lourde de sens. Une nouvelle fois, je me sentis des plus coupable d'avoir peur de me, ou plutôt de nous montrer au grand jour. Oui, j'avais peur de ce qu'on allait dire, penser, croire, présumer, supposer, préjuger. C'est cela, j'étais effrayée par le jugement des autres, me ferait-il perdre la réputation de bonne élève, que j'avais mis des années à construire à force de travail et d'efforts ? C'est ce que je craignais le plus : passer du statut de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à celui de… monstre ? Je secouai la tête intérieurement. Ce que je ressentais pour toi me paraissait tout sauf monstrueux. Au contraire, je trouvais ça absolument merveilleux, et je m'épanouissais dans ces sensations nouvelles que tu me faisais éprouver. Mais qu'en serait-il des autres ? Est-ce qu'à travers la nature énigmatique de notre relation ils verraient le bonheur qu'elle me procure ? Je n'en savais strictement rien, mais ton calme majestueux, caractéristique de cette noblesse sorcière, me faisait me sentir encore plus mal. Parce que toi, dans cette histoire, toi, Sang-Pure, digne héritière de la famille des Parkinson, noble princesse des serpents, toi, tu avais encore plus à perdre… Je me sentais si insignifiante face à toi, à ton courage. Dans ce jeu dangereux, tu te discréditerais davantage que moi, et cependant, tu n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à tout mettre sur le tapis.

Ma gorge se serra violemment, faisant couler une larme solitaire sur ma joue. Silencieuse, tu devinais surement tout le cheminement de mes pensées, tout comme moi j'avais suivi le tiens. Tu te demandais surement à quoi bon t'engager, si en retour, tu ne recevais que vent de paroles, excuses et belles promesses. Oui, je t'avais juré de prendre sur moi et d'effacer mes doutes, mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était trop tôt. Aussi, je murmurai avec difficulté

_« Je suis désolée Pansy… »_

Une larme coula sur ma joue, puis une deuxième, suivies par de nombreuses autres. Cette fois, tu ne pris pas la peine d'effacer mes pleurs en un geste attentionné. Tu restas plantée face à moi, ton regard scellé dans le mien. Comme dans un rêve, je t'entendis me dire à quel point tu en avais assez de mes perpétuels refus, à quel point mes esquives te faisaient bouillonner. Un _« Cinq mois »_ plus fort que le reste de tes paroles me fit sursauter. Oui, en cinq mois je ne parvenais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que je sortais avec une fille, et pire encore, que j'éprouvais un profond attachement pour elle. Tu avais raison, et baissant, les yeux, je plaidais coupable.

Tu te tus un instant, légèrement essoufflée par les quatre vérités que tu venais de me lancer rageusement à la figure. Tu en profitas également pour te reculer et mettre entre nous l'espace que tes mots me décrivaient à l'oreille. C'est alors que je sentis un froid m'envahir. Rien à voir avec un coup de vent de ce mois de mars. Non, c'était différent, je me sentais vide. M'administrant le coup fatal, tu t'écrias

_« « Être ou ne pas être » avec moi, oui ! Quand tu auras le courage de me faire part de ton point de vue sur la question, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou ! »_

Chaque mot pénétra douloureusement mon cœur, en mille morceaux à cet instant précis, et tandis que tu t'éloignais sans un regard en arrière, je m'effondrai à même le sol, mes larmes ne cessant de couler…

Tu avais raison. Vous avez gagné contre Serdaigle, et assez facilement, je dois l'avouer. Tu étais si majestueuse sur ton balai, et j'avais l'impression que tu canalisais dans le Quidditch toute la souffrance que je nous infligeais. Jamais tu ne t'étais montrée si agressive dans ton jeu, ni si imprudente… Combien de fois durant ce duel aux couleurs vertes et bleues, j'avais serré les poings à cause d'un cognard évité à la dernière minute, ou d'un piquet vers le bas amorti de justesse. Ce fut un réel soulagement quand Drago attrapa le vif d'or, et si tu semblais sourire alors qu'on te félicitait pour tes prouesses aériennes, je sentais que tu me jetais des regards mélancoliques qui me déchiraient le cœur. Combien de fois ma gorge s'était serrée si fort à ta vue, qu'elle me faisait mal, et combien de fois avais-je du retenir mes larmes ces dernières semaines ? Je n'avais pas fait le décompte, c'était si dur de me trouver dans la même pièce que toi sans montrer à mes amis à quel point je souffrais ! Parfois je laissai échapper quelques sanglots, la nuit, quand le dortoir était devenu silencieux. Je haïssais ces instants où seuls mes pleurs entrecoupaient le mutisme des la pièce, car ils me rappelaient que j'étais la seule responsable de la situation. Moi et mon stupide égoïsme, nous avions tout foutu en l'air ! Et ça me faisait tellement mal de te voir feindre l'indifférence au sein de ta maison, te voir te comporter comme toujours en reine des Serpentards. Tu étais splendide, assise au milieu de tes sujets, mais les cernes que tu tentais désespérément de cacher me faisaient sans cesse penser que parmi de tes amis, toi aussi tu cachais tes blessures. Et nos assiettes presque vides ne dupaient personnes, enfin, à Griffondor, Ginny et Harry comprirent vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La rouquine me répétait qu'elle me soutenait, quoi qu'il puisse se passer et qu'elle était là pour m'écouter à n'importe quel moment. Ceci me décida à leur parler, à leur dire la vérité, peu importe la façon dont ils réagiraient, ça ne pourrait pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas tout de suite, je n'en avais pas encore la force…

D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que je te voyais, j'avais l'impression de perdre pied. Et les quelques fois où j'osai mêler mon regard au tien, j'y dénotais une telle tristesse que ma gorge se nouait douloureusement, m'imposant un mutisme devenu habituel ces derniers jours. Cependant, le pire fut la petite soirée qu'organisait Slughorn juste avant les vacances d'avril…

Harry avait gentiment accepté d'être mon cavalier après le désastre de Noël avec Cormac. Ce que j'ignorai, c'est que Blaise Zabini te demanderait de l'accompagner pour cette soirée, alors quand je te vis entrer dans la salle avec ta robe noire, qui mettait si bien tes formes en valeur, j'en restai un instant bouche bée. Tes cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon qui me paraissait bien compliqué, et ton regard vert clair soutenu par un maquillage plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumée. Tu étais vraiment resplendissante, et ta beauté me fit souffrir, me rappelant que je t'avais perdue, et que c'était ma faute, à moi et moi seule.

Je passai la soirée à éviter ton regard, et m'éloigner le plus possible de ta présence étouffante. Toi de ton côté, tu semblais si à l'aise, virevoltant presque avec entrain de conversation en conversation. Tu étais bien une Sang-Pure ! Mais quand tu te trouvais seule, je percevais ta profonde tristesse se dégager de chacun de tes gestes, chacun de tes regards que je sentais sur moi, si bien que bien avant la fin de la soirée, tu t'esquivas, faisant faux bond à Blaise.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais poussée par un réflexe primitif, je te suivis dans le couloir vide. Mes jambes me portaient sans que je ne leur aie demandé quoi que ce soit, et je les maudissais silencieusement, quand tout à coup, un silence radio se fit dans ma tête. Mes muettes protestations se stoppèrent brusquement alors que je me rendais compte que tu te tenais là, juste en face de moi. D'un air agacé, tu me demandas ce que je voulais, et ta question me fit réfléchir. Qu'est ce qui me faisait envie ? Le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit fut « Toi », et je compris à la moue triste que tu affichais, que j'avais pensé une fois de plus tout haut. Je n'y pouvais rien, depuis ces derniers jours, il me manquait une chose devenue essentielle dans ma vie, et cette chose, c'était toi Pansy Parkinson. A part l'involontaire pronom, je n'avais rien dit depuis que nous nous étions échappées de la petite fête, et toujours silencieusement, je pris ta main dans la mienne, mon regard plongé dans le tien comme jamais. Il se dégageait une telle intensité de notre échange muet, que si je n'avais pas été dans un état second, j'aurais probablement frissonné avec violence.

D'un coup, brisant ce silence à mi-chemin entre inconfortable et apaisant, je m'entendis parler, je m'entendis te dire tout ce que j'avais eu envie de t'avouer ces derniers jours. De cette espèce de transe j'écoutais vaguement mes excuses, la description plus que précise du mal être que j'avais ressenti récemment, et à quel point tu m'avais manqué. Ma bouche bougeait toute seule. Les mots sortaient tout seuls. Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. J'étais dans une espèce de tétanie où mon esprit avait délaissé tout ce qui touchait à la réalité, au point de quitter mon corps pour le laisser s'exprimer enfin. Plus de veto ni de barrière. Mes lèvres se muaient en phrases, des phrases qui avaient sûrement du sens, mais qui, dans mon état, me paraissaient complètement incompréhensible.

Je sursautai. Tu venais de poser ta main sur ma joue, m'arrachant avec force de cette léthargie. Du bout des doigts, tu y esquissas d'abstraites caresses ô combien délicieuses après toute cette souffrance. J'en fermai les yeux quelques secondes, complètement submergée par les émotions qui montaient en moi. Puis tu me dis avec douceur qui écorchait mon être

_« Tout ce que tu m'as dit, je le sais parce que… je ressens la même chose à cet instant. Je ne sais pas exactement quels sont les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, Hermione, mais il y a ce quelque chose d'indescriptible, ce quelque chose sur lequel je ne peux mettre de mots, et… C'est puissant, c'est beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse le cacher. J'ai l'impression d'exploser à chaque fois que nous nous voyons en devant faire attention. Chaque marque d'affection devenait de plus en plus difficile à réprimer face aux autres, alors… je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je ne peux plus… »_

Ta gorge se noua, t'imposant le silence, mais ce n'est pas cela qui allait arrêter Pansy Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ? Posant fermement tes mains sur mes joues, tu approchas ta bouche de la mienne, t'arrêtant juste avant de l'embrasser. Est-ce que tu hésitais ? Nos rôles s'étaient comme inversés : tu réfléchissais et moi, j'agissais, posant doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Merlin, c'était si bon de te retrouver ! Tu répondis brièvement au baiser avant de te détacher de mes lèvres, soupirant un _« Non. » _misérablement las. Un sourire triste au bout des lèvres, tu me demandas

_« Est-ce que tu serait capable de le refaire au milieu de la fête de Slughorn ? »_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Tu connaissais pertinemment la réponse, et mon regard suppliant ne changea rien à ton point de vue. Une nouvelle fois, tes doigts fins vinrent caresser avec délicatesse ma pommette gauche, jouant à l'occasion avec une mèche de cheveux, tandis que tu vins poser un baiser avec douceur sur l'autre joue. Tout cela sonnait comme un baiser d'adieu, et à cette idée, mon cœur se serra violemment, faisant couler d'amères larmes sur mon visage. Oui, cette affection que tu me portais signait le début de la fin, et j'en souffrais plus que jamais. Pour la dernière fois, tu essuyais mes larmes, un air mélancolique figé sur ton visage, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la vue de tes yeux brillants, que toi aussi tu avais envie de pleurer. Aucune goutte salée ne vint cependant troubler la pâleur de tes joues, et au bout d'un moment qui me parut trop court, tu te dégageas de mon corps, partant sans te retourner. J'eus alors envie de te dire quelque chose, une chose que je n'aurais probablement plus l'occasion de dire à personne, et juste avant que tu ne disparaisses à l'angle d'un couloir, je m'exclamai :

_« Tu sais ce que je trouve magnifique dans la citation de Shakespeare ? _Tu t'arrêtas d'un coup, sans pour autant te retourner_. C'est que cette remise en question perpétuelle dont tu parlais, on la fait pour et grâce aux personnes qu'on aime Pansy ! On essaye sans cesse de devenir meilleurs aux yeux de ceux qui comptent pour nous ! »_

Alors que mes derniers mots résonnaient encore sur la pierre froide, tu te retournas légèrement, et je vis une larme couler sur ton visage. Tu m'adressas un léger sourire, et disparus dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Mon cœur se brisa alors, au rythme de tes talons qui claquaient sur le sol.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Album Photo – Chapitre 11**

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier la suite, j'espère au moins que ça vous plaira ! =) J'ai aussi corrigé quelques fautes dans les chapitres précédents, alors désolée si vous avez reçu de nombreuses alertes!

En tout cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont tout de même laissé des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

POV : Hermione G.

J'essayais de ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais encore troublée par cette période. Si on met la guerre de côté, je pense que c'étaient les jours les plus difficiles de toute ma vie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Pansy pour jauger son humeur, et à ma grande surprise, aucune moue crispée sur son visage, elle n'était pas tendue pour un sous. J'imagine que la pilule était bien plus difficile à avaler pour moi, et pour cause, j'ai longtemps ressenti une profonde culpabilité en repensant à notre « rupture ».

Je tentai de calmer cette angoisse qui montait en moi, figeant douloureusement mes muscles. Mais harmoniser ma respiration et compter jusqu'à dix ne changèrent pas la tension qui s'était infiltrée dans mon corps, et je ne parvenais pas à apaiser mes tourments. Heureusement, ma jolie brune était toujours là pour moi, et sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, elle s'approcha de moi, glissant ses doigts entre les miens et resserra son étreinte me montrant ainsi le soutien inconditionnel dont elle avait bien souvent fait preuve. Déjà je me sentais mieux, grâce à Pansy, la douloureuse boule qui étreignait ma gorge se desserra agréablement facilitant ma respiration.

Elle déposa également un léger baiser sur la joue qui m'arracha finalement un sourire sincère. Je laissai mes doigts glisser sur le papier glacé de la photographie magique et laissai les souvenirs de cette soirée dans la Grande Salle emplir mon esprit.

* * *

Le petit festin qu'avait organisé Slughorn marquait le début des vacances d'avril, et si, pour la plupart des élèves, la soirée du maître des potions avait été exquise, elle représentait un supplice pour moi. D'abord ces œillades répétitives puis notre conversation, c'était trop pour moi ! Malgré ma volonté de fer, je ne résistai pas et laissai Harry seul alors que je rejoignais péniblement mon lit, espérant y trouver un sommeil réparateur. Mais alors que tout allait mal, pourquoi les choses s'arrangeraient-elles ? Morphée me boudait, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressasser avec amertume les souvenirs de cette soirée. Silencieusement, les larmes se mirent à perler sur mes joues, glissant douloureusement le long de mes pommettes en de sinueuses rivières salées que je ne parvenais pas à tarir. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai passé à penser à toi, entre songes obscurs et sanglots, j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, tirant la nuit en longueur, néanmoins, avec le temps qui passait, je sentis mes pleurs se faire plus rares, mon souffle revenait lentement et même si la douleur qui écrasait mon cœur ne s'était pas amoindrie, je me sentais légèrement mieux. Morte de fatigue, je trouvai enfin le sommeil alors que dehors, le jour se levait timidement.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, j'avais accepté de passer les vacances de Pâques au Terrier en compagnie de la famille Weasley et de Harry, et je me réjouissais à l'idée de quitter les murs de Poudlard qui ne cessaient de me faire penser à toi. Cependant, lorsque je me réveillai dans la chaleur de mes draps, je compris à quel point il serait difficile de jouer la comédie et de faire comme si tout allait bien… Je fis rapidement ma valise, prenant soin de me munir d'un énorme grimoire qui, je l'espérais, aiderait à cacher ma mine affreuse.

Dans la Grande Salle régnait une ambiance bon enfant où se mêlait l'enthousiasme et l'impatience, précurseurs habituels des vacances scolaires ! Je devais avoir une sale mine, mais personne ne me posa de questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune envie de répondre. M'accordant un bref coup d'œil vers ta tablée, je m'apercevais que pour toi non plus, la nuit n'avait pas du être bonne. Mon cœur se serra davantage à cet air pitoyable qui tirait tes traits, et j'en replongeai le nez dans mon assiette pour ne pas assister une seconde de plus à ce spectacle qui me nouait la gorge.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, le trajet en train fut long, pénible, et je me rendis compte à grand regret que mon immense grimoire ne camouflait en rien mon état. Je vis Ginny et Harry se lancer de discrets regards inquiets, mais je fus soulagée de constater qu'une fois encore, ils ne me posaient aucune question gênante. Je me rendais pourtant à l'évidence : leur silence ne serrait que de courte durée et je serai bientôt soumise à ces interrogations qui brûlaient leurs lèvres !

Si j'avais trouvé notre retour à Londres accablant, je n'avais pas pensé à notre arrivée à King's Cross. Au milieu de cette marée humaine où se mélangeaient élèves et parents, je me sentais étouffer. L'air se faisait rare dans mes poumons, l'ambiance était oppressante à tel point que si Madame Weasley ne m'avait pas prise dans ses bras pour me saluer, je crois que mon corps se serait dérobé sous mes jambes flageolantes ! Heureusement, nous quittâmes rapidement le quai, rejoignant le Portoloin qui nous amènerait au Terrier en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je ne sais si j'étais déçue ou contente de partir si précipitamment de la gare. D'un côté, cela me permettait de ne pas m'évanouir sous les yeux de la petite bande, et puis, je ne souffrirais pas en voyant cet air triste qui s'était fermement installé sur ton visage. Mais de l'autre côté, j'étais désappointée de n'avoir pu plonger mon regard dans le tien avant ces deux semaines de vacances qui nous sépareraient. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça !

L'ambiance sympathique de la maison des Weasley me fit me sentir mieux dès que je franchis la porte d'entrée. Le Terrier et son côté agréablement rustique ainsi que Molly et son maternalisme inné m'apaisèrent légèrement, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de divaguer vers toi. C'est pourquoi je me plongeai avec intensité dans les devoirs que nous avaient donnés les professeurs, espérant me distraire un peu… L'idée fut bonne, mais au bout de quelques jours, à court de dissertation à écrire ou de cours à revoir, toutes ses pensées que j'avais chassées de mon esprit me revinrent comme une gifle qui ébranla le peu de bien être que j'avais construit. Je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de cet état nauséeux qui me baignait depuis que j'avais fini mon travail scolaire, même si les blagues de Ginny ou les bourdes de Ron et Harry aidaient un peu, mon moral ne quittait pas mes chaussettes. Je compris vite que mes efforts pour camoufler mon mal être restaient désespéramment vains, et j'attendais avec appréhension le moment où on me demanderait ce qui n'allait pas. Seulement, je ne me doutais pas que cet instant arriverait aussi vite….

Assise dans les escaliers du Terrier, je soupirai, ressassant sans cesse mes noires pensées. D'un air absent, je fixais le paysage que laissait entrapercevoir la fenêtre : dehors, les champs de blés, rougis par le coucher du soleil, s'étendaient à perte de vue, surplombés par un ciel orangé, sans nuage. J'étais pourtant imperméable à ce magnifique spectacle, trop occupée à penser à toi, et d'un coup, le souvenir du coucher de soleil que nous avions regardé du haut de la tour d'astronomie me frappa avec brutalité. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les larmes se mirent à couler en abondance sur mon visage alors que mes bras et mes jambes tremblaient violemment à cause de cette peine qui étreignait mon pauvre cœur brisé. Je n'entendis pas Ginny et Harry arriver derrière moi, et c'est seulement quand cette dernière s'assit à côté de moi sur les marches, et qu'elle me prit dans ses bras que je remarquai leur présence. Ils m'emmenèrent discrètement dans la chambre de Ginny, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et si je n'avais pas la gorge si nouée, je les aurais remerciés de ne pas avoir alerté le reste des Weasley, Ron en particulier. Ils s'assirent à côté de moi, Harry à ma gauche tandis que Ginny s'installa à ma droite, attendant silencieusement que mes pleurs se calment. Leur présence me fit un bien fou, et je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que l'accolage de Ginny, ou la main de Harry qui tenait fermement la mienne, m'apaiseraient autant.

Lentement, mes larmes s'estompèrent, déliant légèrement l'étau qui serrait ma gorge, et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, Harry murmura avec légèreté.

_« C'est à cause de Pansy, n'est-ce pas ? »_

J'étais complètement abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre, je me demandai même un instant si je n'avais pas rêvé. Ma surprise fut telle que je ne remarquai pas la douceur avec laquelle Harry avait évoqué ma petite-amie, ou plutôt mon ex-petite-amie. Cette pensée étreignit violemment ma gorge, Harry et Ginny durent le remarquer, puisqu'ils resserrèrent leurs étreintes, apaisant un peu ma peine. Je murmurai alors un « Oui » quasiment inaudible, doutant presque qu'ils l'eurent entendu. Mais j'en eus la confirmation quand Ginny me répondis avec bienveillance, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres

_« Oh, pour une fois qu'un couple Griffondor/Serpentard s'entend si bien à l'école et est tellement assorti… »_

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien, et y voyant sa petite moue taquine, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire nerveux de mes lèvres. Celui-ci se transforma vite en fou rire quand Harry et Ginny se mirent à glousser à leur tour ! Quand nous nous calmèrent et que la pièce redevint silencieuse, Harry me demanda

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

Sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, tous ces mots, toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas le courage de dire sortirent de ma bouche. Je leur racontai absolument tout : notre rencontre, comment notre relation avait évolué, le bien être qu'elle me procurait, le mal que je me faisais en la gardant secrète, puis notre rupture, la soirée chez Slughorn. Tout !

Ils eurent besoin de quelques instants pour digérer cet énorme flot d'informations, puis Harry reprit la parole

« _Vous formiez un si beau couple… Il faut que tu la récupères !_ dit-il avec un air songeur

- _Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?_ répondis-je. _Tu n'as pas entendu à quel point je l'ai fait souffrir ?_

- _Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert !_ me fit remarquer Ginny. _De plus, le regard qu'elle t'a lancé après votre conversation de rupture, ça veut tout simplement dire qu'elle est dingue de toi, et qu'elle veut juste que tu t'assumes !_ conclut-elle. »

Je songeai un instant à ce que nous venions de dire. Ils avaient raison, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, et même si ma tentative se concluait par un échec, au moins j'aurais le sentiment d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Je me sentis incroyablement légère d'un coup : toute la souffrance que j'avais accumulée s'était évaporée, et grâce à Harry et Ginny, ces sentiments que je te portais ne me semblaient plus monstrueux !

« _Vous avez raison !_ lançai-je avec détermination. _Il faut que je la récupère !_ »

J'avais l'agréable sensation que cette conversation nous avait rapprochés les uns des autres, et me sentis comblée par l'ouverture d'esprit dont mes deux meilleurs amis avaient fait preuve. Tous trois euphoriques, nous passâmes le reste de la soirée et une partie de la nuit à rire, grignoter des confiseries, et à échafauder le plan top secret « Projet Pansy Parkinson ». Ils m'expliquèrent également comment ils avaient découvert notre relation, et je ne fus pas surprise d'apprendre que Ron n'avait rien remarqué !

La rentrée arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, la fin des vacances au Terrier s'était avérée très agréable, mais j'avais hâte de mettre à exécution le P.P.P., comme nous l'appelions avec Ginny et Harry. Assise à la table des Griffondors, je participai avec enthousiasme aux conversations qui animaient ce banquet de rentrée, j'étais néanmoins nerveuse à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire dans quelques instants. Je jetai de temps en temps un coup d'œil en ta direction, et je ne fus pas surprise de percevoir sur ton visage cette même mine triste qu'avant les vacances. L'idée que tu aies passé deux semaines à souffrir me noua la gorge, et me persuada plus encore que ce que j'allais faire était une bonne chose, j'attendais simplement le bon moment.

Sans crier gare, tu te levas, laissant derrière toi tes amis avec un air plutôt comique de merlans frits. Je lançai un rapide regard à Harry et Ginny, puis me levai. Je fis quelques pas rapides en ta direction, et t'appelai avec fermeté, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de mon plan. Tu t'es arrêtée en plein milieu de l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle, et lentement, tu t'es retournée avec un air mi-affligé, mi-interrogateur, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements. Je pris une grande inspiration, et franchis les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Ton visage perdit son côté abattu, tes traits se muant en une mine curieuse. Je plongeai mon regard dans le tien, trop contente de pouvoir me noyer dans le vert de tes yeux. Doucement, mes mains se posèrent sur tes joues, esquissant de délicates caresses et lentement, j'avançai mon visage jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres se déposent sur les tiennes, avec cette candeur qui m'avait tant manquée. Une fois la surprise passée, tu refermas ta bouche sur la mienne, scellant ce baiser plein de promesses alors qu'autour de nous, la Grande Salle était devenue complètement silencieuse.

Après quelques instants, tu t'es reculée, mêlant une nouvelle fois ton regard au mien, tu esquissas un léger sourire avant de me prendre dans tes bras. Ce retournement de situation me rendait si heureuse que je ne sentis pas tout de suite tes larmes tomber au creux de mon cou. Je resserrai brièvement notre étreinte, puis me reculai légèrement pour essuyer d'un geste tendre ces gouttelettes salées qui perlaient sur tes joues. Un « Je t'aime » s'échappa de ma bouche, qui m'étonna au moins autant que toi, mais il te redonna le sourire, et tu reposas avec douceur tes lèvres sur les miennes. Mon estomac se noua sous l'émotion et mes jambes devinrent incroyablement cotonneuse, menaçant de céder sous mon poids à n'importe quel instant !

Le silence qui s'était établi dans la Grande Salle fut brisé par de discrets applaudissements qui me firent rompre notre baiser. Quelques mètres derrière moi, je vis Harry se lever, et battre des mains de façon plus prononcée, suivi de près par Ginny qui m'envoya un regard complice. Bientôt, toute la Grande Salle se mit à nous acclamer bruyamment. Entre les sifflements et les applaudissements, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer, bientôt rejointe par ton rire cristallin.


	13. Chapitre 12

Album Photo – Chapitre 12

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster quelques choses, soucis familiaux… Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça plus longtemps ! =)

Je voulais remercier au passage ceux qui m'avaient laissé des commentaires, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! D'ailleurs pour répondre à un commentaire particulier : je sais que ça fait un peu cul-cul la praline la fin de mon chapitre précédent, mais j'aime les happy ends, c'est absolument congénital ! =) Pour ce qui est du résumé, je sais qu'il ne donne pas vraiment envie, mais que voulez vous, je suis vraiment vraiment nulle pour écrire des résumés… Enfin, des résumés pour mes histoires, parce que bizarrement, pour celles des autres, aucun souci !

Bonne lecture !

POV : Hermione G.

Je ne pus que sourire en repensant à notre réconciliation, mes souvenirs accentués par la photographie de notre étreinte dans la Grande Salle. Tandis que je songeais à cette soirée, j'entendis Pansy éclater de rire à côté de moi. Je lui envoyai un regard interrogateur auquel elle me répondit une fois son rire calmé :

_« Tu savais que même Dumbledore nous avait applaudi ? »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à mon tour en imaginant notre ancien directeur, applaudissant doucement avec un sourire en coin et un air approbateur. Je me demandais alors quelle avait été la réaction du reste du corps enseignant, mais je crois que cette question silencieuse restera sans réponse ! En tout cas, j'avais été agréablement surprise du soutien dont avaient fait preuve les élèves de Poudlard à notre égard. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle réaction, si bien qu'elle me fit chaud au cœur.

La photo suivante de l'album me rappellerait justement cela. Sur l'image animée, j'étais allongée au creux des racines d'un saule pleureur de la forêt interdite, et Pansy était confortablement installée contre moi. Je ne pus que sourire à ce souvenir qui datait de mai, il y a une quinzaine d'années.

* * *

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, aussi libre et aussi légère de toute ma vie. Depuis notre sortie du placard devant toute l'école, je me sentais déchargée d'un énorme poids, surtout grâce aux réactions des autres élèves quand j'y repense ! Il y avait d'abord Ginny, qui avait débarqué comme une furie dans les dortoirs, se jetant sans délicatesse sur mon lit. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire face à cette tornade rousse qui ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle était fière de moi, et qu'elle nous trouvait très mignonnes toutes les deux. Tout cela en un flot incroyablement rapide de paroles dont je tentais avec difficulté de saisir le sens. J'avais compris le message principal, c'était le plus important, non ? Elle s'extasiait sans cesse de mon coming-out, plus euphorique encore que moi ! Mais je pense que j'attendais avec appréhension la réaction que les élèves auraient au lendemain de cet évènement plutôt inattendu !

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre couple soit bien accueilli, deux filles, de maisons opposées, de quoi provoquer une crise cardiaque à certains… Mais même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais pas espéré recevoir un tel appui de la part de mes camarades de classe. Neville, Luna, Hanna Abbot, ils m'avaient tous montré leur soutien inconditionnel. Et leur quelques mots gentils accompagnés de sourires sincères ou de regards pétillants de franchise me firent me sentir mieux que jamais. Même des élèves à qui je n'avais jamais réellement parlé venaient me dire que ce que j'avais fait était vraiment très courageux. Bien sûr, il y en avait toujours pour critiquer. Quelques idiot par ci, par là, mais je ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. J'avais presque pitié de leur bêtise, si bien que leur comportement n'affecta en rien mon excellent humeur.

C'est justement ce dont nous parlions, moi allongée sur une couverture au creux des racines d'un saule pleureur, et toi, confortablement installée sur moi. Je ne pouvais te cacher l'enthousiasme et le joie que j'éprouvais en songeant à l'ouverture d'esprit des autres élèves. Tu restais silencieuse, acquiesçant avec calme. Tu avais un léger sourire scotché aux lèvres, et tes paupières closes me faisaient soupçonner que tu étais sur le point de t'endormir. Je ne t'en tins pas rigueur. La chaleur exceptionnelle de cette mi-mai ne tarda pas à me rendre somnolente à mon tour. Doucement, je m'endormis à mon tour, bercée par le ruissellement de la rivière qui coulait paisiblement à côté de nous, et par le doux bruissement des branches du saule, qui se balançaient paresseusement sous l'effet du vent. Un dernier bâillement me mena sans peine dans les bras de Morphée

Je ne sais combien de temps j'avais dormi, une demi heure ? Une heure ? Ou deux peut-être ? Mais tu me tiras de ma léthargie, tes lèvres délicatement posée dans mon cou, qui remontaient langoureusement vers ma mâchoire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je sentis la pointe de tes boucles caresser ma peau en de doux chatouillis. Mon estomac se serra légèrement et la sensation qu'un millier de papillons prenaient leur envol agita mes trippes. J'avais envie de t'embrasser. Même si nous n'avions plus besoin de nous cacher, je ne me lassai pas de tes lèvres. Si bien que je posai mes mains sur tes joues afin d'approcher ton visage du mien. Tu caressas tendrement le bout de mon nez du tien me faisant frissonner. Je laissai échapper un léger rire qui résonna faiblement dans la forêt et murmurai :

_« Tu sais, chez les Moldus on appelle ce que tu viens de faire_ "_Un baiser esquimau"_ _»_

Tu soufflas un léger _« Ah oui ? »_. Et je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre, à la vue de tes yeux clos et de ton sourire, que les tendres caresses qu'esquissaient mes doigts sur tes joues avaient tendance à te déconcentrer. J'approchai mon visage du tien, mais alors que nos lèvres allaient se sceller en un doux baiser, j'entendis des brindilles craqueler sous des pas qui paressaient lourds à mon oreille. Curieuses, nous nous tournâmes vers ce qui venait perturber notre instant de tendresse, et je retins avec peine un petit cri aigu. Tu posas fermement ta main sur ma bouche, m'intimant le silence, alors que de mes yeux écarquillés, je regardais un troll approcher. Mon esprit se mit à tourner rapidement, cherchant comment nous pourrions nous sortir de cette situation.

Il était plus petit que celui de ma première année, mais il dépassait probablement les deux mètres. Il nous fixait d'un air mi menaçant-mi hébété qui m'aurait surement faite rire dans d'autres circonstances. Le troll avançait toujours vers nous, trainant avec une nonchalance involontaire une énorme massue derrière lui, et je fus bientôt capable de sentir son odeur fétide. Je te vis soudainement te lever avec un air déterminé qui sembla surprendre l'énorme bête. Tu te tournas un bref instant vers moi, me faisant comprendre de ne surtout pas bouger. J'allais protester, quand d'un bond ta silhouette fine et élancée se mua majestueusement en une panthère d'un noir jais de la même couleur que tes cheveux. J'étais absolument abasourdie. Je ne savais pas que étais une animagus ! Je fus encore plus surprise de voir le troll reculer d'un pas après avoir assisté à ta transformation, et quand tu te mis à grogner, approchant de manière menaçante le géant, celui-ci ne perdit pas son temps et prit rapidement ses jambes à son cou, fuyant en laissant échapper de peu virils grognements.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant le monstrueux troll s'échapper vers les profondeurs de la forêt, criant presque comme une fillette, et un instant je pensai entendre Lavande Brown hurler dans les bois. Tandis que mon rire se clamait, je te vis te retourner tout en te transformant avec une dextérité impressionnante. Moi qui trouvais la métamorphose passionnante, je fus émerveillée par la fluidité de ta mutation. Les mots me manquaient pour décrire les spectacle auquel j'assistai, c'était tout simplement une merveille pour les yeux ! Chacun de tes muscles, de tes os devenaient animaux, puis de nouveau toi avec une telle précision ! J'en restai sans voix, et tu en profitas pour revenir vers moi. Tu avais cette façon de te déplacer, prédatrice, féline, je te revoyais presque sous ta forme animale. Une majestueuse panthère, l'allure fière, la tête haute, et avec de magnifiques yeux verts.

Tu t'installas à califourchon sur mes hanches, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tu ne t'étais pas changée en félin juste devant mes yeux, et je ne pus plus retenir ma surprise.

_« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais animagus »_ m'exclamais-je, mi-fascinée, mi-offusquée.

Tes épaules se soulevèrent simplement, et je pensai un instant que tu ne répondrais rien, mais tu soufflas d'un air détaché

_« Tu le sais maintenant. »_

Tu approchas ton visage du mien afin de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes, mais je me reculai, m'exclamant au passage.

_« Attends ! C'est juste énorme comme information ! »_

Je me tus un instant, cherchant une réponse dans tes yeux, fermement dirigés vers les vaguelettes de la rivière. Je compris que tu ne dirais rien, c'est pourquoi je repris, avec plus de douceur cette fois ci

_« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »_

Tes yeux se levèrent vers les miens, et tu m'adressas un léger sourire avant de souffler à mon égard

_« C'est pas le genre de truc très facile à caser dans une conversation… T'imagines : il fait moche, tu trouves pas ? Au fait, je suis animagus et je peux me transformer en patnhère noire !_ tu marquas une petite pause avant de reprendre. _Et puis, j'aime garder ça secret, pas que je te fasse pas confiance ! C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'aime pas le fait que les gens puissent se dire "Wah, mais elle est trop forte !", tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

La légère moue triste dessinée sur les traits de ton visage te donnait un air vraiment mignonne, c'étais pas souvent que tu te montrais si sensible. C'est pourquoi je saisi fermement ta main, et déposai un léger baiser sur ta joue avant de te répondre

_« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes talents magiques si tu restes humble. Tu pourras te sentir coupable le jour où tu t'en vanteras !_ Je souris silencieusement en pensant à ce que j'allais dire, puis repris. _Et puis, si un jour ça arrive, je te promets d'être dans les parages pour te botter les fesses ! »_

J'eus l'effet escompté : tu éclatas d'un rire franc qui résonna agréablement dans la forêt, puis tu hochas vivement la tête quand je te demandai si ça allait mieux. Tes lèvres vinrent alors enfin rejoindre les miennes, et dans un soupir d'aise, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, plagiant outrageusement Voltaire. Un instant, je songeai que même si le livre critiquait la naïve candeur du héros éponyme, ce drôle de Pangloss avait raison. Et je comprenais pleinement la sincérité de sa formule, inaltérable quand je me retrouvais dans tes bras. Il faudrait que je te prête ce livre, qu'en penserais-tu ?

Tu me coupas dans ma réflexion me faisant frissonner, ta main que tu venais de poser sur l'extérieur de ma cuisse remontant langoureusement sous ma jupe. Je souris et murmurai dans notre baiser.

_« Tu n'as pas peur que le troll revienne ? »_

Je sentis ta bouche sourire contre la mienne. Tu passas lascivement ta langue sur ma lèvre inférieure – ce qui me donna légèrement le vertige – puis tu me répondis dans le baiser.

_« Si il revient, je lui botte les fesses ! »_

Je ne pus me retenir de rire doucement face à l'improbabilité de la situation. Et je me dis l'espace d'un court instant, que si tu n'étais pas tellement occupée à m'embrasser et à passer tes mains sous les plis de ma jupe, tu m'aurais très certainement lancé un regard faussement vexé à cause de mon rire.

Joueuse, je saisis avec fermeté les poignets de tes doigts baladeurs et les plaçai dans ton dos, pour ne les maintenir à cet endroit uniquement avec ma main gauche tandis que la droite se plaça lascivement sur ta poitrine, la caressant avec grivoiserie. En même temps, je relevai légèrement ma cuisse, l'appuyant langoureusement sur ton intimité. Tu brisas notre baiser, à bout de souffle, et je vis à travers tes pupilles dilatée que tu avais envie de moi. Amusée, je m'approchai de ton oreille et en léchai le lobe avant d'y murmurer chaudement.

_« Tu es sûre d'être en état d'affronter un troll là maintenant ? »_

Du coin de l'œil, je te vis fermer les yeux et te mordre la lèvre inférieure, alors que tu tentais toujours de calmer ta respiration laborieuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, très amusée par la situation. Puis je me détachai de ton corps, m'adossant au tronc du saule pleureur, curieuse de savoir quelle serait ta réaction. J'hésitais, soit tu en profiterais pour reprendre tes esprits, soit tu voudrais que je reprenne là où j'en étais. Tu restas interdite une seconde, le temps d'expirer l'air qu'il restait dans tes poumons, puis plongeant tes yeux intensément dans les miens, tu reposas tes lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant avidement tandis que tes mains recommençaient à se balader librement sur mon corps. J'avais extrêmement chaud, et je me félicitai de ne pas être restées à l'intérieur où la chaleur serait devenue étouffante.

Avec dextérité, j'inversai nos positions, plaçant une de mes jambe entre les tiennes et repris notre baiser là où je l'avais interrompu. Mes lèvres se refermèrent sur les tiennes toujours plus sensuellement, plus rapidement, plus fermement, et tandis que je défaisais tant bien que mal ta cravate, je capturai ta lèvre inférieure et la mordillai légèrement. Quand elle en eut fini avec ta cravate, ma main droite se posa délicatement sur ta joue pour y dessiner de complexes arabesques, la gauche tenant fermement la susnommée cravate.

Embrassant une dernière fois tes lèvres, je me relevai avec un peu de peine. Mes jambes tremblotante me firent vaciller un instant, puis je me reculai d'un pas, te laissant toute penaude. Toujours allongée contre les racines du saule pleureur, tu me regardais avec cet air abasourdi, et je me retins de rire à la vue de ton visage déconfit. Les yeux pleins de malice, je te souris avant d'annoncer presque solennellement.

« Je dois rentrer, je n'ai pas fini le parchemin sur le Véritaserum que Slughorn nous a donné. »

Tu stupeur redoubla l'espace d'un instant, puis tu te levas à ton tour, mettant distraitement de l'ordre dans tes vêtement, toujours ces yeux presque exorbités me regardant d'un air consterné.

_« T'es vraiment sérieuse là ? »_ me demandas tu, effaçant toujours les derniers plis de ta robe de sorcier.

J'agrippai avec fermeté le col de ta robe de sorcier, et t'attirai vers moi, collant ton corps au mien. Tu t'étais tue, seul ton air de chien battu tentait de me convaincre de rester un peu plus auprès de toi

Je déposai un léger baiser sur a joue, et annonçai avec un petit sourire en coin

_« Oui, il faut que j'y aille… mon petit chat ! »_

Tes bras s'enroulèrent légèrement autour de ma nuque, et tu enfouis rapidement ta tête au creux de mou cou. Un long soupir s'échappa de tes lèvre, puis tu déposas un délicat baiser juste en dessous de ma mâchoire, qui me provoqua un frisson inconttrôlable.

_« Tu ne veux pas recopier le mien ? »_ soufflas-tu sans grande conviction.

Rien qu'à ton intonation, on pouvait deviner aisément que tu connaissais déjà la réponse. Je posai alors mes deux mains sur tes joues et ramenai ton visage face au mien. D'un baiser appuyé j'espérai t'apporter un peu de réconfort. Je savais pertinemment que les mots avaient peu de valeur à tes yeux, et je soupçonnai ton éducation bourgeoise, souvent teintée d'hypocrisie, d'être à l'origine de ton manque de confiance en l'expression verbale.

Je posai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les tiennes, les embrassant à maintes reprises, avant de me détacher de ton corps. Je m'éloignai de quelques pas et m'arrêtai pour te murmurer un dernier _« A plus tard »_ accompagné d'un sourire que je voulais apaisant.

Tu me rendis un sourire un peu forcé et je te vis t'affaler au creux des racines du saule pleureur en laissant échapper un nouveau soupir.

Ce soir là, je passai de longues heures à terminer ce fichu devoir de potion, songeant sans cesse aux moments de tendresse que j'aurais pu passer avec toi. Ma main droite griffonnait presque nerveusement le parchemin, l'autre tenait fermement ta cravate, que j'avais oublié de te rendre.


	14. Chapitre 13

Album Photo – Chapitre 13

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

Bonne lecture ! =)

POV : Pansy P.

Un fin sourire en coin vint étirer mes lèvres. Hermione avait été très surprise d'apprendre que j'étais une animagus. D'ailleurs à cette époque, peu de personnes étaient au courant. Je l'avais profondément impressionnée, au point que le surnom qu'elle me donna ce jour là resta. Souvent elle m'appelait « mon petit chat » ou quelque chose dans ce genre, et je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire.

Maintenant complètement lovée contre moi, ma petite brune tourna la page de l'épais livre de cuir, affichant ainsi la photographie suivante. Cette dernière m'inspira des sentiments mitigés, j'étais à la fois au bord du fou rire en repensant à cette journée, mais d'un autre côté, ces souvenirs m'inspiraient, et m'inspireraient toujours un léger pincement au cœur.

Hermione, qui tenait ma main, serra un peu plus son étreinte, ce qui me réconforta un peu, tandis que je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de ce mois de juin.

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines, je ne savais plus trop sur quel pied danser : tantôt je me sentais d'une humeur plus que joviale (la plupart du temps, lorsque je passais quelques instants avec toi), mais d'un autre côté, ma relation au sein des Serpentards avait subi un brusque revirement. De majestueuse princesse des serpents, mon statut était passé à celui d'une sorte de paria à laquelle on n'osait même plus jeter un regard. Les filles du dortoir m'avaient infligé une espèce de quarantaine, ne m'adressant plus la parole, ni même aucune attention. Les garçons se montraient un peu plus… garçons, ne faisant que m'ignorer par la parole. Bien sûr, en dignes Serpentards, ne nous montrions rien de cela à l'extérieur, face aux autres maisons. Mais c'était différent, et je m'étonnais que personne n'ait remarqué que quelque chose se tramait, car, même si on s'adressait à moi en cours ou dans la Grande Salle aux repas, je n'arrivais plus à participer aux conversations de ma tablée, j'en étais littéralement incapable, sachant que quelques heures plus tard, je serais réduite au silence dans la chambre de mon dortoir.

Je n'osais pas te parler de mes sentiments, la façon dont notre relation avait été accueillie par les autres maisons te remplissait d'un tel bonheur ! Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, tous avaient compris à quel point je te rendais heureuse, et de ce fait, n'émettaient aucun jugement au sujet de la nature de notre couple.

Je crois que je t'enviais un peu, car tes amis se montraient si tolérants, et les miens si fermés d'esprits, que je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cela… Mais je compris bien vite que la maison des Serpentards, n'était en réalité, qu'un dangereux nid de vipères. Bien sûr, il y avait cette entente de Sangs-Purs, ce centre d'intérêt qu'ils partageaient tous, à savoir, rabaisser les moldus, mais après cela, il n'y avait plus rien. Un vide sinistre. Le raffinement n'était qu'une façade, car bien souvent, les garçons de ma maison se comportaient comme de vrais rustres dont les manières se rapprochaient de celles des Hommes de Neandertal. Je crois que Drago était à classer dans une catégorie à part, parce qu'il possédait toutes ces qualités de Serpentard, que nous montrions à l'extérieur, face aux autres maisons. Certes, il était des plus hautin et arrogant, mais il avait une certaine intelligence, sans nul doute, et une élégance exemplaire. Mais même lui, mon meilleur ami, m'avait tourné le dos à ma sortie du placard.

Oui je t'enviais, car à côté de ce que je vivais, Harry Ginny, Luna et les autres semblaient si ravis de ton bonheur. J'étais complètement jalouse de cette amitié franche et sincère que ne semblait pas pouvoir exister au sein de ma maison, et je réalisai douloureusement que les relations qui unissaient les serpents verts et argents n'étaient qu'une vaine mascarade, car à partir de l'instant où l'un de nous faisait un "faux pas", il était exclu de la communauté, excommunié de ce club très fermé qu'étaient les serpents à sang pur.

Toi de ton côté, tu avais l'air si heureuse, tu rayonnais littéralement. Ma petite lionne aux allures de soleil doré. Je ne voulais pas entacher ton bonheur par la marginalisation que je subissais au sein de ma maison, si bien que je me tus et gardais le secret… Du mois jusqu'au milieu de ce mois de juin, où tu parvins à me démasquer.

Nous révisions à l'extérieur, assises sur l'herbe verdoyante du Parc de Poudlard et profitions allègrement des timides rayons de soleil qui venaient dorer notre peau. Plongée dans ton grimoire de métamorphose, tu ne remarquas pas tout de suite que mes pensées avaient quitté nos livres poussiéreux pour se mêler tortueusement aux problèmes affectifs que j'éprouvais à cet instant. Je resongeais à tout ce mutisme qui m'entourait, toute cette indifférence, voire ce dégoût que je semblais inspirer à certains.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que tu relevais la tête des lignes jaunies de ton palimpseste, tu me jetas un regard interloqué que je fis mine de ne pas remarquer. Mais tu avais bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, aussi, posas tu délicatement ta main sur ma cuisse, m'arrachant ainsi de mes angoissantes pensées, et tandis que je tournais un regard las vers toi, tu m'interrogeas d'une voix douce :

_« Parles moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon petit chat ? »_

Le surnom que tu employas me fit légèrement sourire. J'avais vraiment du t'impressionner ce jour là dans la forêt ! Néanmoins, la question posée m'avait un tantinet mise mal à l'aise. Je me remémorai avec cynisme à quel point j'avais insisté pour que nous sortions du placard, alors qu'aujourd'hui je me sentais tellement vide. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je regrettais, le moment où tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, avait été l'un des plus heureux, mais j'avais l'impression d'être une de ces cocottes minutes moldues : prête à exploser. Le silence permanent qui m'entourait depuis quelques semaines m'étouffait exponentiellement, et j'avais l'impression que si je devais rester comme cela un peu plus longtemps, tous les mots retenus se répandraient en un flot venimeux qui empoisonnerait chacun de ceux que j'avais autrefois considérés comme mes amis. Qui sait, peut être que cela me soulagerait, mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Parfois j'avais presque envie de me gifler : pourquoi est-ce que ces gens qui me tournaient le dos me faisaient aussi mal, ils n'étaient que des crétins prétentieux après tout !

Ta main commença à esquisser de tendres caresses juste au-dessus de mon genou, ce qui interrompit le flot de pensées malsaines qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas répondu à ta question, et ton regard appuyé, ainsi que tes doigts dessinant de réconfortants trait sur ma peau m'incitèrent à me confier.

Je me raclai la gorge, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je pouvais te dire ou même comment commencer la conversation. Je soupirai bruyamment, puis plongeai mes yeux dans les tiens avant de souffle

_« Je me disais que tout le monde n'était pas aussi tolérant que tes amis. »_

Je forçai un léger sourire, mais je ne trompais personne, surtout pas toi ! Tu me scrutais attentivement avec un air grave, et j'avais la ferme impression que tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je me sentais mise à nue devant tes prunelles brunes, qui investiguaient au plus profond de mon âme. Ne soufflant plus un mot, tu me questionnas affin d'en savoir plus :

_« Ils l'ont mal pris ? »_

Un rire jaune s'échappa spontanément de mes lèvres face à cette évidence, et replongeant mon regard dans le tien, je te répondis :

_« Techniquement, ils ne me l'ont pas dit… Mais vu qu'ils m'ignorent (dans le meilleur des cas) je suppose que oui, ils l'ont mal pris ! »_

Sur ton visage s'afficha une mine désolée, tu te souciais plus de mon état que tous mes anciens amis réunis… Cette pensée me fit un pincement au cœur et ma gorge se serra légèrement. Ta main se posa délicatement sur ma joue, et je dois avouer que ce contact me fit du bien. Je t'adressai même un petit sourire sincère.

_« Et Drago, il n'a pas pris ta défense ?»_ me demandas-tu.

Un fin soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que j'esquissai brièvement une moue ennuyée.

_« Tu sais, on n'est pas à Griffondor, et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Drago s'est juste contenté de faire comme les autres en m'ignorant royalement ! »_

Tu avais l'air complètement éberluée, tu ne devais sûrement pas comprendre ce genre de comportement, qui, j'imagine, n'existait que dans ma maison. Affin de t'éclairer un peu, je te murmurai cette vérité douloureuse dont j'avais récemment fait la découverte :

_« Tu sais Hermione, chez les Serpentards, tout n'est qu'une question d'apparence. Tout est faux ! Ceux que tu croies être tes amis ne le sont pas vraiment, et n'hésitent pas à t'abandonner si ils considèrent que tu fais un pas de travers ! Et dire que j'étais comme ça…»_ finis-je par souffler en baissant les yeux.

Alors que je fixais toujours le sol, tu t'approchas pour venir t'assoir juste à côté de moi, d'une main ferme, tu saisis mon menton et releva mon visage. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou être apeurée face à ta moue réprobatrice. Tu ne dis rien pendant de longs instants, ce qui me donna de langoureux frissons.

_« Ne redis jamais ça Pansy, tu n'es pas comme eux, et je doute qu'un jour tu l'aies été ! »_ m'annonças-tu d'un ton ferme. Puis ton visage se radoucit et tu poursuivis _« Franchement, si tu avais été aussi superficielle, est-ce que tu m'aurais embrassée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? »_

Ta dernière phrase me fit sourire, et rien que de repenser à ce souvenir chaleureux, j'en oubliais que mes camarades m'avaient enfermée dans cette prison de silence. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, alors que mes yeux avaient quitté ton regard chaud, et s'étaient posés avec envie sur tes lèvres. Ne résistant pas bien longtemps, je les capturai en un baiser doux qui me fit fondre. Un instant, je pensai à quel point tu pouvais me rendre heureuse, tu effaçais mes affreux démons intérieurs d'un sourire, et quand tu m'embrassais, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ce sentiment de plénitude que tu faisais naître en moi valait définitivement toutes les batailles du monde, et je songeai que si mes "amis" n'étaient pas en mesure de comprendre cela, alors ils ne méritaient pas mon attention, ni mes larmes. Délicatement, je me reculai, laissant un léger espace entre nous, et, alors qu'un sourire sincère vint illuminer mon visage, je te soufflai un _« Merci »_ lourd de sens. Tu me souris à ton tour, profitant silencieusement de notre complicité. Silence qui fut bien vite brisé par une voix qui ne m'était que trop familière...

_« Oh, une Sang-de-bourbe qui embrasse une Traitre-à-son-sang… Que c'est mignon ! J'en ai presque envie de vomir… » _annonça Drago d'une voix forte avec un profond air de dégoût.

Lui, qui ne m'avait affligée que par son silence jusque là, venait de me frapper en plein cœur, et ça faisait affreusement mal…

D'un coup je te vis te relever, comme si tu étais montée sur des ressorts, puis tu t'approchas comme une furie du petit groupe de Serpentards. Mes anciens amis. Je me levais à mon tour et te rejoignis au pas de course sentant le scandale venir, mais avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, tu leur hurlais déjà leurs quatre vérités en face. Ma gentille petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait fait place à un ouragan de colère qui remettait tour à tour Drago, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle à leur place (même si je doutais que ces derniers aient compris ce qu'il se passait). Personne n'osait t'interrompre, ils avaient tous un air surpris, voire légèrement effrayé, et je crois que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais ri aux éclats.

J'agrippai ton avant bras, espérant te clamer un peu. A cet instant, tu leur avais déjà largement fait comprendre que leur comportement était inacceptable, qu'en tant qu'amis ils étaient supposés me soutenir, quels que soient mes choix.

Quand ton discours moralisateur se termina, personne n'osa parler au départ. On n'entendait que ta respiration, rendue laborieuse par ton accès de colère. Sur l'instant, je doutais que les quatre garçons aient retenu quoi que ce soit de ce que tu leur avais dit, je serrai un peu plus mon bras qui tenait le tien, t'invitant silencieusement à nous en aller. Tu leur jeta un dernier regard dégouté aux allures acariâtres, puis tu tournas vigoureusement les talons. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, fière autant que je pouvais l'être de toi. Enfin… ma joie fut de bien courte durée, car une poignée de secondes plus tard, Drago revint à la charge…

_« Eh bien Parkinson, tu as besoin de ta _petite-amie_ de Sang-de-bourbe pour prendre ta défense ? Tu es pathétique »_ hurla-t-il à mon égard.

Sour le coup je vis rouge. Plus rien ne pouvait retenir ma colère, pas même ta main qui serrait très fortement la mienne. Je me détachais violemment de ton étreinte et m'avançai avec rage vers le groupe de serpents. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi furieuse de toute ma vie. Je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi, n'entendais plus un son émaner du Parc. Je ne remarquai même pas que toute les discussions s'étaient interrompues, et que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Toute la peine que j'avais pu éprouver jusqu'ici s'était muée en une fureur sans borne.

J'eus vite fait de rejoindre le blondinet, mon esprit s'était comme mué en missile tête chercheuse, et Drago était ma cible. Dans ma colère, je saisis vigoureusement le Serpentard par le col, et le relevai sans peine – je dois sûrement remercier l'adrénaline pour cela. D'un coup il eut l'air terrorisé. Comme un enfant sur le point de se faire punir. Sans que je ne puisse me retenir, je lui administrai une gifle monumentale qui sembla résonner dans tout le Parc. Je ne sentais aucune douleur, au maximum, un léger picotement au niveau de ma paume, mais Drago mit un long moment à se redresser, et quand ce fut chose faite, on pouvait clairement distinguer la trace écarlate que ma main avait laissée sur sa joue pâle. Il portait de nouveau cet air exorbité, le même qu'il avait affiché lorsque tu l'avais copieusement engueulé.

J'attendis quelques instant que ma respiration se calme, et lui annonçai d'une voix emplie de haine

_« Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas besoin de ma petite-amie pour me protéger. Et d'ailleurs, son sang est plus pur que celui de tous les Serpentards réunis. »_

Une folle envie de lui cracher à la figure me vint, mais le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait m'en empêcha. _« N'oublions pas les bonnes manières tout de même »_ songeai-je avec un léger sourire. Je lançai un dernier regard à Drago, avant de te rejoindre près de l'entrée du Château.

Tu étais muette, bouche bée, rendue silencieuse par ta stupeur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cela. Tu souris à ton tour, et je pus déceler une once de fierté dans ton regard. Je relevai alors la tête, et bombai outrageusement le torse, ce qui te fit rire. Je ne pouvais décrire le sentiment qui m'animait, je me sentais déchargée d'un poids énorme (sûrement grâce à la gifle), et d'un autre côté, ton rire clair qui s'élevait discrètement dans le Parc me firent pousser des ailes. Mes mains, à la fois délicates et fermes, vinrent se poser sur tes joues, et mes lèvres rejoignirent rapidement les tiennes en un baiser au goût de liberté. Merlin que c'était bon, cette légèreté sur mes épaules, cette sensation de délivrance qui s'écoulait dans mes veines… C'était tout bonnement fantastique, et je compris enfin ce que tu avais ressenti ces derniers temps.

Plus qu'heureuse, je refermai encore et encore mes lèvres sur les tiennes, appréciant ce moment autant que je le pouvais. Et alors que je me reculai légèrement, rompant notre baiser, le sourire que tu m'adressais me donna des papillons au ventre. Puis tu enfouis ta tête au creux de mon cou, y déposas quelques baisers, d'abord près de ma clavicule, qui remontèrent vers mon oreille ensuite. Tes lèvres s'apposèrent à l'instant derrière le cartilage tortueux de mon pavillon auriculaire, puis tu me murmuras doucement.

_« Ca fait du bien n'est-ce pas ? »_

Taquine, je te répondis :

_« Quoi, la gifle ou ton baiser ? »_

Tu mordillas légèrement le lobe de mon oreille, en guise de réprimande, mais la sensation de tes lèvres sur ma peau me donna plus chaud qu'autre chose.

J'attendis quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits, et te répondis en un murmure :

_« Pour la raclée que j'ai mise à Drago, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Quant à l'autre chose… tu sais pertinemment l'effet que ça me fait »_ conclus-je par un sourire.

Ton nez qui glissait dans mon cou s'arrêta tandis que ton visage venait se replacer face au mien. Tes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire bienveillant, et un instant je vis une lueur taquine passer au fond de tes prunelles chocolat. Tu te tournas vers le groupe des Serpentards, qui nous regardaient d'un air hébété, et leur cria :

_« Hey Drago ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu te fais frapper par une fille, attention, chez les moldus on aime bien dire "jamais deux sans trois" ! »_

Je sentis pointer le fou-rire au creux de ma gorge, et tentai de me retenir, mais quand mon regard croisa le tien, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire ! N'y tenant plus, tu me rejoins bien vite, à même titre que les élèves du qui avaient suivi notre altercation ! Et tandis que je me calmais, je saisis ta main et t'entraînai à l'intérieur su Château.


	15. Chapitre 14

Album Photo – Chapitre 14

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir! Bonne lecture ! =)

POV : Pansy P.

En repensant à la chute de cet affront entre Serpentards, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Drago avait été si secoué, et la trace rouge de son visage avait mis tellement de temps à disparaître !

Hermione me regardait avec un sourie amusé. Sa réplique si légère mais cinglante pour le blondinet m'avait achevée ce jour là ! Finalement, toute rancœur avait disparu, et seule l'image de l'énorme gifle restait gravée dans mon esprit, représentant un souvenir que je ne voulais oublier pour rien au monde.

Une fois remise de mes éclats, je me saisis de l'album et tournai la page pour afficher une nouvelle photo. Sur cette dernière, nous nous trouvions au milieu de la voie 9 ¾ de King's Cross, et tu m'envoyais un baiser de la main tandis que je te regardais avidement. Une nouvelle fois, les souvenirs m'envahirent…

* * *

Le mois de juin de cette année s'était avéré des plus mouvementé ! Moi qui pensais que ce serait juste de nouveaux abominables examens de fin d'année, je m'étais lourdement trompée !

Mon moral s'était heureusement amélioré. Grâce à mon altercation avec Drago, j'avais finalement tiré un trait sur mes anciennes amitiés, et sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, de nouvelles se tissaient solidement. Souvent, lorsque nous révisions à la bibliothèque, Ginny se joignait joyeusement à nous, enfin, aussi joyeusement que le permettait cette ambiance studieuse. Elle me gratifiait au passage d'un large sourire que je ne pouvais vraiment expliquer, et discutait gaiement avec moi. Au départ je devais avouer, ne pas vraiment savoir comment réagir à une telle marque de sympathie. Mais, une fois, alors que nous étions plongées dans l'étude des potions, Ginny confortablement installée en face de nous, tu me glissa à l'oreille qu'elle avait fortement été impressionnée par ma gifle, et qu'elle m'aimait bien. J'en étais fortement ravie : il me tenait vraiment à cœur d'être appréciée par tes amis. Et à peine quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'attendais, seule, l'arrivée de Rogue dans la salle de classe, Harry vint me voir à son tour, murmurant doucement :

_« J'ai adoré la baffe ! »_

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, et lui rétorquai

_« Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien ! Et puis… celle d'Hermione m'avait plutôt bien inspirée ! »_

Nous rîmes doucement ensemble, puis Harry me laissa pour rejoindre sa place à côté de Ron.

Le sort que j'avais réservé à Drago dans le parc m'avait apporté une certaine notoriété au sein de Poudlard, surtout auprès des autres maisons, et puis, le fait de sortir avec toi m'avait d'une certaine manière, intronisée dans le club Anti-Serpentards. Ainsi, tous ceux qui avaient autrefois été malmenés par mes "confrères" me considéraient avec une certaine sympathie, qui me fit chaud au cœur. Je me liai bien vite d'amitié avec Harry et Ginny, discutant vivement de Quidditch, mais je dois avouer que j'avais du mal avec Ron. Ce dernier se montrait souvent bougon en ma présence, ce qui lui valait fréquemment une remarque de la part de Ginny, Harry ou même toi. J'imaginais qu'il ne devait pas très bien prendre le fait que nous sortions ensemble. Et jaloux qu'il était, il ne pouvait de ce fait, pas m'apprécier pleinement. Mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur : j'aimais d'ailleurs le taquiner, ce qui faisait rire aux éclats Harry et Ginny, mais qui avait le don de mettre Ron en rogne !

Il y avait cette fois où notre petite bande était assise à une des tables de la Grande Salle, discutant joyeusement… enfin, Harry, Ginny et moi parlions de l'hygiène capillaire de Rogue, toi, tu étais plongée dans ton bouquin de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Ron s'enfilait des dragées surprises à une vitesse affolante. A un instant, tandis qu'un court silence s'était installé entre nous, je me tournai vers Ron avec un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, et lui demandai, taquine :

_« Dis donc Ron, avec toutes les dragées que tu manges, tu n'as pas peur ? Tu sais, ça tombe directement sur les hanches et sur les fesses ! »_

Ce dernier sembla s'étrangler, et tandis que ses oreilles prenaient une teinte rouge voire violacée, j'entendis Ginny et Harry pouffer discrètement de rire. Même toi, qui n'avait pas relevé les yeux de ton livre, tu affichais un large sourire amusé ! Ron ne dit rien, sûrement trop agacé, mais une infime partie de moi soupçonnait qu'il s'était coincé une de ces fichues dragées dans le gosier ! En tout cas, il passa le reste de son temps à bouder, et à émettre des grognements à mon égard. J'étais consciente que le fait de taquiner Ron n'allait sûrement pas arranger nos relations, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'essayais tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère lourde comme du plomb en charriant Ron, mais ce dernier prenait la mouche si facilement qu'au final, je ne faisais qu'aggraver les choses. Me dirigeant vers mon cours de potion, je me demandais soudain avec amusement si je ne pouvais acheter son affection avec des Chocogrenouilles. Je secouai la tête, chassant cette idée de mon esprit, même si au final, elle ne me semblait pas si incongrue que ça.

Même si j'y songeais souvent, l'hostilité de Ron ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, j'aimais bien passer du temps avec Ginny et Harry, et il ne pouvait en aucun cas gâcher ce plaisir. Oui, j'avais la ferme impression d'avoir trouvé auprès des deux Griffondors une amitié sincère, naissante bien sûr, mais sincère, et ce sentiment m'emplissait d'allégresse !

Un des nombreux avantages de mes nouvelles amitiés, c'est qu'elles me permettaient de passer bien plus de temps avec toi. Les éphémères rendez-vous nocturnes de la bibliothèque étaient restés un de nos rituels favoris, mais j'aimais le fait de passer ma journée avec toi. Parler de cours, de météo, de tout et de rien avec toi. Plaisanter avec toi. T'embrasser quand je le voulais. C'était vraiment parfait… Quoique, il m'arrivait parfois de maudire le Choixpeau de nous avoir réparties dans des maisons différentes, ce qui réduisaient clairement l'intimité de nos échanges. Une de ces soirées où je te retrouvai à la bibliothèque m'avait particulièrement frustrée !

Le dîner dans la Grande Salle s'était terminé depuis quelques heures, et presque tous les élèves avaient rejoint leur Salle Commune pour s'y détendre un peu. Mais je savais pertinemment que toi tu n'y serais pas. Avec un sourire impatient, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque avec hâte de passer quelques instants avec toi. J'ouvris doucement la grande porte en chêne, et me dirigeai vers la table où tu étais installée avec une énorme pile de livre. Mes lèvres toujours étirées en un sourire, je déposai un léger baiser sur ta joue gauche en murmurant un _« Coucou »_ à ton attention. Tu relevas la tête de ton parchemin avec un air radieux qui fit chavirer mon cœur. Tes doigts tachetés d'encre bleue se frayèrent doucement un chemin vers ma main avant de la saisir délicatement. Mon sourire s'élargit encore, tandis que tu te penchais vers nos mains entrelacées, ne me lâchant pas du regard, et posas un léger baiser sur le dos de ma main. J'en frissonnais. Tes prunelles brunes me fixaient avec une telle intensité, que mes joues habituellement pâles s'empourprèrent violemment et j'avais la ferme impression que la température de la pièce était montée en flèche. Inconsciemment, mes dents de mirent à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, tentant de réprimer la furieuse envie de t'embrasser langoureusement qui germait sournoisement dans mon esprit. Tu devinas chacune de mes pensées, et en réponse, tu affichas un sourire amusé. Oui, ça t'amusait beaucoup de me mettre dans un état de confusion pareil ! Je m'en voulais presque de me laisser basculer pour si peu. Tu ne m'avais pas touchée avec passion, ou embrassée lascivement : seul un léger baiser sur ma main et un regard m'avaient plongée dans une confusion sans pareille. Tu te redressas un peu, et me lançant un air désolé, tu murmuras à mon égard.

_« Je suis désolée, j'ai pas encore tout à fait fini, tu me laisses encore cinq minutes ? »_

Les traits de ton visage me firent complètement fondre. Ton regard avait perdu toute la sensualité d'avant, il ressemblait maintenant à celui d'une petite fille qui venait de faire une bêtise.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, je hochai la tête, et me dirigeai vers un des rayons de la bibliothèque. D'un pas rapide, je rejoignis la section Botanique de la pièce, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser aux livres alignés en face de moi, cherchant désespérément à recouvrer mes esprits. Je soupirai bruyamment, tentant de retrouver un teint normal, ainsi qu'une température corporelle plus proche des trente sept degrés. Appuyant faiblement mes mains contre le rayonnage, je laissai ma tête tomber vers le sol désespérément. Les émotions que le moindre de tes gestes provoquait en moi étaient indescriptibles, et je détestais délicieusement à quel point elles pouvaient me rendre faible. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, tandis que je fermai les yeux pour penser à quelque chose de moins excitant. Rogue ? Une moue dégoutée s'afficha sur mon visage. J'étais tombée bien bas : devoir penser à Rogue pour te sortir de ma peau ? C'était presque pitoyable… Mais sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, mon esprit se mit à divaguer et à imaginer te courbes, malheureusement trop bien cachées par l'uniforme de Poudlard. Toujours les yeux fermés, ma bouche s'entrouvrit faiblement alors que mes pensées imaginaient encore chaque ligne de ton corps. L'air dégouté que j'avais affiché quelques secondes auparavant se mua bien vite en un sourire en coin, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher.

D'un coup, je sursautai. Des bras familiers s'étaient enroulés autour de ma taille, et bientôt ton corps se colla au mien. Je me redressai d'un coup, cherchant avidement à augmenter le contact entre nos deux corps. D'une main, tu dégageas la cascade de mes cheveux du côté gauche de mon cou, puis tu la reposas délicatement sur mon ventre, juste en dessous du nombril. Bientôt, ta tête plongea dans mon cou, ton nez glissant avec douceur le long de ma peau. Mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément et mon visage se tourna légèrement vers ma gauche, se rapprochant légèrement du tien. Tes lèvres remplacèrent rapidement le bout de ton nez, me faisant défaillir d'avantage. Elles se promenaient délicatement sur la peau, l'embrassant par-ci, par-là, et de temps en temps, je sentais un petit bout de langue se frayer un chemin à travers ta bouche, qui me laissait une brûlante trace de salive au creux de mon cou. J'étais dans l'incapacité totale de parler, tes assauts me procurant de délicieux vertiges et des soupirs béats.

Tes mains, jusqu'alors immobiles, se glissèrent lentement sous ma chemise et se mirent à caresser ma peau blanche du bout des doigts, passant parfois sous ma jupe. A cet instant, mes lèvres me brûlaient douloureusement, voulant furieusement embrasser les tiennes. N'y tenant plus, je me retournai, la bouche entre-ouverte et les pupilles dilatées de désir, et ce que je vis eut le don de m'exalter d'avantage. Ton corps collé au mien se soulevait presque péniblement au rythme de ta respiration un tantinet laborieuse, ton regard pratiquement noir me scrutait avec envie, et tes mains posées au creux de mes reins caressaient doucement le bas de mon dos. Tu te mis bientôt à mordiller la partie gauche de ta lèvre inférieure, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, en pensant que c'était certainement une manière de refouler un peu ces envies qui prenaient possession de ton corps, tout comme je l'avais fait il y a quelques minutes. Mes mains se posèrent doucement sur tes joues rougies, et je pus qu'être surprise par la chaleur que je sentis à travers ce contact. Un sourire en coin se figea sur mes lèvres : ainsi je n'étais pas la seule que nos activités embrasaient ? Cette idée me plut énormément.

Lentement, je descendis mon regard, pour le poser avec désir sur ta bouche pulpeuse. Merlin que j'avais envie de t'embrasser à cet instant ! Sans que je ne puisse me retenir, mes lèvres s'approchèrent doucement des tiennes, sans pour autant y déposer le baiser tant attendu. Ton souffle irrégulier balayait agréablement ma bouche m'excitant d'avantage. Je pouvais presque sentir mon cœur battre au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Je parcourrai alors le peu d'espace qui restait entre nos bouches, et autorisai mes lèvres à effleurer les tiennes. J'entendis ta respiration se faire plus difficile encore, ce qui m'amusa beaucoup, puis je pris pleinement possession de ta bouche, laissant lentement mes lèvres se refermer sur les tiennes. Quelques instants plus tard, tu répondis au baiser, ta bouche se scellant un peu plus fermement contre la mienne. Une nouvelle fois, je fus assaillie de vertiges, et ne répondant plus de rien, je me laissais aller à tes marques de tendresse.

Tu capturas ma lèvre inférieure, la suçotant lascivement avant de la mordiller avec délicatesse. J'avais extrêmement chaud, et mes jambes s'étaient faites de coton. Je te remerciai mentalement : si tes mains n'étaient pas fermement plaquées dans mon dos, le caressant parfois, mes jambes auraient certainement déjà cédé sous mon poids. J'en fus encore plus convaincue quand ta langue glissa lentement sur ma lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement incontrôlable m'échappa, et il sembla te rendre plus téméraire encore, car je sentis tes lèvres sourire contre les miennes tandis que tu me plaquais contre le rayonnage de livres, collant complètement ton corps contre le mien. Tu me faisais totalement perdre les pédales, tout ce que j'étais encore capable de faire, c'était répondre à tes baisers, et gémir à tes caresses de plus en plus appuyée.

Tes mains écartèrent les pans de ma robe de sorcier et se frayèrent un chemin sur mon ventre, glissant à travers ma chemise vers mes côtes jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine, aux tétons dressés depuis un bon bout de temps. Ta langue glissait agilement contre la mienne, qui, engourdie par le désir, n'arrivait presque plus à suivre le rythme effréné de tes baisers. Tes mains n'effleurèrent même pas mes seins, ce qui me frustra un tantinet, à la place, elles étaient remontées à la base de mon cou où elles entreprirent de défaire les boutons de mon chemisier. Tes doigts fins s'attaquèrent d'abord à ma cravate, qu'ils dénouèrent avec une agilité déconcertante. Elle tomba au sol alors que tu commençais à défaire ma chemise. Un bouton. Ta bouche embrassa une dernière fois mes lèvres, puis se posa légèrement dans mon cou, juste en dessous de ma mâchoire gauche. Tu embrassais, léchais, mordillais ma peau, m'arrachant d'autres gémissements. Deux boutons. Mes mains se glissèrent toutes seules dans tes boucles brunes, approchant plus encore ton visage de mon cou. Trois boutons. Tes lèvres remontèrent vers mon oreille et attrapèrent mon lobe qu'elles suçotaient goulument, donnant parfois un coup de dent, qui me faisait perdre la tête. Tu avais allumé un incendie dans mon bassin, et je mourrais d'envie que tu touches mon intimité, mais absolument incapable de dire un mot, je me contentais de gémir, et d'attendre plus ou moins patiemment que tu caresses mon bas ventre. Quatre boutons. Devinant, je ne sais comment mes pensées, tu glissas ta jambe gauche entre les miennes. La légère pression de l'avant de ta cuisse sur mon intimité m'arracha un cri de plaisir qui résonna bruyamment dans toute la bibliothèque. Cinq boutons. Tes mains remontèrent vers ma poitrine qu'elles se mirent à caresser à travers mon soutien gorge. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais jamais été aussi excitée de toute ma vie. Mon bassin se mit à bouger contre ta cuisse, toujours fermement appliquée sur mon intimité, m'arrachant de nouveaux cris de plaisir. J'avais besoin que tu me touches à cet instant, c'en était presque douloureux.

Du bout des doigts, tes mains se glissèrent sous mon soutien gorge et caressèrent mes seins de peau à peau. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir m'envahit, me faisait gémir bruyamment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour sentir ta langue glisser lascivement sur mes tétons fermes de suavité. Tous les gallions de Gringotts certainement !

Tes lèvres me dardaient d'un millier de baisers, glissant vers le côté droit de mon cou, tandis que ta main droite quitta ma poitrine pour se poser à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et laissais tomber ma tète sur la gauche, complètement submergée par les émotions que tu faisais naître en moi. Mes yeux restés clos jusqu'à maintenant s'ouvrirent, et se posèrent sur la fenêtre. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'en face de moi, la marque des ténèbres occupait sinistrement les cieux. Oubliant totalement tes lèvres dans mon cou, et tes mains sur mon corps, je me figeais d'horreur et parvins à peine à murmurer un _« Hermione »_ empreint d'effroi.

Tu relevas la tête, un peu confuse, puis suivant mon regard, tu remarquas à ton tour ce crâne sinistre au milieu du ciel. Pleine de sang-froid, tu ramassas ma cravate, m'intimant de me rhabiller. Je retrouvai rapidement mes esprits et reboutonnai avec empressement ma chemise tandis que tu renouais tant bien que mal ma cravate. Tu saisis fermement ma main, et nous précipitâmes vers l'extérieur du château. Il régnait dans Poudlard une cohue sans nom, des élèves courraient dans tous les sens. La confusion régnait en maître dans le château.

Quand nous rejoignîmes enfin la cour extérieure, une poignée d'élèves s'étaient déjà rassemblés derrière McGonagal. Nous nous approchâmes silencieusement, et je constatai avec épouvante qu'un corps inanimé était allongé sur l'herbe, le corps de Dumbledore. Je me sentis presque défaillir. Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue. Je l'aimais bien, moi, ce vieux fou, malgré ce que Drago pouvait dire, je l'admirais. Tournant mon regard vers toi, je te vis si fragile, tes traits crispés par la peine, et tes yeux au bord des larmes. Je glissai ma main dans la tienne et la serrai fermement, ne te quittant pas des yeux. Tu tournas un regard mélancolique vers moi et força un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Le pire fut quand Harry nous rejoignit d'un pas titubant, et s'effondra à côté du corps sans vie en sanglotant avec frénésie. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot, essuyant maladroitement mes larmes. Tout était si confus, je n'arrivais presque pas à y croire, pourtant le cadavre du plus grand magicien que j'aie connu me ramenait sans cesse à la dure réalité. Comme un seul homme, nous levions nos baguettes. Elèves, professeurs. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de considérer cela comme un dernier hommage. Du mois, c'est le sentiment qui m'animait à cet instant. Doucement, la marque des ténèbres disparut, laissant les étoiles briller dans le ciel d'encre. A cet instant, il faisait également nuit dans nos cœurs.

Les jours qui suivirent, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, et j'espérais désespérément me réveiller, retourner à ma vie d'avant. Tout avait été si simple, et maintenant tout me paraissait compliqué. Je pris conscience avec brutalité que la guerre avait commencé et qu'il faudrait choisir son camp. Je ne me posais même pas la question. Le dégoût que m'inspirait Drago était sans borne, et même si toute ma maison ou presque, allait rejoindre Voldemort, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire comme eux. Oui, le choix était fait.

Je me promenais un peu au hasard dans les couloirs, pensant au tournant qu'allait prendre ma vie. Mes pensées divaguaient aussi vers toi, tu me manquais… Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, je ne t'avais que croisée par-ci, par-là. J'étais restée un peu à l'écart de votre petit groupe de Griffondors : je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que vous vouliez sûrement vous retrouver entre amis proches pour encaisser le choc. Je pensais beaucoup à Harry aussi, tout le monde savait qu'il était proche de Dumbledore, et je m'inquiétais sérieusement pour son moral. Je brûlais de te demander comment Harry allait, ou encore d'aller le voir pour lui poser la question moi-même, mais à chaque fois que je m'approchais de vous, une petite voix au fond de ma tête me soufflait que vous vouliez certainement rester seuls et ne pas être dérangés.

Aux vues des circonstances, il avait été décidé de renvoyer les élèves chez eux sans les soumettre aux examens de fin d'année. Cette décision sauva certainement la mise à certains, moi je n'appréciais pas vraiment cette initiative, car elle signifiait que j'allais rentrer chez moi, et ne te verrai pas avant deux longs mois… C'est donc en trainant les pieds que je rejoignis la plateforme où nous attendait fièrement le Poudlard Express. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants et regardai le train avec une moue résignée, cherchant inconsciemment à rester près de Poudlard quelques secondes supplémentaires… Je soupirai : comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ! Mon flot de pensée fut interrompu par ta main qui se glissa doucement dans la mienne, et je retrouvai instantanément le sourire. Je serrai ma main et mélangeai mes prunelles vertes à tes yeux chocolats en un regard doux. Toi aussi tu me souriais, et ça me fit vraiment chaud au cœur, Merlin, tu m'avais tellement manqué.

Ton visage s'approcha du mien, et je m'extasiai à l'idée de retrouver le goût de tes lèvres. Mais ta bouche bifurqua au dernier moment et embrassa ma joue. Je te lançai alors un regard faussement outré qui te fit rire. Mes mains rejoignirent doucement tes joues, et mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les tiennes. Merlin que c'était bon ! Merlin comme tu m'avais manqué ! Tu refermas ta bouche sur la mienne, répondant avec tendresse à mon baiser, puis je me reculais légèrement et te pris dans mes bras en enfouissant ma tête dans ton cou. Le parfum de tes boucles brunes me rendirent ivre de toi, je m'enivrais de ton odeur la respirant sans me lasser, puis te murmurai au creux de ton oreille.

_« Comme tu m'as manqué ! _

_Toi aussi mon petit chat »_ m'avouas-tu avant de poser un léger baiser dans mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux, profitant un maximum de cette étreinte, sachant qu'il n'y en aurait plus beaucoup avant une longue séparation…

_« Hey les amoureuses ! »_ cria Ginny qui arrivait avec Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je fous soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal lui non plus ! Je me détachai de toi et leur souris doucement en leur lançant un _« Hey ! »_ jovial. Ginny se précipita dans mes bras, me faisant presque tomber à la renverse, et tandis qu'elle se détachait de notre accolade, elle me lança d'un air presque réprobateur

_« Mais où t'étais passée ces derniers jours ?! »_

Je soupirai, presque sûre que ma réponse ne la satisferait pas, puis lui avouais d'une petite voix :

_« Je voulais juste… vous laisser un peu d'espace pour… Digérer la nouvelle… »_

Ginny me donna une légère tape réprobatrice sur l'épaule, à laquelle je répondis un _« Aïe ! »_ très exagéré qui fit sourire le petit groupe

_« Tu n'avais pas besoin de te mettre à l'écart, tu fais partie de notre petit groupe ! Même si t'es à Serpentard ! »_ m'annonça Harry avec un sourire bienveillant, un tantinet taquin.

Je lui rendis un sourire franc, presque reconnaissant. Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait vraiment touchée, et je me rendis compte à quel point les Serpentards se trompaient à son sujet, et à quel point j'aurais préféré appartenir à une autre maison ! Ca me fit chaud au cœur de voir à quel point j'étais acceptée par tes amis qui devenaient aussi les miens… Enfin, sauf pour Ron ! Ce dernier était à l'écart, avec Seamus et Dean, me regardant avec une légère antipathie. Je ne fis pas attention, je me fichais pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi après tout ! Je te volais un rapide baiser, puis nous prîmes la direction du Poudlard Express.

Nous avions finalement réussi à trouver un compartiment libre, un des derniers sûrement ! Harry, Ginny, toi et moi y avions pris place : je m'étais installée sur le banc de droite, juste à côté de la fenêtre, quant à toi, eh bien, tu t'étais installée sur moi ! En réalité, tu étais plutôt à moitié allongée sur la banquette, ton buste blotti contre mon corps. Je ne pouvais trouver cette situation qu'agréable : moi qui m'attendais à passer presque tout le trajet seule, je pouvais en réalité, profiter pleinement de ta présence pour les derniers instants qui nous restaient à passer ensemble.

Ton dos confortablement calé contre ma poitrine, tu étudiais attentivement _Vie et habitat des animaux magiques_, que je lisais distraitement par-dessus ton épaule. En fait, je préférais largement enfouir mon visage dans tes boucles brunes, pour y sentir encore et encore ton parfum, ou faire des commentaires cocasses quand je trouvais une bête de ton livre particulièrement étrange. Nous avons singulièrement ri quand je fis remarquer à quel point les Grinchebourdons avaient l'air répugnant. Le livre tourna rapidement dans le compartiment, et nous nous moquèrent, peut être injustement, de la pauvre créature.

_« T'es vraiment pas possible »_ murmuras-tu avec une moue faussement exaspérée

Je levai un sourcil, et laissais un sourire en coin étirer mes lèvres alors que je te répondais :

_« Tu connaissais la marchandise, et t'es quand même sortie avec moi, à tes risques et périls ! »_ annonçais-je avant de te tirer la langue.

Tu me donnas une légère tape sur la cuisse, puis tu posas tendrement tes lèvres sur les miennes en un bref baiser. Malheureusement, c'est ce moment précis que choisit Ron pour débouler dans la cabine, et je compris, à son regard noir que j'aillais en prendre pour mon matricule…

Je soutins son regard, prête à entendre des reproches, ou je ne sais quoi, mais il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis ses yeux me quittèrent, pour aller fixer tour à tour Harry et Ginny, avant de s'exclamer :

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? »_

Un léger soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, et je songeai un instant que j'aurais quand même du lui acheter des Chocogrenouilles. Ca ne me gênait pas que Ron ne m'aime pas, après tout, les seules opinions qui comptaient pour moi, étaient ceux de Harry et Ginny (en plus du tien bien sûr), et ces derniers m'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts. Ce qui me dérangeait dans son comportement, c'est qu'il créait inévitablement des tensions, et je me pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de cela. Après tout, je présumais qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes avant que je n'intègre leur bande !

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, et m'apprêtai à me lever pour quitter la petite pièce, lasse des disputes, mais tu posas ta main sur ma cuisse, m'intimant silencieusement de rester assise. Tu te levas ensuite, et t'avanças vers Ron avec un regard exaspéré. D'un coup, il parut bien moins abjecte, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il avait peur. Tu pris une grande inspiration avant de lui annoncer d'un ton menaçant

_« Ecoute Ron, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes remarques stupides et de tes crises d'ego absolument injustifiées. Alors maintenant, soit tu t'assois et tu t'arranges pour te conduire de façon à peu près aimable, soit tu t'en vas. C'est compris ? »_

Ron ne payait pas de mine. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et s'assit en face de nous, boudant ostensiblement. Je n'en avais que faire des états d'âme du rouquin, ce qui m'importait vraiment à cet instant, c'est que tu t'étais confortablement réinstallée contre moi, et que tu avais repris ta lecture comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'une main distraite, je saisis une de tes boucles brunes et commençai à jouer avec sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je ne cessais de repenser à ce qui venait de ses passer. Hermione avait sèchement remballé Ron, et ni son meilleur ami, ni sa petite sœur n'avaient pris sa défense… Est-ce que cela signifiait que Weasley les barbait, eux aussi, avec son intolérance ? Secrètement, j'espérais avoir raison.

Pensive, je posai mon regard sur la fenêtre. Dehors, les collines verdoyantes défilaient à toute allure, et parfois, on pouvait y deviner un petit troupeau de moutons, perdus au milieu des prairies écossaises. J'adorais ce paysage, il s'y dégageait un tel espace, une telle liberté ! C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais autant aller à Poudlard, car malgré le nombre affolant de règles, je m'y sentais infiniment plus libre que chez moi. Je soupirai en pensant que ce train ma ramenait justement « à la maison ».

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, entre les plaisanteries de Ginny, les discussions avec Harry et quelques remarques sarcastiques de ma part, le trajet passa à une vitesse folle, si bien que le train ralentissait déjà, alors que j'avais l'impression d'être partie de Poudlard depuis une heure. A mon grand regret, le Poudlard Express atteignit la voie 9 ¾, laissant échapper d'étouffants panaches de fumée. Je soupirai, déçue d'être déjà arrivée, et commençai à ranger les quelques affaires que j'avais emmenées avec moi dans le train. Inconsciemment, je m'arrangeai pour que mes gestes soient lents, comme si je voulais retarder le moment où je te verrais quitter la gare.

Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient déjà quitté la cabine, et je me dirigeai vers le couloir, quand tu me retins d'une main ferme, un sourire bienveillant étirant tes lèvres. Je te souris à mon tour, cachant tant bien que mal à quel point j'étais triste de rentrer chez mes parents. Mais à toi, je ne pouvais rien dissimuler, aussi t'approchas-tu, enroulant fermement tes bras autour de mon cou. Tu fis glisser le bout de tes doigts sur la peau de ma nuque, m'arrachant quelques frissons, et tu posas tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser sonnait trop comme un au-revoir, mais je tentais d'en faire abstraction, et de profiter de notre échange. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais que cet instant s'arrête, et quand je sentis que tu allais te reculer, je pressai plus fermement mes mains dans ton dos t'empêchant de t'en aller. Mes lèvres se fermaient encore et encore sur les tiennes, presque désespérément. Tu compris bien vite le sentiment qui m'animait, car à ton tour, tu te serras plus fortement contre moi, et répondis plus fermement à mes baisers.

Cependant toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et quelques instants plus tard, tu détachas ton corps du mien, et pris ma main pour nous diriger vers la sortie du train.

Je me sentis étouffer au milieu du brouhaha de la gare, mes oreilles sifflaient à cause de toutes ces retrouvailles bruyantes. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de quitter les lieux, je te lançai pourtant un dernier regard appuyé, et commençai à marcher en direction de la sortie. Je sentis cependant ton bras agripper vigoureusement le mien, puis tu me tiras en arrière, m'attirant dans tes bras. Tu me serrais si fort contre toi, que le sentiment d'oppression que j'avais ressenti en sortant du Poudlard Express s'atténua considérablement. Tu te plaças ensuite face à moi, remis une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille gauche. Tu m'adressas un sourire rassurant, et glissa le bout de tes doigts sur ma joue.

_« Ca va mieux mon chaton ? »_ me murmuras-tu.

Je hochais de la tête avec un sourire.

_« Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais voir si tu ne peux pas venir passer quelques jours chez moi ces vacances »_ tu finis par dire en glissant ton index sur l'arrête de mon nez.

A ce que tu vins de dire, un sourire radieux se peint sur mon visage, et j'exprimai alors en un chuchotement ce que je pensai de cette idée :

_« Ce serait vraiment fabuleux ! »_

Tu posas un dernier baiser sur ma joue, puis tu t'éloignas au milieu de la foule. Je ne te quittai pas du regard, fixant intensément ta silhouette de plus en plus lointaine, et alors que tu t'apprêtais à quitter la voie, tu te retournas, et m'envoyas un baiser de la main. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ! J'avais l'impression de devenir accro à toi, complètement folle de tes baisers, dingue de ton odeur, tout simplement tributaire de ta présence. C'est pensive que je rejoignis la silhouette droite comme un "I" de George, le major d'homme de mes parents, venu me chercher.


	16. Chapitre 15

Album Photo – Chapitre 15

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

Bonne lecture ! =)

POV : Pansy P.

Je me rappelais parfaitement bien de cet été, celui précédent ma sixième année. Ca avait été une des périodes les plus confuses de ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais posée autant de questions. Pourtant, la réponse à mes perpétuelles interrogations avait été d'une simplicité enfantine ! Je dois également avouer que j'avais passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie, car malgré l'arrivée imminente au pouvoir du Mage Noir, dans mon esprit d'adolescente, tout ce qui comptait à cette époque, c'était Hermione, et ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Je lançai un regard tendre à ma jolie brune qu'elle me rendit après avoir relevé la tête de la photographie. A l'époque, j'aurais sûrement trouvé cette dernière pathétique, mais on est idiot à seize ans, et Hermione m'avait changée, bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Ses lèvres douces se posèrent sur les miennes, que je refermai avec délicatesse. J'adorais la douceur de ses baisers, et je ne m'en passais pas, même malgré les années qui s'écoulaient tranquillement. Je repensai alors à l'épais album de cuir qui reposait sur mes genoux. La curiosité est un vilain défaut il paraît. Moi, je trouvais ça intéressant d'être curieux, aussi, je ne résistai pas bien longtemps à l'envie de tourner la page, et voir quelle était la photographie suivante !

A ma grande surprise, je ne tombais pas directement sur une version animée, et plus jeune surtout, de nous. A peine avais-je tourné la page que des morceaux de parchemin glissèrent de l'album pour se retrouver sur mes genoux. Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Je saisis le premier palimpseste venu du bout des doigts, et commençais à lire les quelques lignes. Merlin ! Mais c'était mon écriture ! Et en haut des différents parchemins on pouvait lire des dates : « 16 juillet 1995 », « 19 juillet 1995 »… C'étaient les lettres que j'avais envoyées à Hermione cet été là ! Et elle les avait toutes gardées ? Inconsciemment, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Je ne savais pas ce qui me replissait le plus de bonheur : le fait qu'après ces quoi… dix sept années, elle ait encore ces lettres ? Ou bien le souvenir ce cette période ? A bien y réfléchir, celles que j'avais reçues en réponse, je ne les avais pas jetées non plus, elles étaient tranquillement rangées dans une boîte de chaussures Moldues, au fond du grenier.

Je me tournais vers ma jolie brune, et lui soufflais, dans un espèce de murmure de confidence

_« Moi aussi j'ai conservé toutes les lettres que tu m'avais envoyées cet été là »_

Un sourire en coin étira tes lèvres, et tu me répondis avec un air taquin :

_« Alors Miss Parkinson, on est plus romantique qu'on ne veut le faire paraître, hum ? »_

J'éclatais de rire à ton constat. Eh oui, Je venais de me faire griller ! Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres, et je te répondis d'un ton narquois

_« Non, en fait, a l'époque j'ai entendu du principe de recyclage qu'ont les Moldus, alors j'ai gardé plein de papiers inutiles, dans l'espoir, qu'un jour, les sorciers recycleraient à leur tour ! »_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Comment avais-je pu lui sortir un truc pareil ? Mais quand elle leva un sourire interrogateur, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, je pouvais presque l'entendre penser _« Non, mais tu te fiches de moi ? »_, alors j'éclatais de rire, bientôt rejointe par Hermione

Les lettres toujours dans les mains, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à celles que m'avait envoyées Hermione cet été là. Je les connaissais presque par cœur, j'avais du les lire une centaine de fois en deux mois, et bien plus les quelques mois suivants ! Doucement, je me laissais envahir par le souvenir de cette relation épistolaire.

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant treize jours que les vacances avaient commencé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais inconsciemment initié une sorte de décompte des jours passés loin de toi. Merlin que j'étais pathétique ! La petite semaine suivant le deuil de Dumbledore m'avait donné un mince aperçu de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir ressentir pendant ces vacances… Je soupirai sans aucune retenue, et laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Que faisais-tu en ce moment ? Je mourrais d'envie de t'écrire, mais je me forçai à attendre une lettre de toi d'abord, sûrement pour ne pas paraître trop accro… Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je regardai la cheminée éteinte de notre salon. J'étais bien évidemment seule, mes parents trop occupés à travailler. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Après tout, ils ne me refusaient rien, et les gallions ne poussent pas sur les arbres. Mais je dois avouer que le manque de compagnie me rendait d'humeur morose. Je baladais mon regard sur la pièce, sans faire réellement attention au luxe outrageant de la pièce. Le salon style Louis XIV m'ennuyait, de même que cet énorme lustre hollandais ou encore ces bibliothèques classiques, s'effondrant presque sous le poids des livres. Je m'approchai de ces dernières, et un instant, le flash de cette soirée à la bibliothèque me revint en mémoire. Je fermai les yeux, et déglutis bruyamment, essayant de chasser ces pensées torrides de mon esprit. D'un regard las, je parcourrai la couverture des livres alignés en face de moi. J'en avais lu une grande partie, et je doutais à l'instant, que mas parents aient fait de même. Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation plus qu'ennuyeuse par Georges, qui se raclai la gorge. Je me tournai vers lui, et lui envoyai un léger sourire. Je l'aimais bien Georges, il me comprenait bien plus que je ne le pensais, et même si je ne pouvais le qualifier d'ami, sa présence me réconfortait pendant ces longs étés de solitude. Quand il fut assuré d'avoir mon entière attention, il m'annonça d'une voix bizarre, sa voix de major d'homme

_« Vous avez du courrier Mademoiselle. »_

Mi intriguée, mi fascinée, je le rejoignis rapidement, priant pour que ce soit une lettre de toi.

Il me tendit l'enveloppe où je pouvais lire mon nom, écrit avec grande application à l'encre bleue. J'aurais pu reconnaître cette écriture entre mille… Ni une, ni deux, je me pressai d'ouvrir la précieuse lettre, faisant extrêmement attention de ne pas la froisser. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement à l'idée que tu m'aies écrit, et Georges dut le remarquer, puisqu'il me lança de son air solennel :

_« Je vois que Mademoiselle a reçu une lettre de sa très chère amie. »_

Mes gestes s'interrompirent d'eux même alors que je relevais un regard presque terrifié sur lui. Avait-il compris la nature de notre relation ? Mais avant tout, savait-il que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait, et de personne d'autre ? J'étais certaine qu'il savait, et cette idée me fit froid dans le dos. Mais avant que je n'aie pu émettre de vaines protestations, Georges perdit sa posture guindée, et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter sa façon d'agir, et je devais certainement afficher un air interrogateur, puisqu'il souffla à mon attention :

_« Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle, je sais garder des secrets. »_

Oui, il avait tout compris, mais ce n'est même pas cette idée qui me fit sourire, c'est qu'il approuvait, ou du moins, ne désapprouvait pas ! Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment rendue compte jusque là, mais l'avis de Georges comptait pour moi, bien plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Et cette pensée prit tout son sens, quand il me souffla :

_« Elle est très jolie »_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il savait, et oui, il approuvait. Cette idée me remplit d'allégresse. Parce qu'après tout, je passais plus de temps avec lui qu'avec mes propres parents, et il devait très certainement mieux me connaître qu'eux. Cette pensée de pinça légèrement le cœur, mais le sourire bienveillant que m'adressait le major d'homme me remonta le moral instantanément, et je lui répondis, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres :

_« Oui, je sais »_

Il émit un rire discret, pencha la tête avec élégance, et quitta la pièce pour me laisser, une nouvelle fois, seule. Mon regard retomba sur l'enveloppe, et mes mains se mirent à trembler d'anticipation. Je m'assis alors sur l'onéreux canapé, et continuai à ouvrir l'enveloppe avec minutie. Je devais afficher un de ces sourires béats, légèrement idiot tandis que je sortis délicatement la lettre, d'une prudence presque ridicule. J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer, et commençai à lire.

_« Bonjour toi, j'espère que tu vas bien !_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques ! J'ai passé une dizaine de jours à Paris, la ville était absolument magnifique, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter la foule à la recherche de tes magnifiques yeux verts. Ca a l'air ridicule, je le sais bien, mais depuis qu'on s'est quittées, même au milieu de la masse parisienne, le sentiment qu'il me manquait quelque chose ne me quittait pas. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois avec moi dans ces ruelles animées ! Il faudrait qu'on y aille ensemble un jour, je t'emmènerai au pont des arts. L'idée de ne pas te revoir avant septembre m'horrifie, et je me suis demandée si tu voulais venir à la maison pendant quelques jours. D'après ce que j'ai compris, mes parents veulent partir ensemble une petite semaine en août, et depuis qu'ils m'ont fait part de leur projet, je ne pense qu'à une chose : t'inviter à passer ces quelques jours avec moi… sauf si te plonger dans le monde Moldus t'effraye au point de décliner mon invitation._

_Tu me manques tellement… Je t'aime, et je t'embrasse tendrement._

_Hermione »_

Je souris, et lâchai un soupir d'allégresse. J'avais l'impression que mon corps s'était mué en une énorme guimauve. Je me réinstallai sur le canapé, et relus encore et encore la lettre que tu m'avais envoyée, mais tandis que j'achevais ma quatrième lecture de ton courrier, une pensée me frappa de plein fouet. _« Je t'aime »_. Tu me l'avais glissé à l'oreille le soir de notre sortie de placard, et tu me le disais encore dans ta lettre. Est-ce que moi aussi, je ressentais cela pour toi ? Est-ce que ce sentiment était la raison pour laquelle je me comportais de manière si… fleur bleue ? Plus j'y pensais, plus cette idée devenait une évidence à mes yeux. Oui, j'étais complètement amoureuse de toi, et le fait que je me sente si légère quand je l'entendais dire de ta bouche, ne faisait que confirmer mes doutes.

Deux jours étaient passés, et je ne parvenais toujours pas à t'envoyer de réponse. Bien sûr, j'avais écrit une tonne de lettres différentes, mais chacune d'elles avaient fini froissées, et envoyées avec rage à l'autre bout de la pièce. Merlin, pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile ? Pour ne rien arranger, Blaise m'avait envoyé un courrier plus que troublant…

C'était la fin de la matinée, et j'étais confortablement allongée sur l'herbe grasse, plus ou moins éloignée de la maison. Je souriais en me récitant mentalement ta lettre, que j'avais finie par connaître par cœur à force de la lire. Les rayons du soleil caressaient agréablement mon visage, mais je n'espérais pas le moins du monde prendre des couleurs : j'avais appris avec les années, que malgré des expositions longues, et aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, le soleil ne parvenait jamais à bronzer ma peau, la laissant aussi laiteuse qu'au début de l'été. D'un coup, je ne sentis plus la douce chaleur sur mon visage, et presque comme un reflexe, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Georges se tenait une fois de plus à côté de moi, avec cet air sérieux qui ne le quittait jamais. Je me relevais, prenant appui sur mes coudes, et lui envoyai un regard interrogateur. Il me tendit alors une deuxième lettre, sans dire un mot. Je saisis d'une main frêle le papier qu'il tenait. Il me quitta sans un mot, mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Mon regard restait fixé sur l'enveloppe. Au départ, je m'étais demandée si ça ne venait pas de toi, je t'avais imaginée impatiente, voire exaspérée de ne pas avoir de réponse de ma part. Cette pensée m'amusa. Mais tandis que mon regard se posa sur le courrier, la certitude que tu n'étais pas le destinateur me frappa. L'écriture vaguement mouchetée me paraissait familière, mais j'avais presque envie de rire lorsque je pensais avoir trouvé qui avait rédigé le courrier. Blaise ? C'était absolument ridicule ! Il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot depuis notre sortie du placard… Mais il ne s'était pas conduit comme un crétin fini comme Drago non plus… J'étais complètement perplexe, et j'hésitai presque à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Je finis par céder à ma curiosité et défis la fermeture du courrier, avec beaucoup moins de cérémonie que pour le tien. J'avais malgré tout les mains légèrement tremblantes tandis que je me saisissais de la lettre. Pas de doute, c'était bien de Zabini. Que me voulait-il ? Etait-ce une façon de me faire une nouvelle fois souffrir ? Merci, mais j'avais compris la leçon, et la seule chose que m'inspiraient les Serpentards était une profonde indifférence, voir un peu de dégoût. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je ne lise la missive…

J'étais perplexe, et je crois que ce mot n'avait jamais eu autant de sens à mes yeux. Toute la journée j'avais cherché le sens de la lettre de Blaise. Je ne parvenais à accepter ses excuses, son envie de redevenir mon ami, il avait même dit qu'il désapprouvait la façon dont Drago s'était comporté. Ces mots auraient du me faire plaisir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, que s'il était un tant soit peu mon ami, il me l'aurait fait savoir, m'aurait soutenue, et peut être même, aurait pris ma défense face à Drago. Je soupirai de confusion. En plus de penser sans cesse à ce que pouvais bien ressentir pour toi, Blaise venait de me faire une déclaration d'amitié enflammée, et j'étais à cet instant, complètement perdue. Cependant, je me levais de mon lit – sur lequel je m'étais allongée pour réfléchir –, et saisi ma plume avec une légère hésitation. J'écrivis une courte réponse à Blaise, où je lui révélai toute ma confusion, et l'incertitude que m'avait inspirée sa lettre. Je me surpris même à lui demander, avec une touche de reproche, pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit en face, ou encore, pourquoi il ne m'avait pas soutenue face au silence désapprobateur des Serpentards. Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, plutôt blasée par sa lâcheté. Je lui écrivit même que je n'attendais pas de réponse de sa part, que s'il avait envie de me dire quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à le faire au cours d'un face à face.

J'étais absolument épuisée : le tourbillon incessant de mes pensées avait vilement sucé toute énergie de mon corps. Je jetais un œil vers la fenêtre. Il devait être tard, la nuit avait pris place dans le ciel, y exposant presque avec fierté un millier d'étoiles. Allongeant mon bras, j'ouvris un des battants, et la fraîcheur de la brise qui s'engouffra dans ma chambre me fit frissonner. J'aurais peut être du aller me coucher, mais ma main saisit un nouveau morceau de parchemin, tandis que l'autre se mit à écrire frénétiquement. Les mots s'écoulaient seuls, sans que je ne puisse les retenir, en une lettre mitigée. Un instant je me mordis la lèvre, et me maudis de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt : toutes ces choses que je voulais te dire, tous ces sentiments que je voulais partager avec toi étaient teintés de l'amertume que Blaise m'avait inspirée. Je m'en excusais, d'ailleurs, à la fin du parchemin. Je te racontais tout. Mes sentiments à ton égard – sans pour autant dire les trois mots magiques – et le trouble que Zabini m'inspirait.

C'est avec un léger sourire que je vis les deux chouettes s'envoler dans le ciel d'encre, et j'avais ce sentiment indescriptible de me sentir allégée d'un poids. Était ce du à la lettre de Blaise ? Était-ce parce que je m'étais confiée à toi ? Certainement un mélange des deux.

* * *

POV : Hermione G. :

Paris avait été une des plus belles expériences de ma vie. La ville était magnifique, les musées absolument fascinant, et je trouvais un certain réconfort à apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je secouai la tête en songeant que je resterai indéfiniment une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Oui, le voyage avait été fabuleux, malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'envier tous ces couples d'amoureux, m'imaginant t'embrasser moi aussi au pied de la Tour Eiffel, ou encore accrocher un cadenas au pont des arts… Un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette idée, et je serrai la cravate verte et argentée que j'avais pris l'habitude de glisser dans ma poche.

J'étais allongée silencieusement sur mon lit, et regardais distraitement le plafond de ma chambre… Enfin, pour être honnête, je n'y faisais pas attention, trop occupée à penser à toi. Je t'avais écrit depuis quelques jours déjà, mais j'attendais toujours ta réponse. Merlin, que se passait-il ? N'avais-tu pas reçu ma lettre ? Ne voulais-tu pas me répondre ? Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, sûrement pour rien. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Et pour ne rien arranger, ma mère se doutait que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Elle disait sans cesse que j'avais un regard absent, parfois un sourire distrait sur les lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mis la main sur ta cravate… Je ne sais pas si j'étais prête à parler de toi à mes parents. J'en avais envie, bien sûr, mais l'idée me terrifiait ! Et j'étais presque sûre que tu n'en parlerais pas aux tiens non plus, mais cette pensée me fit me sentir légèrement égoïste, parce que j'avas conscience à quel point la situation serait compliquée pour toi… Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir. D'un coup, je fus tirée de ma méditation par quelques coups secs appliqués contre la fenêtre. Je me levais rapidement, un peu étourdie au début, pus un sourire étira mes lèvres, tandis qu'une majestueuse chouette blanche continuait de donner des coups de bec sur la vitre. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et saisis la lettre, appliquant distraitement quelques caresses à l'oiseau. Je ne pris même pas la peine de refermer : je me dirigeai directement vers mon lit, et m'assis sur les couvertures, un large sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. C'était toi, c'était ta réponse ! Cette idée me retourna un instant l'estomac, rendant les battements de mon cœur légèrement plus rapide. J'ouvris l'enveloppe sans grande cérémonie, et en sortis la précieuse lettre. Ni une, ni deux, j'entamais ma lecture…

_« Bonsoir Hermione !_

_Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter _– je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper une petit rire face au sarcasme – _! J'espère que les choses vont bien pour toi aussi, et que ton voyage en France a été des plus instructifs ! Tu me manques aussi, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois la, que je puisse plonger mon regard dans le tien, prendre tes mains dans les miennes, et poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes … Ce serait vraiment génial de passer quelques jours avec toi, il faut encore que je trouve une excuse pouvant expliquer ma sortie, quoique, je ne suis même pas sûre que mes parents seraient en mesure de remarquer mon absence… Et puis, même si je ne trouve pas de sérieux alibi, je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. Ma seule envie à cet instant, c'est de transplaner à Londres pour te prendre dans mes bras. Tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques !_

_Il y a aussi quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. J'ai reçu un hibou de Blaise ce matin, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Dans sa lettre, il me dit qu'il est désolé de son comportement suite à notre coming-out, il veut que nous redevenions amis, le tout, accompagné de nombreux compliments et belles tournures de phrases pour faire passer la pilule. Il me dit même regretter de ne pas m'avoir défendue face à Drago, et qu'il a longtemps hésité à venir me parler à Poudlard, sans jamais trouver le courage de le faire… J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu en penses, et n'hésite surtout pas à être franche, même si je n'ai aucun doute par rapport à cela !_

_Je pense sans cesse à toi, et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je t'embrasse, _

_Pansy »_

Ta lettre m'avait plongée dans un état de réflexion intense. Bien sûr, j'avais été folle de joie en lisant le premier paragraphe, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes à cet instant. Cependant, les paroles de Blaise me revenaient sans cesse en tête, et me laissaient mitigée. D'un côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'un véritable ami n'aurait pas été aussi en retrait pendant ces moments où tu étais seule face aux autres Serpentards… Mais d'un autre côté, je trouvais que c'était une bonne initiative de sa part, après tout, il aurait pu rester plongé dans cet espèce de silence malsain, malgré le fait qu'il le désapprouvait… Je m'endormis, bercée par cette chaleur de mi-juillet, tournant sans cesse la situation dans ma tête pour y chercher une solution. Mais malgré toutes mes réflexions, une seule pensée me venait en tête : vous aviez réellement besoin d'une discussion en face à face pour mettre les choses au clair !

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par le doux soleil qui balayait la pièce. Je m'étirai légèrement, pas vraiment décidée à sortir de mon lit, quand la voix de maman se fit entendre dans les escaliers :

_« Hermione ? Tu descends chérie ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »_

Je laissais un léger soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres et secouai la tête, parfois j'avais l'impression que mes parents me considèreraient toujours comme une petite fille. Je me relevais lentement, et traversai la pièce pour rejoindre les escaliers et descendre dans la cuisine. Papa lisait le journal, une tasse de thé fumante dans la main gauche, tandis que maman s'affait avec soin à la préparation des toasts. Tous deux relevèrent la tête et me sourirent lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce. Je leur souriais à mon tour, et lâchai un discret _« Bonjour »_. Je m'assis en bout de table, à la droite de mon père, et me servis un grand verre de jus d'orange que j'avalais d'une traite. Bientôt ma mère s'approcha, posant sur la table une fournée de toasts fraîchement grillés. Je lui lançai un sourire pour la remercier, et entrepris d'en beurrer un en silence. Je songeai encore à ta lettre, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat en pensant que, toi aussi, tu mourrais d'envie de passer du temps avec moi. Papa s'était replongé dans la lecture du _Times_, ne remarquant pas mon expression joviale, mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de maman. Elle m'observait avec attention de l'autre côté de la cuisine, se demandant sûrement ce qui pouvait me rendre si radieuse à une heure si matinale. Je croquais dans ma tartine, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser tomber de miettes, sans pour autant y prêter vraiment attention, bien trop occupée à réfléchir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, papa jeta un œil à sa montre, et se leva, laissant le journal sur la table avant de nous annoncer

_« C'est l'heure de partir ! »_

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mon front avec un sourire tendre, et se tourna vers maman pour lui signifier qu'il l'attendait. Elle lui envoya un léger sourire et annonça d'une voix douce

_« Va déjà dans la voiture, je te rejoins dans un instant. »_

Sans attendre, il sortit de la cuisine en me souhaitant une bonne journée. Je tournai mon regard vers maman, un peu interloquée qu'elle ne fasse aucun mouvement pour le rattraper. Elle brisa mon silence plein d'interrogation quand elle me demanda en souriant :

_« Tout va bien Hermione ? »_

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, je lui répondis ce qui me paraissait le plus évident

_« Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »_

Un sourire indulgent se dessina sur ses lèvres, et un instant je me demandais si elle avait tout deviné. Mais comment aurait-elle pu être au courant de notre relation ? Elle interrompit le cours de mes pensées quand elle poursuivit la conversation :

_« Tu as l'air ailleurs en ce moment… Tes amis te manquent ? »_

Oui, il était clair qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, j'en avais la certitude depuis quelque temps déjà, mais pensait-elle savoir exactement ?

_« Oui, un peu ! »_ répondis-je sûrement un peu trop rapidement et avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Son sourire s'élargit, et elle me posa une nouvelle question :

_« Est-ce que c'est un petit-ami qui te manque ? »_

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à cela ? Je me sentais un peu comme prise au piège : elle avait deviné que je voyais quelqu'un, devais-je lui mentir et lui parler d'un garçon quelconque de Poudlard, ou lui annoncer tout de but en blanc ? J'étais perdue, et mon silence sembla confirmer ses doutes. Avant que je n'aie pu formuler une réponse convenable, elle reprit :

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler pour l'instant, mais sache que j'apprécierais que tu te confies à moi. »_

Son sourire maternel me réchauffa le cœur, et je hochais la tête en guise de réponse avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine pour aller travailler.

Maman savait. Enfin, elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais elle avait aisément deviné que je sortais avec quelqu'un… Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je ne me sentais pas prête à lui annoncer que j'étais amoureuse de toi, j'avais d'une certaine façon, peur de sa réaction. J'avais déjà été tellement effrayée de l'annoncer à mes amis, et à l'école toute entière, alors là, j'étais absolument terrifiée ! Et si elle me détestait pour cela ? Si elle trouvait ça anormal, comme une maladie dont il fallait me guérir ? Je priais mentalement pour qu'elle prenne bien la nouvelle, et songeai qu'il fallait peut être la préparer, ou tâter un peu le terrain. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça un peu pitoyable, et je ne doutais pas que ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Il fallait que je lui dise, je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais il fallait que je lui en parle. Peut être que je trouverai le courage de le dire à mon père en même temps, mais bizarrement, l'opinion qui comptait le plus pour moi était celui de maman. Et puis, je redoutais que mon père ne réagisse de façon musclée, de la même manière qu'il aurait tenté d'impressionner un beau-fils pour le dissuader de ma faire du mal. Je tentais d'éclaircir un peu mes pensées. Après tout, mes parents étaient des gens éduqués, tolérants, et ouverts, mais je savais pertinemment que la pilule serait bien plus difficile à avaler quand il s'agissait de leur petite fille. Leur Hermione adorée était lesbienne… Comment allaient-ils prendre la nouvelle ?

Je ressentis le besoin de t'en parler, et à peine avais-je fini de nettoyer les restes de mon petit-déjeuner, que je montai dans ma chambre, et me saisis d'une plume dans la ferme intention de t'écrire. A mon grand regret, j'étais atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche. Je savais pertinemment de quoi je voulais t'entretenir, mais les mots semblaient coincés au bout de ma plume… Je soupirai d'exaspération, et mon regard balaya ma chambre du regard, comme si j'allais trouver l'inspiration auprès de mes meubles et des quelques posters qui tapissaient mes murs. Un instant, mes yeux se fixèrent sur mon armoire ouverte, et contemplèrent mon uniforme de Poudlard, soigneusement accroché. Instinctivement, ma main droite se posa sur la poche gauche de mon pantalon. Je sentis à travers le tissu, ta cravate que j'avais pris l'habitude d'emmener partout avec moi. Une idée me vint alors, et, tandis que mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, je repris la plume en main, et composai d'une traite, une réponse à ta lettre.

Je sortis quelques heures plus tard, et me faufilais dans un Londres écrasé par la chaleur. Je rejoignis sans peine le Chaudron Baveur où j'empruntai un hibou postal et lui confiais la lettre que je t'avais écrite. Je le regardai s'envoler dans le ciel bleu de la capitale anglaise, déjà impatiente d'obtenir une réponse de ta part…

* * *

POV : Pansy P.

Les minutes semblaient s'écouler à une vitesse étonnement lente, et tandis que je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, je soupirai bruyamment. Deux heures vingt-trois. Dix minutes à peine étaient passées, alors que j'avais l'impression que cela faisait deux heures… Un nouveau soupir glissa entre mes lèvres. Je ne parvenais pas le moins du monde à me concentrer sur ce livre, pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque. Je pensais sans cesse à la lettre que je t'avais envoyée la veille, et attendais ta réponse avec une impatience telle, que je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Je me relevai rapidement, fermant sans cérémonie le livre que je tenais toujours entre mes mains. Je rangeais ce dernier dans la bibliothèque, et sortis d'un pas décidé de la maison. Je rejoignis vite ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un garage, et ouvris la porte. Je contournais la luxueuse voiture que mes parents avaient ensorcelée, et arrivais en face d'un placard que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, tandis qu'entre les portes ouvertes, je pouvais observer mon Eclair de Feu, sagement rangé au fond du meuble. Je laissais glisser le bout de mes doigts sur le manche acajou du balai, sentant presque une sensation de liberté se répandre dans mes veines. Je tremblais presque d'anticipation, impatiente de m'élancer dans les airs, espérant que ça suffirait à vider un peu mon esprit. C'est presque en courant que je sortis, et enfourchais mon balai sans grande cérémonie. Ce dernier s'élança à vive allure dans les airs, comme s'il sentait cet ardent besoin de liberté qui brûlait mes poumons. Me penchant un peu plus vers le manche, j'intimais à l'Eclair de Feu d'accélérer, plus rien ne semblant pouvoir me stopper. Je zigzaguai souplement entre les arbres de la campagne, essayant toujours de dévier au dernier moment. L'adrénaline qui se répandait en moi me donnai l'impression d'être si puissante, si invulnérable, que j'en oubliais un instant les doutes que j'avais au sujet de Blaise. Mais malgré le vent qui fouettait agréablement mon visage, et le paysage qui défilait à une allure folle en dessous de moi, je ne pouvais me défaire de ce sentiment de manque, qui me pinçait légèrement la poitrine. Décidément, quoi que je faisais, je ne parvenais pas à te sortir de ma tête, et cette idée me donna un léger sourire. Avais-je vraiment envie de me défaire de ton emprise ? D'emblée, la réponse fut non.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'avais passé à voler au dessus de la campagne, mais le soleil qui se couchait tout doucement à l'horizon m'indiquait que cela devait faire des heures ! Je secouais la tête, pas vraiment décidée à rentrer, et m'engageai dans une feinte de Wronski : tandis que je volais à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol, je me penchai, et entamais une descente en piqué à une toute allure. Plus je voyais le sol s'approcher, plus je me sentais grisée par une peur mêlée d'excitation, et tandis que la terre ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, je redressais le manche du balai de toutes mes forces, évitant au dernier instant de m'écraser sur l'herbe verte, et remontai en chandelle de quelques mètres. Je ralentis alors, légèrement essoufflée, et regardais en bas, là où j'étais remontée de justesse. L'ivresse qui m'avait animée quelques instants auparavant se mua en une certaine culpabilité. Merlin, je devais être complètement folle ! J'aurais pu m'écraser lourdement sur le sol, me cassant au passage plusieurs membres, dans le meilleur des cas !

Je passais une main confuse dans mes cheveux complètement ébouriffés, et songeai qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me montrer si imprudente. Je refermai ma bouche qui s'était légèrement entrouverte sous toutes ces émotions, et me décidai à rentrer au manoir de mes parents. Je rebroussai chemin, volant bien plus calmement qu'à l'allée, presque plus confuse qu'avant.

Georges n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur ma coupe quand je suis rentrée, mais je devinais, à son sourcil levé, que mes cheveux devaient être en pagaille. Je souris à cette idée : vue la façon dont j'avais volé, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant ! Je montais dans ma chambre, espérant m'allonger quelques instants sur le lit avant que le dîner ne soit servi, mais à peine étais-je rentrée dans la pièce, que mon regard se posa sur un petit paquet, laissé soigneusement sur mon bureau. Un large sourire se colla sur mes lèvres. J'étais quasiment sûre que c'était une lettre de ta part, et je fus amusée de constater que tu fus bien, plus rapide à me répondre que moi-même. Curieuse, je défis délicatement la ficelle qui entourait le petit colis. Que m'avais-tu donc envoyé ? Un instant je stoppais mes gestes, essayant de deviner ce que ça pouvait être, mais aucune idée plausible ne me venait en tête… quoique… Du bout de mes doigts, je m'apprêtais à défaire la couche de papier qui enroulait le mystérieux paquet, quand Georges me signifia que le diner était servi, et que mes parents m'attendaient dans la salle à manger. J'émis un soupir exaspéré, et pensais un instant à défaire le colis en vitesse avant de descendre, mais un sourire en coin se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je décidai finalement, que ca attendrait la fin du repas. J'aimais entretenir ce suspens saisissant, et même si je mourais d'impatience de monter dans ma chambre pour satisfaire ma curiosité, je me délectais de cet état d'empressement teinté de fébrilité. Bien sûr, je ne montrais pas à quel point mon esprit trépidait d'excitation, je me contentais d'afficher une expression neutre face à mes géniteurs, secrètement trop effrayée qu'ils me demandent ce qui me mettait dans un tel état.

Le dîner fut long, et ennuyeux : mes parents parlaient sans cesse de leurs affaires respectives du ministère, et m'avaient à peine adressé la parole. Mais je ne leur en tenais pas rigueur, ils étaient tous deux très occupés, et même s'ils ne me le disaient pas bien souvent, j'étais consciente de l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient pour moi, et ça m'était largement suffisant ! Aussi, à peine avais-je fini de manger, que je m'excusais, et quittais la table sans oublier de m'incliner. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, et me précipitais dans ma chambre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et m'adossais un instant contre cette dernière, un sourire dont je ne pouvais me défaire aux lèvres. Je saisis avec précaution le petit paquet, toujours à moitié fermé, et défis enfin le parchemin légèrement jaunâtre qui l'entourait. Mon sourire s'étira plus encore alors que je prenais dans mes mains le bout de tissu rouge et or. Une de tes cravates. Inévitablement, le souvenir de cette après midi à l'orée de la forêt me revint en tête. Je fermai les yeux, et me laissais envahir par les sensations que ce souvenir créait en moi : la douceur de ce mois de mai, l'odeur ambrée des feuilles mêlées à ton parfum, la douceur de tes caresses sous ma chemise… J'en soupirais d'aise, et inconsciemment, mes mains portèrent ta cravate à mon visage, posant ma joue sur le tissu soyeux où je pouvais sentir les effluves qui se dégageaient habituellement de ton cou. Etonnement, au lieu de créer en moi un sentiment d'amère nostalgie, ton cadeau me donna un certain sentiment de plénitude, et j'eus l'impression de regagner la confiance qui m'avait quittée depuis le début des vacances. Avec ce fin bout de tissu contre ma peau, je sentais presque ta main posée avec douceur sur ma joue, y glissant affectueusement tes doigts. Un _« Hermione »_ s'échappa de mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir, et mes yeux qui s'étaient fermés, s'ouvrirent alors. Un instant je songeais que les interrogations qui m'avaient troublées il y a quelques jours avaient vraiment été stupides. Comment avais-je pour me demander ce que je ressentais pour toi, je t'aimais, j'étais absolument dingue de toi, et cette idée me remplissait de bonheur, mais comment avais-je pu être aussi réticente à cette idée ? Après tout, peu m'importait que ces sentiments me rendaient un tantinet guimauve, ils m'emplissaient d'une joie sans borne, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

Avec tout ça j'en avais oublié ta lettre ! Rassemblant un peu mes émotions, et reprenant contenance mentalement, j'enroulai ta cravate autour de mon cou, et défis l'enveloppe qui accompagnait le paquet. J'en sortis soigneusement ta lettre, et m'installais confortablement sur mon lit aux baldaquins noirs avant d'entamer ma lecture.

_« Ma chère Pansy,_

_J'étais inquiète de ne pas voir de tes nouvelles, j'ai presque cru que la chouette s'était perdue, mais tous mes doutes se sont effacés quand j'ai reçu ta lettre. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti en la lisant… J'avais presque l'impression de t'entendre me parler, face à moi, de voir ton sourire taquin me scruter avec attention, attendant avec amusement ma réaction. Je me répète sûrement, mais tu me manques, et je n'ose imaginer à quel point tu peux te sentir seule… Ceci m'amène d'ailleurs à la seconde partie de ta lettre. Je trouve que Blaise s'est comporté avec un peu de lâcheté, mais je suis séduite du courage dont il a fait preuve en t'écrivant. Après tout, il aurait pu choisir la facilité, et ne rien dire, préférant ne pas assumer votre amitié. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, mais je pense que tu devrais discuter avec lui avant de te forger ta propre opinion. En tout cas, si quelque chose se passe, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je trouve que ce serait une bonne initiative que de mettre les choses à plat._

_Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais ma mère a deviné que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Je ne sais pas en détail ce qu'elle sait, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, et elle attend que je vienne me confier à elle, mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui dire ce qu'il se passe entre nous à l'instant. Ne penses pas que j'en aie honte, au contraire, c'est juste que certains Moldus sont plutôt réticents à ce genre de relations, et je veux qu'ils prennent bien la chose, parce que je veux qu'ils t'aiment bien. Je veux qu'ils voient en toi la parfaite belle-fille, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien faire les choses. Enfin, on n'en est pas encore là, mais je crois que c'est une idée à laquelle il faut commencer à penser._

_Mais bon, assez de toutes ses histoires si sérieuses, je pense à toi sans cesse, je t'embrasse en espérant bientôt te voir._

_Hermione. »_

Je me sentais sur un petit nuage après avoir lu ta lettre, ni Blaise, ni ta mère n'avaient entaché ma béatitude. Après tout, il faudrait bien parler de notre relation à tes parents un jour, et le fait qu'ils aient déjà la puce à l'oreille ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose après tout. Et puis pour Zabini, tu avais raison, il ne servait à rien de s'alarmer avant d'en avoir parlé de vive voix. C'est avec le cœur léger, et un sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis, bercée par tes mots doux.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par Georges alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Je sentais sa main secouer presque timidement mon épaule, et sa voix douce répéter des _« Mademoiselle »_ qui me tiraient doucement de ma léthargie.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, et regardais le quinquagénaire d'un air mi-endormi, mi-interrogateur. Il me sourit affectueusement avant de reprendre

_« Monsieur Zabini est là, il voudrait s'entretenir avec vous »_

Complètement réveillée cette fois, je courais vers la salle de bain, disant au passage à Georges de l'installer dans le salon, et de lui demander de patienter un instant. Je suppose que c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, car quand je descendis dans la pièce à vivre, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Blaise m'attendait, assis sur un des fauteuils avec un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Il se leva alors que j'entrais dans la pièce, et esquissa un sourire un tantinet crispé que je lui rendis timidement. Et à cet instant, je savais qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour se faire pardonner : ses yeux légèrement fuyant et sa posture un peu trop guindée me firent comprendre de suite à quel point il avait honte. Il n'avait pas menti dans sa lettre, et même si j'avais appris à ne plus me soucier de ce que les Serpentards pouvaient penser, le fait qu'un de mes anciens amis ne m'avait pas oublié me fit un bien fou. Je le serrai dans mes bras, et tandis qu'il me rendit mon étreinte avec force, il me murmura d'une voix accablée

_« Je suis vraiment désolée Pansy »_

J'enfouis alors ma tête dans son cou, et lui répondis

_« Je sais, je sais… Mais je ne t'en veux pas »_

Il se plaça alors face à moi, et me lança un sourire sincère, le premier depuis un bon bout de temps.

Nous avons passé le reste de la matinée à discuter calmement, rattrapant un peu ces instants perdus au cours des derniers mois passés à Poudlard. Moi, je lui confiais tout ce que je ressentais, tous les sentiments que tu faisais naître en moi, toutes ces sensations chaleureuses, et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, ce manque incessant semblait s'être un peu apaisé. Blaise, lui, me répétait souvent à quel point il était désolé, me confiant par moments, que tes cheveux n'étaient pas si broussailleux que ça, que tes dents étaient bien plus alignées qu'il ne le laissait entendre, et, qu'au final, il te trouvait plutôt mignonne. A sa confession, je lui avais administré une tape sur le bras, lui signifiant d'un ton faussement jaloux que la place dans ton cœur était déjà prise. Il avait alors gardé un air impassible, arquant uniquement son sourcil gauche, et nous partîmes dans un fou rire interminable. Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

* * *

POV : Hermione G.

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur Londres, teintant la ville d'une lueur orangée absolument somptueuse. La chaleur de l'après midi avait fait place à une agréable douceur, et une brise légère caressait délicieusement ma peau. Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à l'agitation qui régnait dans les rues, mon esprit ne cessait de ressasser les mots de ta lettre depuis plusieurs jours. Je souris en y repensant, tandis que mes parents et moi progressions d'un pas rapide sur Shaftesbury Avenue. Papa jeta un œil à sa montre, et même si je ne le voyais pas, je devinais aisément qu'il affichait un air agacé : nous allions être en retard pour la représentation du _Songe d'une nuit d'été_. Nous pressâmes un peu le pas, alors que nous arrivions à Piccadilly Circus. La place était bondée, un brouhaha incessant s'élevait comme un bourdonnement régulier et assourdissant, de temps en temps, on entendait des touristes parler français ou espagnol au sein de cette foule désordonnée. Mais malgré le joyeux chahut qui régnait sur la place, je distinguai sans peine la statue d'Anteros qui s'élevait fièrement devant le Criterion Theatre. Mes yeux se posèrent fixement sur le majestueux dieu d'aluminium, et, inconsciemment, mes pas se stoppèrent, et un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Anteros. Divinité défendant l'amour réciproque, l'amour mûr, et réfléchi. Un instant, je me demandais si c'était une coïncidence que tout ce qui m'entoure me fasse irrémédiablement penser à toi, car j'étais sûre que je t'aimais. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour qui que ce soit, et la douleur que notre ancienne rupture avait ancrée au fond de mon cœur ne pouvait, à mon sens, qu'être due à ce sentiment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire battre mon cœur à un rythme anormal, ou m'empêcher de respirer si ce n'est l'amour ? Et quel autre chose aurait pu me rendre aussi malheureuse en février, si ce n'est la peur de te perdre à jamais ? Oui, je t'aimais, c'était une évidence absolue pour moi, et même si tu ne me l'avais jamais dit en face, j'avais deviné, à ta façon de me regarder et à la tendresse de tes gestes, que toi aussi tu éprouvais ce sentiment à mon égard. Peut être que tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendue compte ? Je souris à cette pensée.

Tout à coup, une main se posa légèrement sur mon épaule, me tirant doucement de ma rêverie. Je tournais la tête, et ne fus pas surprise de voir mon père me sourire avec tendresse. Il raffermit sa prise, et m'annonça d'une voix forte, pour couvrir la foule :

_« Tu viens Hermione ? Il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard. »_

Je lui répondis d'un sourire, et nous rejoignîmes maman avant de nous engouffrer dans le Criterion Theatre.

La pièce était sublime, les acteurs excellents, cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la scène. Dès que j'essayais de porter mon attention sur le texte de Shakespeare, mes pensées s'envolaient aussitôt, et ne se focalisaient que sur toi. Je soupirais légèrement, me callant un peu plus dans le siège de velours rouge, mon esprit dessinant mentalement les traits de ton visage, le vert émeraude de tes yeux, les alléchantes courbes de ton corps… Je me repositionnai une nouvelle fois dans le siège du balcon, un autre soupir s'échappant malgré moi de mes lèvres, et me résignai à laisser mes pensées vagabonder librement. Après tout, à quoi me servait-il de lutter ? Je savais le combat perdu d'avance.

Je plongeai ma main droite dans mon sac et mes doigts commencèrent à jouer distraitement avec ta cravate, tandis que je repensais à ta lettre que j'avais finie par connaître par cœur à force de la lire et de la relire…

_« Bonjour toi !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, et que maman Granger ne te torture pas trop pour savoir avec qui tu sors – je plaisante –._

_Merci beaucoup pour la cravate, elle m'a vraiment touchée, et elle m'aide bien souvent à me sentir moins seule. Parfois, quand je plonge mon nez dans le petit bout de tissu, j'ai l'impression que tu es là, mais à l'instant où j'ouvre les yeux, seul le vide de ma chambre est là pour me tenir compagnie… Merlin, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi à cet instant ! Je sais qu'on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut, alors je me suis résignée à prendre mon mal en patience, mais je crois que je ne pourrai plus répondre de moi quand on se reverra enfin !_

_Tu sais quoi ? Blaise est venu me rendre visite, un jour après que j'ai reçu ta lettre, et même si sa visite m'avait vraiment surprise, le voir face à moi, sans qu'il ne fasse semblant de ne pas me connaître, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je savais pertinemment que j'allais tout lui pardonner, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, mais nous avons tout de même parlé, et il m'a dit, je ne sais combien de fois, qu'il était désolé de son comportement. Il m'a même confié qu'il te trouve plutôt canon, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai signifié, plus ou moins subtilement, que c'était chasse gardée ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'on se soit expliqués, je n'ai plus l'impression de devoir me battre seule contre toute la communauté des Sangs-Purs, et cette idée allège mes épaules d'un poids colossal. Il vient assez souvent à la maison ces derniers temps, et je dois avouer que sa présence me fait du bien : les instants que je passe avec lui, je me sens un peu moins isolée, et mon manque de toi semble temporairement amoindri, mais quand je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre le soir, ta cravate entre les mains, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, et de me dire à quel point tu me manques !_

_J'ai aussi réfléchi à cette situation un peu particulière à laquelle tu es confrontée vis-à-vis de ta mère. Après avoir longuement retourné la situation dans ma tête, je suis arrivée à la conclusion suivante : il ne sert à rien de paniquer pour l'instant, après tout, ta mère ne sait pas exactement l'identité de la personne que tu voies, et elle t'a clairement dit qu'elle ne se mêlerait pas de tes affaires et qu'elle attendrait sagement que tu lui en parles, alors relax ma chérie ! Par ailleurs, je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas un bonne chose, après tout, que ta mère ait quelques soupçons ? Je m'explique : a cet instant, elle se doute fermement que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie – elle ne sait pas à quel point elle a raison –, mais je me disais que c'était une bonne chose, car quand on lui parlera de notre relation, elle ne sera pas complètement ahurie… Enfin, quand elle saura qui tu fréquentes, elle risque d'être surprise pour deux, mais au moins elle aura été un peu préparée ! Don je pense, qu'il ne faut pas se laisser submerger par la panique pour l'instant, et attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent. Je sais, c'est facile à dire pour moi, je n'ai pas à faire face à ta mère tous les jours, mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi._

_Tu me manques tellement… Je t'embrasse, en espérant bientôt te revoir._

_Pansy. »_

Je tournai la tête vers la droite, jetant à ma mère un bref regard. Elle était plongée dans les tirades de Puck, mais quand elle remarqua que je l'observais, elle plongea son regard chaud dans le mien, et me lança un sourire empli de tendresse maternelle. Tu avais raison, il ne fallait pas que je cède à la panique, ça ne servirait à rien. Je rendis son sourire à ma mère, et me replongeai dans mes pensées.

Tu lettre était pleine de bon sens, et je me demandais un instant ce que je ferai sans toi. Sûrement pas grand-chose. Je soupirais légèrement en songeant à quel point j'avais envie – besoin ? – de te voir. Il fallait que j'entame les négociations pour avoir la maison à moi toute seule l'espace de quelques jours.

* * *

Voila ! Désolée pour le retard, mais non seulement ce chapitre est un peu plus long (du coup j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire), mais en plus mon ordinateur a planté, et a gentiment effacé une partie du texte… Mais le voila enfin publié ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =)

Au passage, merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

A bientôt !


	17. Chapitre 16

Album Photo – Chapitre 16

Note : rien ne m'appartient sauf mes idées loufoques. Le reste, c'est du J.K. Rowling!

Bonjour a tous, je suis absolument désolée pour le retard, mais les partiels approchent, et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire de longs chapitres, mais les choses venaient toutes seules, alors je n'ai pas essayé de me restreindre, et ça explique en partie pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à publier une suite.

Attention, c'est pour ce genre de chapitres que le rating M s'impose.

Bonne lecture à tous! =)

**alicelovebella :** merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =)

**Op2line : **ton commentaire m'a vraiment donné le sourire quand je l'ai lu (et relu), ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu apprécies autant l'histoire ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**SombreRegard : **contente de voir que tu vas mieux, ça veut dire que je peux espérer une suie sous peu ? XD Voila un nouveau LONG chapitre, espérons que ça te plaira autant que les précédents ! =)

POV : Pansy P.

C'est avec une nostalgie non dissimulée que je regardais toutes ces lettres d'autrefois, encore un peu surprise qu'Hermione les ait gardées. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, à l'idée que ces quelques bouts de parchemins représentaient quelque chose pour elle, car, si on retirait mon écriture, ils n'étaient qu'un tat de papier, et le fait que ce soit moi qui les rende si exceptionnels à ses yeux me remplissait de bonheur.

Oh oui, cet été avait été long, je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Personne ne m'avait jamais autant manqué, et je ressentis presque cette solitude une deuxième fois à la lecture de mes lettres. Chaque sentiment, chaque mot, chaque émotion que j'avais couchés sur le papier étaient véridiques, et j'en étais presque étonnée. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, j'aimais penser ne pas être fleur bleue et sentimentale, mais je me rendais compte aujourd'hui, qu'avec ma petite brune, ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Peu importe à quel point je voulais me montrer forte, Hermione me faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Je souris en pensant que j'avais arrêté de lutter il y a bien longtemps !

Je feuilletais toujours mes lettres, comme si j'avais encore un peu de mal à croire que je les tenais en main, quand je sentis un souffle chaud balayer agréablement ma jugulaire. D'une main experte, Hermione avait écarté la cascade de mes cheveux noirs, et avait plongé sa tête au creux de mon cou, y déposant de légers baisers qui me faisaient frissonner. Je soupirai d'aise, et tournai la tête pour poser légèrement mes lèvres à la naissance de ses boucles brunes, m'enivrant au passage de son parfum si envoutant. Hermione releva la tête à ce contact, et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement. Je refermai mes lèvres sur les siennes, laissant ma main droite se perdre dans sa chevelure tandis que ma main gauche était remontée sur sa joue, où mes doigts se mirent à glisser en de douces caresses.

Je me reculai légèrement, laissant mes lèvres frôler les siennes, et comme un réflexe, je soufflai un _« Je t'aime »,_ et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur sa bouche, sans me douter que la photographie suivante me rappellerait la première fois où je l'ai dit.

Sur la photographie, on nous voyait toutes les deux, assises à une table dans cette petite pizzeria Moldue, les yeux dans les yeux.

Je me rendais compte aujourd'hui, à quel point elle m'avait rendue dépendante d'elle, et surtout à quelle rapidité, mais ce qui m'effrayait presque, c'était sa capacité à effacer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. J'en avais presque oublié le début de cette guerre, les Mangemorts qui mettaient la pression sur mes parents, et je prenais conscience aujourd'hui, à quel point nous avions été imprudentes. Combien de fois aurions nous pu être enlevées par les disciples de Voldemort ? Le fait que je t'aie mise en danger me serrait le cœur, mais ton corps collé au mien eut vite fait de calmer les battements anarchiques de mon cœur, et je me laissais doucement envahir par les souvenirs.

* * *

Nous avons continué à échanger des lettres, toi et moi, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi excitée, qu'à l'instant où j'ai reçu celle m'invitant à passer un weekend chez toi. Rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer l'agitation qui m'animait depuis ton courrier, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et même Blaise paraissait ennuyé par mon manque d'attention. Combien de fois au cours de ses visites avait-il eu à me demander _« Tu m'écoutes »_ ? Et la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner était un soupir à la fois coupable et agacé. Pauvre Blaise, j'aurais certainement du me montrer un peu plus à l'écoute, faire un minimum semblant de m'intéresser à ses conversations, mais je n'y parvenais tout simplement pas. La seule chose qui occupait désespérément mes pensées, c'est le nombre de journées qu'il me restait à attendre avant de te rejoindre à Londres. Blaise avait gentiment accepté de me servir d'alibi, et j'avais sans aucune honte, raconté à mes parents que j'allais passer le weekend chez lui, faire un peu de Quidditch. Ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus, et pour une fois, je me félicitais d'avoir des parents tellement occupés, je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions, alors leur manque d'intérêt m'arrangea grandement !

Bien que j'aie déjà préparé ma valise il y a au moins cinq jours, et que je l'avais faite et défaite une bonne dizaine de fois, en ce début d'après midi le jour de mon départ, je me retrouvais encore une fois, à lancer mes vêtements hors du bagage, en ranger d'autres à leur place, le tout dans un fourbi sans nom qui eut le don de m'énerver. J'étais déjà à fleur de peau à l'idée de partir pour Londres, alors l'état dans lequel j'étais en train de mettre ma chambre amplifia encore ma frustration.

Plongée dans un choix dichotomique entre une robe noire et une bleu foncé, je n'entendis pas Georges toquer à ma porte, puis glisser sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de cette dernière. Je crois qu'il était fort amusé par la situation, mais il ne le montra pas. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, et je relevai la tête des deux vêtements posés sur mon lit. Il s'approcha de son pas plus que guindé, et regarda les deux robes gisant sur mon lit un instant avant de me lancer d'un air très concentré :

_« Vous devriez prendre la noire, elle vous va à ravir Mademoiselle. »_

Regardant une nouvelle fois les deux protagonistes de mon tourment, je souris finalement, et pliais le vêtement noir que je plaçai ensuite dans ma valise. Je me tournai alors vers le major d'homme, et lui murmurai un _« Merci »_ sincère avant qu'il ne s'incline en quittant la pièce. Je fourrai encore deux-trois affaires dans le bagage, puis le refermai en soupirant de soulagement. Une bonne chose de faite ! Je lançai alors un regard à la pendule, impatiente qu'il soit enfin l'heure de sortir et de transplaner pour la capitale. Quinze heures douze. Je grognais de frustration, me retenant de jeter un sort à l'innocent objet pour me calmer. Tes parents ne s'en allaient que vers dix-sept heures, nous avions donc convenu que je viendrai pour dix-sept heures trente. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'écoulait d'une lenteur encore jamais égalée, et par moments, je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas quelque part un petit malin qui s'amusait à allonger mon attente à l'aide d'un retourneur de temps. Je secouais la tête et souris légèrement à cette idée, il fallait vraiment que je m'occupe avant de devenir complètement dingue. Je me mis alors à ranger ma chambre et les pauvres vêtements qui avaient été jetés sans cérémonie hors de ma valise, et vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié. Nouveau regard à la pendule : seize heures moins trois. Je grognais une nouvelle fois, plus impatiente que jamais, puis mes yeux se posèrent sur la boîte à chaussures que j'avais subtilisée pour y ranger tes lettres. Inconsciemment, un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je m'approchai de l'objet en question. D'une main presque tremblante, je l'ouvris et tombais sur les morceaux de parchemin, soigneusement rangés selon un ordre chronologique. Je devais avoir l'air d'un de ces amoureux transis qu'on voyait dans les films Moldus, mais je n'en avais que faire : mes yeux avaient commencé à parcourir tes lettres. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'elles disaient, je les connaissais presque toutes par cœur, mais je ne me lassais pas de les lire et re-lire.

Je dévorais les mots de chacune d'elles avec soin, comme si tes courriers étaient la chose la plus précieuse au monde – d'une certaine façon, ils l'étaient pour moi – puis me laissais tomber sur le lit. Je me sentais aussi légère qu'une plume, et tes mots, me faisaient autant d'effet que la première fois que je les avais lus. Ma main se glissa dans la poche droite de mon blazer, et je me saisis de ta cravate rouge et or, caressant du bout des doigts le morceau de tissu. Je le portai à mon visage, humant ton odeur, et fermai les yeux, mes pensées tout entières tournées vers toi. Je me dessinais mentalement les contours de ton visage, les brun changeant de tes yeux, l'arrête de ton nez – sur laquelle j'adorais glisser mon index –, ta ligne de sourcils absolument parfaite, ta bouche, à la fois fine et pulpeuse, si invitante… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tentant vainement de réprimer l'envie de t'embrasser, il me faudrait encore un peu attendre pour ça ! Une nouvelle fois, je regardais la pendule : seize heures quarante-huit. Plus que quarante deux minutes à attendre !

Il me semblait que plus je m'approchais de l'échéance, plus le temps se tirait en longueur : les secondes devenaient minutes, et les minutes devenaient des heures. C'était à s'en taper la tête contre les murs ! Mais à un certain moment, la pendule daigna enfin afficher dix-sept heures trente. A cette vue, mon cœur sembla louper un battement, et un large sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma valise. D'une main ferme, je saisis le bagage, m'apprêtant à transplaner pour Londres, mais je me retins au dernier moment. Après tout, il était à peine trente : ça ne ferait pas un peu désespérée d'accourir chez toi pile à l'heure ? Après tout, tu ne m'avais pas demandée explicitement de venir à cette heure là, tu m'avais dit que la voie était libre à partir de la demi… Oh et puis zut ! Peu m'importait de passer pour la petite amie en manque d'amour, parce que j'avais bau lutter de toutes mes forces contre cette image, c'est exactement ce que j'étais : ta petite amie en manque de ton amour. Affirmant une nouvelle fois ma prise sur la valise, je soufflai un bon coup, puis descendis les escaliers avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée de la maison. Je fis quelques pas en direction des rosiers qui ornaient le cours, et arrachai une des fleurs de l'arbuste, la glissai délicatement dans la poche arrière de mon jean, et finalement, je transplanais au soixante quatre Badlis Road.

Comme tu me l'avais expliqué dans tes lettres, tu habitais le district de Waltham Forest, une petite banlieue londonienne située à une quinzaine de kilomètres du centre névralgique de la capitale. Le quartier avait l'air tranquille, le genre d'endroit calme où il faisait bon vivre, le genre d'endroit calme et sans histoire. Je jetais un œil aux numéros des portes, cherchant laquelle pouvait bien être la tienne, et je souris inconsciemment. Les maisons étaient accolées les une aux autres, elles avaient l'air vraiment minuscules : j'avais l'impression de me promener dans un quartier de maisons de poupées en briques rouges et brunes. D'un pas traînant, je remontais la rue, mon sourire s'élargissant tandis que je remarquais l'aspect typiquement british de la rue, et comptais dans ma tête les numéros. Cinquante six, cinquante huit, soixante, soixante deux, et finalement, soixante quatre. Tu habitais tout au bout de la rue dans une petite maison individuelle, que j'avais adorée dès le premier regard. Elle avait tout d'une maison anglaise de banlieue : ces murs de briques brunes, et rouges autour de tes fenêtres blanches, cet aspect cosy avec ce bow-window à gauche de la porte d'entrée – j'adorais ce genre de vitres !. Je passais le portillon de fer forgé et entrai dans une petite cour fermée par des haies, avant de me diriger d'un pas assuré vers la porte d'entrée. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas me menaient vers le porche, je sentais mes jambes devenir coton, et mes mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Je franchis la petite marche et me retrouvai sur le paillasson. Je respirais un bon coup, et toquais fermement à la porte blanche.

J'entendis quelques pas à l'intérieur, de plus en plus fort à mesure que tu approchais pour ouvrir la porte, puis l'entrebâillement s'élargit, et tu apparus dans l'entrée. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant, avant de reprendre avec un rythme effréné, et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Tu souris à ton tour en voyant qui avait toqué, et une fraction de secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans tes bras, te serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais, ma valise oubliée gisant par terre. Le bout de mon nez glissa de la base de ton cou, remontant vers l'arrière de ta mâchoire, s'enivrant de ton parfum. J'en avais presque la tête qui tournait. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur ta peau et je te sentis soupirer d'aise, mais bientôt, tes mains rejoignirent mes joues, ramenèrent ma tête face à la tienne, et tu m'embrassas sans attendre plus longtemps, alors que nous étions toujours sur ton porche. Merlin, comme ça m'avait manqué ! Je refermais à mon tour mes lèvres sur les tiennes, laissant échapper un gémissement satisfait. Mes mains, jusqu'alors placées près de tes omoplates, descendirent le long de ton dos – je te sentis frissonner – pour venir se mettre sur tes hanches, les collant plus encore aux miennes. Le fait de sentir ton bassin contre le mien me fit défaillir un instant, toi aussi d'ailleurs : nos lèves avides s'étaient séparées sur le coup, laissant difficilement entrer de l'air dans nos poumons. Je souris, et plaçai un léger baiser sur ta joue, avant de me reculer un peu. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur ton visage, tu avais la bouche entre-ouverte, surement à cause de ta respiration difficile, et j'étais presque fière d'en être la cause, tes magnifiques yeux bruns étaient plongés dans les miens avec une intensité qui me donna des frissons à la base du dos. Je te souris, mes lèvres murmurant un léger _« Bonjour toi ! »_ et du bout des doigts te tendis la rose rouge que j'avais gardée dans ma poche arrière. Tu m'adressas un sourire tendre, et pris la fleur dans tes mains avec toute la délicatesse du monde, comme si l'unique fait de poser tes doigts dessus allaient faire flétrir la délicate rose. Sortant de ton mutisme, tu me parlas à ton tour

_« Bonjour mon petit chat, et… »_ ton regard de posa sur la fleur _« merci »_ finis-tu par souffler à mon attention.

_« De rien » _te répondis-je avec un sourire que je voulais charmeur – et j'eus l'effet escompté : tu rougis de plus belle.

J'émis un petit rire, qui me valut une légère tape sur l'avant bras de ta part, et il finit étouffé par tes lèvres qui rejoignirent encore une fois les miennes. Je répondis aussitôt à ton baiser, me laissant envahir par cette béatitude familière, et je souris malicieusement contre ta bouche tandis que mes mains quittèrent tes hanches pour venir se glisser sur tes fesses à travers ton jean délavé. Je t'entendis émettre un gémissement, étouffé par ma bouche toujours contre la tienne, et je sentis tes dents se refermer de surprise sur ma lèvre que tu suçotais à cet instant.

J'étais complètement absorbée par notre baiser, auquel tu avais donné une dimension si sensuelle quand tu avais attrapé ma lèvre, mais je fus tirée de cet état léthargique par le bruit d'une porte d'entrée qu'on ouvre, et d'un sac qui tombait au sol. Je tournai la tête sur la droite, sans pour autant me détacher de ton corps : mes mains semblaient ne pas vouloir quitter ton postérieur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant ton voisin, d'à peu près notre âge je dirais, nous fixer avec des yeux ronds et le rouge aux joues, le sac poubelle qu'il tenait en main, étendu sur le sol. Ton rire clair rejoint rapidement le mien, rougissant légèrement au passage, tu attrapas ma main et me tiras à l'intérieur de la maison, me laissant à peine le temps de me saisir de ma valise.

La douce fraîcheur qui régnait à l'intérieur contrastait largement avec la chaleur écrasante qu'il y avait dehors, et me fit un bien fou. Je retirais ma veste, et l'accrochai au porte manteau qu'il y avait dans l'entrée, y laissai ma valise, et avançai vers la pièce qui se trouvait à ma droite. Ton salon. Je souris, laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur la pièce, et me laissai envahir par le sentiment chaleureux qui se dégageait de ton living room. Les murs d'un gris tendre rendaient l'espace clair, laissant la lumière se refléter joyeusement sur les meubles. Il y avait en face de moi, juste derrière le canapé gris et une petite table basse, une cheminée blanche, surplombée par de nombreux cadres avec des photos de toi. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, mais je laissai d'abord mon regard balayer le reste de la pièce. De part et d'autre de la cheminée, il y avait des étagères, s'effondrant presque sous le poids des nombreux livres qu'elles contenaient, et plus à ma gauche, le bow-window qui faisait la façade, avait été aménagé en un banc à l'aspect douillet avec les nombreux coussins qu'on y trouvait. A ma droite, au fond de la pièce, il y avait une table de bois, accompagnée de ses quatre chaises, et je songeais, en souriant, que contrairement à ma famille et ses protocoles, vous ne deviez l'utiliser que très rarement, dînant de préférence à celle que j'avais aperçue dans la cuisine. Tu étais bien dans le salon, en face de la bibliothèque à vrai dire, et je te vis saisir avec presque un peu de peine, le plus gros livre des étagères. Le dictionnaire. Je secouais la tête, me demandant ce que tu voulais bien faire avec. Je te rejoignis à pas de loup, et t'enlaçais par derrière, glissant mes mains sur ton ventre. Tu ne sursautas même pas, te penchant plutôt sur la gauche pour amener ta tête contre la mienne. Je glissais mon nez dans tes boucles brunes, déposant ici et là, quelques légers baisers, tandis que tu humais la rose que je t'avais apportée.

_« Elle sent très bon, c'est vraiment adorable »_ me murmuras-tu. _« Tu es vraiment adorable »_ finis-tu par souffler avec une voix légèrement plus rauque, laissant ta joue caresser doucement la mienne.

Je te répondis en posant un léger baiser sur ta joue :

_« La plus belle fleur pour la plus belle des demoiselles »_

Je te sentis sourire, tandis que tu plaçais la rose à l'intérieur du livre, après avoir respiré son parfum une dernière fois. Tu le refermas délicatement, et le reposas sur l'étagère en me soufflant

_« Voila… Comme ça je pourrais la garder pour toujours… »_

Cette idée me plaisait, et tu pouvais aisément le deviner au sourire radieux qui se peignit sur mon visage. Tu te détachas légèrement de moi, et te tournas, me faisant face avec cet air éclatant qui faisait pétiller tes yeux avant de glisser tes bras autour de mon cou. Merlin, que tu étais belle. J'en avais presque le souffle coupé. Une de tes mains se glissa dans mes boucles noires alors que tu te penchais pour m'embrasser. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'anticipation, et bientôt je sentis ton souffle chaud chatouiller ma bouche, puis tes lèvres se posèrent entièrement sur les miennes, les capturant avec une tendresse qui me fit défaillir : il me fallut quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits et permettre à mes lèvres d'embrasser à leur tour les tiennes. Ta bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, et j'en profitais pour laisser ma langue aller timidement à la rencontre de la tienne. Je fus électrisée quand je sentis ce petit bout de chair chaude, que je léchais, appuyant plus ce contact qui m'exaltait par sa douceur teintée d'érotisme. Ta langue caressa lascivement la mienne, avant de retourner dans ta gorge alors que ta bouche se referma sur ma lèvre inférieure et glissa sur le petit bout de ma langue qui retournait vers ma bouche. Merlin, tu me rendais complètement dingue ! Ce simple baiser m'avait complètement enflammée, j'avais envie de toi, maintenant, je voulais glisser mes mains dans ton jean, te faire gémir de plaisir contre cette étagère, mais j'avais d'autres projets en tête, aussi, je reculais légèrement la tête, ma lèvre inférieure glissant lentement de l'emprise que tu avais sur elle. Je relevais mon regard dans le tien, mêlant mes yeux verts à l'adorable brun chocolat des tiens. Un sourire en coin, tendre et léger ornais tes lèvres, et à la façon dont tu me regardais, je repensais au _« Je t'aime »_ que tu m'avais glissé à l'oreille dans la Grande-Salle. J'avais envie de te le dire aussi, mon cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser à cet instant, et ces trois mots semblaient être la seule chose pouvant le calmer. Mais j'avais d'autres plans pour ça, et je voulais que la première fois que je te dirai _« Je t'aime »_ soit spéciale.

La main que tu avais glissée dans mes cheveux vint se placer sur ma joue, et tu déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez, avant de me demander d'un air jovial :

_« Alors, je te propose de te montrer la maison, un peu le quartier, et ce soir… »_

Je ne te laissais pas terminer ta phrase, je savais pertinemment ce que je voulais faire avec toi en soirée :

_« D'accord, mais je sais déjà ce que je veux faire ce soir ! »_

Tu semblas légèrement surprise à cette annonce, je pouvais le dire à ton sourcil gauche qui s'était relevé en un réflexe que je trouvais absolument charmant.

_« Ah oui ? »_ me demandas-tu avec un air de surprise, mais je voyais que j'avais piqué ta curiosité.

_« Oui »_ répondis-je, sans en dire plus sur ce que j'avais en tête

Tu me souris affectueusement, et me vola un rapide baiser avant de prendre ma main pour me guider dans la maison en murmurant

_« Okay ! Viens ! »_

Tu me montras rapidement le rez-de-chaussée avec son entrée qui contenait l'escalier, sa cuisine bien aménagée, et la petite salle de bain qu'il y avait au fond de la maison, juste avant le jardin. A l'étage, il y avait deux chambres et deux salles de bain, et tu ne me montras que les tiennes, mais je me fichais de ce à quoi pouvaient ressembler la chambre ou la pièce d'eau de tes parents, en fait, c'est la pièce qui contenait ton lit qui m'intéressait le plus, mais je tentais de refouler cette pensée au loin. Apparemment dans ton quartier, il n'y avait rien de vraiment spécial, comme j'avais pu le constater à mon arrivée, juste un défilé interminable de maisons, sauf ce mignon petit parc qu'il y avait à une rue de chez toi. Nous nous y sommes un peu promenées, tu me racontais à quel point tu aimais y venir quand tu étais petite, que tu adorais t'assoir dans l'herbe, et lire à côté du petit cours d'eau que nous regardions à cet instant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de te trouver trop mignonne. Je t'écoutais attentivement, ne voulant perdre une miette de ces doux souvenirs d'enfants que tu partageais avec moi, et j'en profitais parfois pour te parler de ma jeunesse solitaire au manoir de mes parents. Je sentais que j'allais adorer ce weekend, non seulement parce qu'il me permettait de passer du temps avec toi, mais surtout parce que je découvrais des choses sur ta vie de Moldue que j'ignorais avant. Cette idée me fit sourire : je voulais tout savoir de toi.

Je jetais un œil à ma montre : dix-neuf heures vingt-trois. Nous allions être en retard si tu ne te dépêchais pas ! J'étais assise en bas de tes escaliers, attendant impatiemment que tu descendes pour que nous puissions partir. La patience n'avait jamais été une vertu, aussi, je me levais, et commençais à faire les cent pas dans ton entrée, triturant presque nerveusement mes mains. Merlin, je t'avais dit de choisir une belle robe, ça ne devait pas pour autant t'obliger moralement à passer deux heures dans la salle de bain ! Je souriais : je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de filles. En fait, je savais que tu ne l'étais pas, et je me demandais alors, si tu te donnais autant de mal pour m'impressionner. Cette idée élargit encore mon sourire, et me fit frissonner.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le doux craquement des escaliers, et je me retournai pour te voir descendre. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à la vue de ta silhouette, tu étais vraiment magnifique. Tu avais enfilé une robe rouge légèrement décolletée, qui s'arrêtait une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de tes genoux, et qui mettait parfaitement en valeur tes formes, soulignant les courbes de ta poitrine, descendant délicatement le long de ton corps pour mettre en valeur le contour de tes hanches et de ta taille, avant de s'évaser agréablement sur tes cuisses. Tandis que tu t'approchais, je relevais mon regard baladeur vers ton visage, et j'eus le souffle coupé. Tu étais absolument magnifique. Tes cheveux étaient attachés en un lâche chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, tu avais souligné le brun profond de tes yeux avec une touche de mascara qui faisait ressortir les reflets couleur miel qui les animaient. Tu me fixais intensément, scrutant avec un sourire amusé chacune de mes réactions. Je devais être drôle à regarder, avec cet air ahuri qui ne semblait vouloir quitter mes traits, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, j'étais complètement subjuguée par ton élégance. Sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche, et je m'en rendis compte que lorsque je m'entendis te dire _« Tu es absolument magnifique. »_. Tes lèvres légèrement rosées s'étirèrent en un large sourire, et tandis que tu enroulais tes bras autour de mon cou, je t'entendis murmurer à mon oreille

_« Merci ma chérie… Mais tu sais, je peux aisément te retourner le compliment ! »_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tandis que je sentis tes lèvres se poser sur ma joue en un léger baiser, puis tu te reculas légèrement, et pris ma main en soufflant à mon attention :

_« On y va ? »_

Je hochais la tête, et répétais _« On y va. »_, puis nous transplanâmes en un crack sonore qui résonna bruyamment dans le rez-de-chaussée.

Les ruelles de Londres étaient bondées en ce vendredi soir, l'effervescence qui régnait à côté de Harrods me faisait penser à une fourmilière tant les gens semblaient pressés. Tu me lanças un regard interloqué, me demandant silencieusement où nous allions, et je te répondis d'un sourire mystérieux. Je pris ta main, et nous guidai dans la ruelle aux briques rouges de Basil Street sur quelques centaines de mètres avant de nous arrêter au numéro vingt-deux, notre destination. Je vis tes yeux s'écarquiller tandis que tu fixais le luxueux 'Capital' qui se dressait devant nous, je pris alors ta main, et t'emmenais vers l'entrée du restaurant, sous le sourire un tantinet amusé du voiturier.

_« Pansy, mais t'es complètement folle ! »_ t'entendis-je me murmurer à l'oreille alors que nous pénétrions dans l'entrée feutrée du restaurant.

Je me retournais, t'envoyais un léger sourire en coin, mais ne te répondis pas. Je posais mon regard sur le maître d'hôtel qui arrivait, et lui annonçais avec une assurance aristocratique :

_« Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation au nom de Parkinson. »_

Il hocha la tête en nous saluant, nous mena rapidement à notre table, et je fus ravie de constater qu'ils nous avaient installées dans un petit coin tranquille, comme je l'avais demandé. Tu t'assis face à moi, l'air un peu moins étonné, et je te vis secouer légèrement la tête en souriant, avant de m'annoncer

_« T'es vraiment pas croyable ! »_

Je souris légèrement et te rétorquais, amusée

_« Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, ou un reproche ? »_

Tu penchas la tête légèrement sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir, ce qui te valut une légère tape faussement offensée sur l'avant bras de ma part. Tu ris légèrement, avant de souffler d'une voix presque rauque

_« Un compliment bien sûr. »_

Mon cœur se tordit légèrement sous l'intensité du regard que tu me lanças, et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter le rouge de me monter aux joues tandis que tu glissais doucement ta main dans la mienne.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ? Je pensais que tu m'emmènerais dans un restaurant sorcier ? S'il y en a des bons ?

_Oh oui, il y a de très bons restaurants du côté sorcier de la ville_, répondis-je en souriant, _mais je voulais un endroit Moldu. Pour ce qui est de connaître le 'Capital', disons que j'ai mes sources_, annonçais-je avec un air faussement mystérieux qui te fit rire. »

Tu ouvris la bouche pour me répondre, mais le serveur s'approcha pour nous demander si nous voulions un apéritif. J'en profitais pour commander deux coupes de champagne demi-sec, puis je me retournai vers toi quand il nous laissa seules.

_« Du champagne, hum ? Je vois que tu mets les petits plats dans les grands »_ me soufflas-tu, un sourire enjôleur au coin des lèvres

Je me penchais un peu plus sur la table, te regardant avec intensité, tandis qu'un sourire séducteur se dessinait sur mes lèvres, et murmurais à ton égard :

_« Ce soir, on fête nos retrouvailles, non ? »_

Tu hochas la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement, puis tu me demandas avec une curiosité apparente :

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais un établissement Moldu ? » _

Je me relevais légèrement, décroisai, puis recroisais mes jambes, cherchant la meilleure façon de pouvoir te répondre, et annonçais finalement :

_« Parce que tu es une Née-Moldue, et, en conséquence, j'estime qu'il est important qu'on passe du temps ensemble dans un environnement non-magique. »_

Mon regard légèrement fuyant se posa sur la fenêtre, et je constatais qu'à l'extérieur, le ciel bleu se teintait délicatement d'une couleur orangée. Le soleil se couchait tout doucement sur la capitale, enflammant les buildings de ses rayons de feu. Ta main serra la mienne un peu plus fort, et je reportais mon attention sur toi. Tu ne me quittais pas des yeux, un petit sourire gentillet sur les lèvres, et tu me dis :

_« C'est vraiment adorable Pansy. » _Les mots glissaient de ta bouche avec une telle douceur que je me sentis fondre, « _Ca me touche beaucoup, tu sais »_, finis tu par dire, ton pouce caressant légèrement le dos de ma main.

Nous fûmes interrompues par le serveur qui nous apportait nos verres, et le menu. Il déposa adroitement les coupes de liquide bulbeux sur la table, et nous donna les cartes avec prestance. Ne prêtant aucune attention au menu, je me saisis du verre, et le levais avant de te dire

_« A nous ? »_

Tu me souris, et mima mon geste, murmurant à ton tour :

_« A nous. »_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, je ne parvenais pas à imaginer situation plus parfaite : toi et moi dans un sublime restaurant, un doux verre de champagne à la main, que demander de plus ? Une petite voix dans ma tête me murmura : toi et moi, seules, dans ta chambre, voila que demander de plus ! Je secouais la tête pour éloigner cette pensée, chaque chose en son temps ! Je pris une gorgé du liquide blond, laissant les bulles picoter ma gorge, et le goût sucré du champagne demi-sec envahir mes papilles, puis je me plongeais dans la lecture du menu pour évier de penser à ce que je te ferais si j'étais dans ta chambre. Regardant par-dessus la carte, je constatais que toi aussi tu lisais le défilé de plats proposés, les sourcils froncés. Je pensais avec amusement, qu'avec ton air si sérieux, on aurait dit que le choix que tu allais faire était le plus important de ta vie. Je souris sincèrement, tu avais l'air tellement mignonne quand tu affichais cette moue pensive, j'adorais le côté réfléchi que tes traits prenaient, et tes dents qui mordillaient distraitement ta lèvre inférieure. Si tu ne t'étais pas attaché les cheveux, tu aurais sûrement replacé une mèche rebelle derrière ton oreille.

_« Le saumon est délicieux. »_ annonçais-je, essayant de calmer un peu le tumulte qui semblait t'animer.

Tu relevas la tête, presque surprise par ce que je venais de te dire, puis tu souris en soufflant :

« _C'est ce que je pensais prendre. Tu es déjà venue ici ?_ me demandas-tu, une nouvelle fois, j'avais piqué ta curiosité.

_- Oui, mes parents aiment bien venir ici_, répondis-je en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

_- Tes parents dans un restaurant Moldu ?_ C'était plus une exclamation qu'une question, et comme je ne dis rien, tu poursuivis, _Ça ne fait pas vraiment famille Sang-Pur. »_

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir, je ne t'avais jamais réellement parlé de mes parents, alors comment te faire comprendre de façon simple leur comportement ? Je me raclais la gorge avant de parler le plus posément possible :

_« Disons que j'ai de la chance de ne pas être née chez les Malefoy ou les Goyle, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mes parents ne se comportent pas comme des bourgeois hautins, enfin, surtout ma mère... »_

Tu semblais réfléchir à ce que je venais de te dire, pourtant la situation n'était pas très compliquée : mes parents avaient simplement une grande curiosité pour les choses raffinées, et cela leur donnait un petit côté… opportuniste ?

_« Tu sais Hermione, si Le Gavroche où Le Capital étaient du côté sorcier de la ville, ça ne ferait pas de différence pour eux, ils iraient simplement dans le Londres sorciers à la place. »_

Ce que je venais te dire sembla t'intriguer encore plus, et tu formulas alors tes pensées à voix haute :

_« Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que tes parents puissent apprécier des choses Moldues, ça veut dire qu'ils ne les considèrent pas comme des moins que rien, non ? »_

Je soupirais légèrement, je sentais qu'on s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, et je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie de parler de mes parents, cependant, je répondis à ta question avec calme

_« Je suppose qu'ils savent apprécier les bonnes choses, même si elles sont d'origines Moldues, et ils sont certainement plus tolérants que la plupart des familles de Sang-Pur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils les considèrent comme leurs égaux. »_

Tu n'avais pas l'air déçue par ma réponse, du moins, pas autant que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'imagine que tu te représentais mes parents comme des gens à l'esprit frigide, froids et hautins, sans aucune sympathie pour les autres – surtout pour les Moldus –, si ce n'est les membres de la meute des loups au sang pur. Avant que tu ne puisses continuer sur ce sujet, je repris la parole :

_« Arrêtons de parler de mes parents, tu veux bien ? »_

Tu hochas la tête avec un petit sourire, visiblement consciente du malaise que je ressentais à parler d'eux, et tu serras fermement ma main, ce qui eut l'effet de me rassurer, et de me détendre légèrement.

_« Les miens sont dentistes. »_ annonças-tu sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, mais ta confession me fit sourire sincèrement.

Et nous avons passé la soirée de cette manière : à parler de tout et de rien, à apprendre à se connaître plus encore. Entre-temps, nous avions fini nos coupes de champagne, et j'avais commandé le dîner avec deux verres de Riesling. Tu semblais amusée par ma prise de contrôle, cette idée me plaisait énormément, et j'avais l'impression que tu aimais te laisser guider par mes directives. Perdue dans ces pensées, je sursautais presque quand tu t'adressas à moi, tandis que le serveur débarrassait nos assiettes vides :

_« Tu avais raison, le saumon était merveilleux »_

Je te souris en guise de réponse, plus que comblée par le déroulement de notre soirée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il faudrait remettre ça bientôt. Tu me souris à ton tour, plongeant intensément tes pupilles brunes dans mes yeux émeraudes. Très bientôt ! J'entendis à peine le serveur nous demander si nous désirions des desserts ou un café.

_« Non, juste l'addition s'il vous plaît »_ dis-tu au jeune homme, sans me quitter des yeux, puis, murmurant de façon à ce que je sois seule à entendre, tu poursuivis _« On prendra le dessert à la maison… »_

Tu te mordis la lèvre inférieure d'une manière extrêmement sensuelle, et quand je sentis le bout de ton pied – dépourvu de son escarpin –, glisser légèrement de haut en bas le long de ma jambe, le rouge me monta aux joues. Mon estomac se serra violemment et je luttais pour conserver une respiration régulière. Tu te penchas vers moi, accentuant ton décolleté, me faisant déglutir bruyamment.

_« Eh bien mon chaton, ça ne va pas ? »_ me murmuras-tu, un air faussement inquiet se dessinant sur tes traits.

Je secouais la tête, et saisissais brusquement le petit livret que le serveur me tendait. Je réglais l'addition, sans vraiment me soucier du large pourboire que je laissais au jeune homme lorsque je lui dis de garder la monnaie.

_« Tu es diabolique ! »_ fut la seule chose que pus te dire, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je secouais la tête, espérant clarifier un peu mon esprit, sans grand succès. Je me levais, et tu m'imitas rapidement, mais avant que je n'aie pu esquisser un pas en direction de la sortie, je sentis ta main saisir fermement la mienne, m'empêchant de m'éloigner.

_« Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que tu _adores_ ça » _soufflas-tu au creux de mon oreille.

Le bout de ta langue vint glisser sur le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant rougir plus encore, et quand tes yeux d'un brun intense de plongèrent dans les miens, la seule pensée qui occupait mon esprit était l'envie de goûter tes lèvres.

Sans que je ne sache comment, nous avions quitté le restaurant, et transplané dans ton entrée, la seule chose dont j'avais conscience à cet instant, c'était mon corps qui plaquait le tien contre la porte. Mon regard, qui fixait jusqu'alors tes prunelles chocolat, descendit avec envie vers te lèvres.

_« Embrasse moi » _tu murmuras d'une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner.

Je défis agilement ton chignon, et glissai mes mains dans tes soyeuses boucles brunes avant de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je savourais – dévorais ? – avec avidité le goût de ta bouche, t'arrachant un ou deux doux gémissements au passage. Mes lèvres se fermaient, se refermaient sur les tiennes, et je te sentais répondre agilement à mes baisers enflammés. Mes mains quittèrent tes cheveux pour venir se poser sur tes joues, et je sentis tes paumes se placer fermement dans mon dos, me collant plus encore à ton corps bouillonnant. Je laissais échapper un gémissement quand ta langue se glissa entre mes lèvres pour venir caresser la mienne. Tes mains, qui étreignaient le bas de mon dos, nos langues qui s'entremêlaient fiévreusement, tout cela allait à un rythme effréné. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant… d'urgence dans nos gestes, et je supposais que le mois passé loin l'une de l'autre était responsable de cet état.

Ma main gauche glissa de te joue, et se plaça en haut de ton cou, juste en dessous de ta mandibule, alors que la droite descendit plus au sud de ta silhouette, dépassant ta clavicule pour venir caresser ton sein gauche à travers tes vêtements. Ta tête bascula en arrière à se contact, et j'en profitai pour déposer mes lèvres sur ta peau de nacre, embrassant ta mâchoire, puis ton cou. Je laissais ma langue glisser le long de ta jugulaire, mes dents mordiller ton épiderme, encouragée par les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ta bouche et tes mains dans mon dos, qui me plaquaient furieusement contre ton corps. M'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ton épiglotte, je stoppais mes tendres assauts pour laisser ton parfum m'envahir, j'en avais presque la tête qui tournait d'ivresse. Je pris encore quelques profondes inspirations, puis reposai mes lèvres sur ta peau, embrassant d'abord ton cou, avant de suçoter, lécher, mordiller avidement ton épiderme. Tu aurais sûrement une légère trace demain, mais l'idée de marquer mon territoire sur ton corps me plaisait.

Tes mains quittèrent mon dos et se placèrent sur mes joues, ramenant mon visage face au tien. Ton front contre le mien, ta bouche presque sur la mienne, je sentais ta respiration saccadée balayer la partie inférieure de mon visage. Tu te penchas en avant, et capturas fiévreusement mes lèvres, laissant tes pouces caresser mes joues un court instant, puis, te reculant légèrement, tu plongeas ton regard dans le mien, et soufflas presque difficilement :

_« J'ai tellement envie de toi. »_

Tes pupilles dilatées criaient le désir que tu éprouvais, mais en plus de l'excitation qui avait gagné mon bas-ventre, tes mots, et le timbre de ta voix m'inspirèrent une bouffée de tendresse qui me fit frissonner. Tu n'avais jamais été très loquace pendant nos échanges, j'appréciais cependant ce nouveau besoin de partager tes pensées, il me donnait le sentiment que tu te sentais plus à l'aise encore avec moi. Je te souriais tendrement, glissai une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille et te volais un rapide baiser.

_« Viens »_ te murmurais-je avec un sourire.

Je pris délicatement ta main dans la mienne, et nous guidais à travers les escaliers et le couloir du premier étage jusque dans ta chambre. Dès ma première visite, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser que la pièce était tout à fait à ton image : les murs d'un violet tendre s'accordaient avec perfection à tes meubles blancs. Ils se dégageait une telle douceur de la pièce, ou peut être était-ce le parfum de ta chambre qui m'avait charmé dès le départ ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir la tête plongée au creux de ton cou, emplissant mes poumons de ton odeur fruitée, encore et encore.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? »_ soufflas-tu, prenant ma deuxième main dans la tienne.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'air béat qui illuminait les traits de mon visage.

_« C'est ta chambre, elle sent tellement toi, j'adore ça. »_

Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes en un baiser rapide qui me fit frissonner, mais alors que j'allais rompre le contact, tes main se glissèrent dans mes boucles noires, maintenant ma bouche contre la tienne. Glissant mes mains sur ta taille, je sentis tes lèvres se refermer sur les miennes, avant de capturer ma lippe inférieure pour la suçoter lascivement. Quand tes dents se mirent à la mordiller doucement, je crus défaillir. Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de mes lèvres, témoignant de la chaleur presque insoutenable qui envahissait mon intimité. Je laissai le bout de ma langue glisser sur ta lèvre supérieure, bientôt sensuellement rejointe par la tienne. Commença alors une dance voluptueuse, dont nous avions seules le secret. J'aimais la façon dont ta langue taquinait la mienne, la caressait, exaltant mes sens.

Tes mains quittèrent mes joues et défirent habilement la fermeture éclair de ma robe, passant le vêtement au dessus de me tête, mes lèvres retrouvèrent rapidement les tiennes poursuivant notre baiser enflammé.

Embrassant une dernière fois mes lèvres, tu te reculas légèrement et glissas ton index sur l'arrête de mon nez avant de me dire :

_« Enlève tes chaussures et allonge toi. »_

J'allais protester, pas très habituée à suivre les directives des autres, mais tu posas ton index sur ma bouche, m'intimant le silence, et en réponse à mon air boudeur, tu glissas sensuellement ta langue sur mes lèvres. L'excitation qui régnait au niveau de mon entre-jambe s'intensifia d'avantage, et je fermai un instant mes yeux, complètement submergée par ces sensations que tu créais en moi. Sans un mot, je rejoignis le lit, bougeant mes hanches de façon aguicheuse, un sourire en coin figé sur mes lèvres. Je m'assis sur le matelas et retirais mes escarpins noirs sans te quitter des yeux, puis, me relevant, je glissai lascivement une main dans mes cheveux, avant de finalement m'allonger. Je m'étais couchée sur le flanc gauche, ma tête confortablement calée dans la paume de mon bras gauche que j'avais accoudé sur ton oreiller. Je laissais mes yeux descendre le long de ta silhouette, te fixant avec intensité, et glissait le bout de mon index le long de mes clavicules, parfaitement consciente de l'effet que je te faisais. J'adorais ton regard plein de désir qui caressait mes courbes, j'adorais tes dents qui mordillaient avec envie ta lèvre inférieure. Plongeant tes yeux presque noirs dans les miens, tu retiras ta robe, et approchas d'une démarche féline du lit. Tu étais absolument splendide.

Tu t'allongeas face à moi et instinctivement, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les tiennes en un nouveau baiser enflammé, et je profitais de ton ivresse pour m'installer à califourchon sur tes cuisses. Mes mains, jusqu'alors placée sur ta taille, remontèrent le long te tes flancs et rejoignirent tes côtes, avant de glisser de ton dos où je défis agilement l'agrafe de ton soutien-gorge. Je me relevais en position assise afin de retirer ton vêtement, et en profitai pour regarder lascivement ton buste dénudé. Ta poitrine était vraiment parfaite. Ronde, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, avec des tétons rosés que je trouvais absolument adorables. J'enlevais mon soutien-gorge à mon tour, et me penchais pour partager un nouveau baiser avec toi, plaçant encore une fois mes mains sur ta taille. Je refermais mes lèvres sur les tiennes, complètement ivre de désir face à ta façon de répondre à mes tendres assauts, et laissais ma main droite remonter jusqu'à ta poitrine. Ma paume caressait doucement ton sein gauche, et je sentis ton téton se durcir de plaisir sous ma peau, me faisant sourire largement. Tu brisas le baiser à bout de souffle, et j'en profitais pour embrasser ton cou, caressant plus fermement ta poitrine, laissant ma langue glisser avidement sur ta peau. Tes yeux fermés, je t'entendais gémir sous mon corps, laissant échapper un _« Pansy… »_ qui m'enflamma plus encore. Ma bouche quitta ton cou en une pluie de baiser, dépassant ta clavicule pour rejoindre ton autre sein, que j'embrassai d'abord doucement, laissant mon autre main continuer ses caresses. Je glissais ma langue sur ton téton, ravie de le sentir se raffermir sous mes papilles, ton corps se cambra subitement sous le mien quand je le pris en bouche pour le sucer. Tes mains se faufilèrent dans mes boucles foncées rapprochant plus encore mon visage de ta poitrine. Je refermais mes lèvres sur ton sein, laissant parfois le bout de ma langue taquiner ton téton, le mordillant légèrement tandis que je sentais ton corps bouillant de désir se tendre.

Ma main droite quitta ton sein, et je laissais le bout de mes doigts glisser abstraitement sur ta peau, traçant de tendres arabesques le long de tes côtes, puis sur ton abdomen, descendant toujours plus vers ton entre-jambe. Mon majeur caressa doucement ton épiderme le long de l'élastique de ta culotte, et je relevai la tête de te poitrine pour pourvoir observer tes réactions, puis je plongeai ma main dans ton vêtement, mon majeur effleurant tes grandes lèvres, touchant à peine cette peau ardente et trempée de désir. Tes yeux se fermèrent à ce contact, et tu tonna bruyamment un _« Oh mon Dieu ! »_ qui me fit sourire largement. Je glissais une nouvelle fois mon doigt le long de ton intimité, sans jamais vraiment toucher, toujours d'une façon légère et aérienne, puis je retirais ma main, et me penchais pour murmurer au creux de ton oreille :

_« Ouvre les yeux Hermione. »_

Tu t'exécutas, plongeant un regard confus dans mes prunelles pleines de désir, puis je refermais mes lèvres sur mon majeur, suçant goulûment la moindre trace du liquide que j'avais recueilli entre tes cuisses. Ta bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, et tu expiras faiblement mon prénom, complètement troublée par mon geste. Je ne m'étais jamais comportée de la sorte pendant nos ébats, je ne m'étais jamais donnée en spectacle de cette façon, mais j'adorais l'excitation croissante que je provoquais, et vue la façon dont tu me regardais à cet instant, je présumais que toi aussi, tu appréciais ce que tu voyais. Je fermais les yeux, et gémis légèrement au goût salé de ton désir qui de répandait sur ma langue. Sans que je ne m'y attende, tes lèvres se posèrent fiévreusement sur les miennes, et quand ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise, je sentis ta langue glisser entre mes lèvres pour venir caresser la mienne, récupérant ton suc intime en un gémissement, puis tu te rallongeas sur le matelas, les yeux énergiquement fermés. Tout s'était passé si vite, qu'il fallut quelques instants à mon esprit embrumé de désir pour comprendre ce que tu venais de faire. Ca me paraissait tout à fait improbable. La timide Hermione Granger venait-elle de se forcer un passage dans ma bouche, pour venir goûter sa saveur intime ? Cette idée me fit sourire, et je constatais que notre ébat prenait une nouvelle dimension, jusqu'alors jamais explorée : bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette tendresse si familière, mais jamais nos instants d'intimité n'avaient été aussi désinhibé, aussi érotiques, et ça me plaisait énormément. Je posais ma main gauche sur ta joue, caressant de mon pouce ta peau rougie par la gêne, pour apaiser ta confusion et ta timidité. Je te volais un rapide baiser, espérant te communiquer toute la tendresse que tu m'inspirais, et glissais une nouvelle fois ma main droite dans ta culotte. Je glissais mon index un peu plus profondément entre tes grandes lèvres, sans jamais te toucher de la façon dont tu voulais que je te touche. Tes yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, se plongeant encore une fois dans les miens, et je t'adressais un sourire apaisant avant de te voler un nouveau baiser qui sembla te calmer. Ma main s'était plongée profondément sous ton vêtement, et je laissais mon index glisser le long de ton sexe, remontant jusqu'à ton clitoris en un effleurement, qui, je le savais, n'avait pas le moins du monde assouvi ton désir pour moi.

Je ramenais une nouvelle fois ma main droite vers mon visage, m'apprêtant à goûter encore le suc intime que j'avais recueilli sur le bout de mes doigts, mon regard toujours plongé dans le tien, et mon sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Mais alors que j'allais mettre mon index en bouche, tu saisis mon poignet d'une prise étrangement légère, mais ferme à la fois. Mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je compris ce que tu allais faire, et un frisson d'excitation remonta langoureusement le long de mon dos. Tes lèvres s'étirèrent à leur tour en un sourire taquin qui te rendait tellement sexy, puis je sentis ta bouche capturer le bout de mon index, et ta langue glisser sensuellement sur mon doigt.

_« Hermione… »_ soupirais-je, les yeux mi-clos, à moitié inconsciente de ce que je faisais.

Tes lèvres se fermèrent une nouvelle fois sur mon index, puis ta langue vint sucer lascivement mon doigt, accroissant plus encore l'était d'excitation qui faisait rage en moi. Je devinais à ton large sourire, que ta façon de te donner en spectacle, de me chauffer à blanc t'amusait beaucoup, mais j'aimais tes yeux séducteurs qui scrutaient chacune de mes réactions, ton sourire presque narquois, amusée par l'état second dans lequel tu me plongeais. Oh oui, j'adorais l'intensité de ta petite mise en scène, mais j'étais Pansy Parkinson, et j'aimais plus que tout avoir le contrôle. Un large sourire en coin vint étirer mes lèvres : je savais exactement comme j'allais reprendre le dessus !

Je replaçais mes mains sur ta taille, et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de ton cou, glissant ma langue sur ta peau tandis que tes mains se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux. Je descendis vers ta clavicule laissant une traînée de salive sur ton corps brûlant, ma langue vint caresser ta peau, se frayant un chemin entre tes seins le long de ton sternum, puis sur ton abdomen, allant toujours plus au sud. Je sentis tes mains relâcher leur prise sur mes boucles noires, pour aller serrer avec force les draps alors que ma bouche déposait des nombreux baiser le long de ta culotte. Je quittais ma position de califourchon, et me mis légèrement de côté afin de retirer ton dernier sous-vêtement, puis m'installais entres tes cuisses qui s'ouvraient pour moi. Mes lèvres se posèrent une nouvelles fois sur ta peau, remontant lentement le long de tes adducteurs pour finir langoureusement au niveau de ton intimité. Du bout des doigts, j'écartais tes lèvres intimes, dévoilant ton sexe ruisselant d'excitation, et laissais mon souffle balayer ton entre-jambe quelques instants. Ton corps de tortillait d'anticipation, et tes mains serrèrent plus encore les draps de ton lit. J'aimais te faire languir, me faire désirer, je savais que le plaisir qui allait suivre n'en serait que plus intense, et quand je posais finalement mes lèvres sur ton clitoris, tu te cambras violemment, criant un nouvel _« Oh mon Dieu ! »_. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et j'embrassais une nouvelle fois ce point si sensible, puis je glissais ma langue sur ton sexe, remontant lentement vers ton clitoris que je léchais délicatement. Je répétais l'action à plusieurs reprises, plus rapidement, prenant parfois ton bourgeon intime en bouche, le suçotant doucement, donnant de temps en temps un petit coup de dents qui te faisait à chaque fois gémir de plaisir. Je le pris une dernière fois en bouche, glissant vivement ma langue dessus, puis je posais mes lèvres plus au sud de ton intimité, rejoignant l'entrée de ta féminité. Je laissais ma langue caresser les contours de cette zone secrète, recueillant le nectar salé qui s'en écoulait, sans jamais la pénétrer. Tu étais au bord de l'orgasme, ton corps bouillant se contractait de plus en plus violemment sous mes caresses, mais au lieu d'assouvir tes désirs, je remontais mon corps contre le tien, plaçant mon visage à quelques centimètres du tien. Tes yeux, jusqu'alors fermés, me lancèrent un regard confus, suppliant, tandis que tu essayais de t'exprimer avec cohérence.

_« Non… Qu'est-ce que tu… Non… Ne t'arrête pas… S'il te plait… »_

Je te lançais un sourire tendre, essayant de te calmer un peu, puis posais ma main droite sur ton intimité où mon index commença à masser lentement ton clitoris. Tes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau sous les vagues de plaisir qui envahissaient ton corps, et je t'entendis murmurer d'une voix cassée.

_« Hum… Oui ! Tellement… Tellement bon… »_

J'aimais voir à quel point je te donnais du plaisir, cependant, je stoppais une nouvelle fois mes caresses, laissant une main immobile posée sur ton sexe.

_« Regarde moi »_ soufflais-je tendrement à ton attention.

Tu ouvris les yeux, et cette fois, quand mon index recommença ses caresses, tu ne les fermas pas, me fixant de ton regard empli de désir. Je te souriais doucement, tu étais tellement belle à cet instant, au bord de la jouissance. Je glissais mon index en toi, t'approchant plus encore de la volupté, et esquissant de délicats va-et-vient, je te murmurais ce que j'avais voulu te dire toute la soirée :

_« Je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger. »_

Jamais des mots n'avaient eu autant de sens à mes yeux, j'étais tellement heureuse de te le dire, et le sourire radieux qui s'afficha sur tes lèvres fit louper un battement à mon cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis tes muscles se contracter autour de mon index, et ton corps se tendre sous l'effet du violent orgasme qui te prenait. Tu crias mon nom, avant de retomber, épuisée sur le matelas de ton lit. Je sentais ton suc intime couler sur ma main suite à ta jouissance, je retournais alors vers ton intimité et léchais mes doigts, avant de débarrasser ton sexe luisant du liquide qui s'en écoulait. Je donnais quelques doux coups de langue à ton intimité, puis remontais mon corps contre le tien, et calais affectueusement ma tête au creux de ton cou, embrassant tendrement ta peau moite de plaisir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, je caressais distraitement la peau de ton ventre, bercée par ta respiration encore laborieuse. Jamais tu n'avais mis tant de temps à récupérer d'un orgasme, j'avais du faire fort cette fois-ci, songeais-je, mon sourire s'élargissant plus encore.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, tu parvins à reprendre ton souffle, et tu descendis tout doucement de ton petit nuage. Ta main droite relâcha sa prise sur le drap et se posa en bas de mon dos, enserrant fermement ma taille, et me rapprochant de toi. Tu enfouis ta tête dans mon cou, glissant tendrement le bout de ton nez sur ma peau, y déposant parfois de tendres baisers. Bientôt, je sentis ton souffle chaud caresser mon oreille, et tu me murmuras d'une voix cassée :

_« Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement Pansy… »_

C'était la première fois que tu me le disais depuis avril, et entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche m'emplirent d'une joie sans précédent. Mon cœur semblait battre plus fort que jamais dans ma poitrine, et mon estomac se tordit sous les émotions, me laissant sans voix quelques instants. Déposant un baiser sur ta joue, je sortis mon visage de ton cou pour le placer face au tien :

_« Moi aussi je t'aime… » _soufflais-je avec tendresse, puis mon sourire se fit taquin quand je poursuivis, _« … ma petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout. »_

Tu affichas une moue faussement offusquée, tandis que ta main placée en bas de mon dos m'asséna une légère tape qui me fit rire quelques instants. Je glissais ensuite le bout de mon nez contre le tien, et te volais un baiser avant de me réinstaller confortablement contre toi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule, entortillée dans les draps de ton lit. Je m'étirais paresseusement, encore à moitié endormie et bercée par le bruit de la douche. Je me retournais, pas vraiment décidée à me lever, et plongeai mon visage dans ton oreiller, respirant ton odeur avec un sourire béat. La nuit avait été calme, je m'étais rapidement endormie dans tes bras, et je ne m'étais pas réveillée avant cet instant. Je soupirais d'aise, confortablement installée dans ton lit, attendant paresseusement que tu sortes de la douche.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau se couper, je me retournais alors sur le dos, m'étirant une nouvelle fois avec nonchalance. Le verrou de la porte sauta, et tu sortis bientôt de la salle de bain, ton corps simplement enroulé dans une serviette blanche. Cette vue me fit sourire largement, et je repensais instantanément à nos activités nocturnes d'hier soir. Tu ris doucement à mon air lubrique, et t'approchas du lit où tu me donna un rapide baiser.

« _Bonjour toi !_ murmuras-tu en te relevant

_- Bonjour !_ répondis-je, m'étirant à nouveau, tandis que tu t'assis à côté de moi sur le matelas.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?_ me demandas-tu avec un sourire tendre, glissant quelques boucles derrière mon oreille droite.

_- Eh bien, tu pourrais me faire visiter Londres ?_ proposais-je en me relevant en une position assise.

_- Je pensais que tu allais me proposer des activités plus…_ _Sportives !_ m'annonças-tu, murmurant le dernier mot au creux de mon oreille.

_- Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y ai pas pensé,_ soufflais-je avec un sourire aguicheur,_ mais je ne connais pas bien la ville, et je pensais que tu pourrais me faire visiter ! »_

Tu secouas la tête d'un air exaspéré, et j'en profitais pour sortir du lit et m'asseoir sur tes cuisses, pas le moins du monde gênée par ma presque nudité. Je ne pouvais pas dire la même chose pour toi : tes yeux semblaient irrémédiablement attirés par ma poitrine nue. Je saisis ton menton du bout de mes doigts, et relevais ton visage pour plonger ton regard dans le mien, puis j'approchais mon visage du tien, laissant à peine quelques centimètres de distance entre nos lèvres, et te murmurais :

_« Ne prends pas un air si agacé ma chérie, si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas opposée à ce genre d'activités hier soir. »_

Tu soupiras, t'avouant silencieusement vaincue, et posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de répondre en un murmure aux creux de mon oreille :

_« Tu as raison, je ne suis pas très bien placée pour te dire ça, vu à quel point j'apprécie nos affairements… nocturnes ! _tu t'interrompis, mordant doucement mon lobe, et m'arrachant au passage de nombreux frisson et un gémissement. Puis tu repris, _Va t'habiller, je vais nous préparer un rapide petit déjeuner ! »_

Mais aller mettre des vêtements impliquait que je devais me lever, et te laisser quitter la pièce, quelque chose que je n'étais pas vraiment motivée à faire.

_« Hum hum… »_ soupirais-je sans pour autant me lever.

Au contraire, je me lovais plus confortablement encore contre toi, enroulant mes bras autour de ta nuque et enfouissant mon visage dans ton cou

_« Allez mon chaton_, me soufflas-tu, _nous aurons tout le temps pour ce genre de choses…_ tu t'arrêtas de parler un instant, glissant ton index sur mes fesses, le long de mon sous-vêtement, puis tu repris d'un air langoureux, _plus tard. »_

Je soupirais pour la forme, puis me levais et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, te lançant un rapide sourire avant de fermer la porte. Après tout, c'était mon idée de visiter un peu Londres, mais en y réfléchissant, passer la journée au lit dans tes bras me semblait une alternative bien alléchante. Je secouais légèrement la tête, et entrais dans la douche.

Quand je descendis dans la cuisine, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante de thé m'attendait, accompagnée d'un verre de jus d'orange, et d'une montagne de toasts. Je constatais, amusée que tu avais vraiment un côté mère-poule quand tu le voulais, et je me demandais si tu avais hérité ce trait de ta mère. T'installant à la table face à moi, nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner, évoquant les monuments que nous pourrions aller voir aujourd'hui, et nous nous mîmes d'accord sur les classiques londoniens. Il était presque onze heures quand nous quittâmes finalement ton domicile pour aller visiter la ville.

Quand nous sommes revenues à ta maison, en début de soirée, la seule chose que je fus capable de faire, était m'affaler sur le canapé de ton salon. La journée avait été absolument éreintante : entre nos nombreux transplanages, nos marches dans la ville et la chaleur écrasante qui régnait à Londres en été, j'étais absolument épuisée. Nous étions d'abord allées voir le majestueux Buckingham Palace, et tu m'avais expliqué que c'était là que vivait la famille royale Moldue d'Angleterre. J'étais vraiment impressionnée par la splendeur que renvoyait la bâtisse classique, ce genre de choses n'existait pas chez les sorciers : les familles de Sang-Purs ne m'apparaissaient que comme de pâles copies de l'aristocratie Moldue. Bien sûr, nous avions la même étiquette, les mêmes règles de vie strictes, mais je me sentais presque insignifiante face à la grandeur de la bourgeoisie Moldue. Tu me guidas ensuite dans les rues de la ville, m'amenant jusqu'à l'abbaye de Westminster, et je pensais un instant qu'elle ressemblait à la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris. Tu me racontas que les rois et reines d'Angleterre étaient couronnés ici, et que c'était également le lieu de sépulture de certains d'entre eux. Nous descendîmes ensuite jusqu'à la Tamise pour aller voir le Parlement, le fameux Big-Ben et la grande roue de la ville, appelée, à ce que tu m'as dit, London Eye. J'étais vraiment fascinée par l'architecture gothique des monuments de la capitale, l'ancien côtoyant agréablement le moderne. Nous transplanâmes après jusqu'à Piccadilly Circus, où nous trouvâmes rapidement une petite sandwicherie pour nous restaurer, sans perdre de temps, en ce début d'après midi. Une fois notre déjeuner tardif avalé, nous transplanâmes une nouvelle fois, et je découvris le magnifique Trafalgar Square, ébahie par l'agilité des architectes et paysagistes Moldus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que les sorciers auraient vraiment à gagner à s'intéresser aux Moldus, leur dextérité dans bien des domaines était fascinante ! J'écoutais tes explications aves un intérêt non dissimulé, je buvais tes paroles, ne voyant pas le temps passer : il était presque dix-neuf heures, et tu me montrais les fameux Tower Bridge juste après notre visite approfondie de la Tour de Londres. Tu m'emmenas finalement jusqu'à ce qui semblait être notre dernière escale de la journée : nous nous sommes longuement promenées dans les rues animées du quartier de Camden, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dévisager, pas vraiment discrètement, ces gens un peu bizarres qui se baladaient sur les trottoirs londoniens. Tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient des « punks », mais je ne comprenais pas très bien ce que cela signifiait, aussi, j'écoutais avec intérêt les explications que tu me donnais sur ces personnes dont l'originalité m'émerveillait.

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de récupérer un peu de cette journée extraordinaire, acquiesçant vaguement quand tu me proposa de commander du chinois, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait. Je découvris assez rapidement, que « Commander du chinois », était une espèce de nom de code Moldu qui signifiait se faire livrer de la nourriture pékinoise, et une nouvelle fois, je fus intriguée par la façon dont les non-sorciers s'étaient adaptés à un environnement dépourvu de magie. Dans ce genre de situation, il m'aurait suffi d'appeler un Elfe de Maison, et de lui demander de me préparer un repas, mais ce weekend passé en ta compagnie me fit comprendre à quel point la vie sans magie était compliquée, et à quel point les Moldus avaient été inventifs pour la simplifier. Nous avons d'ailleurs passé le dîner à parler des us et coutumes Moldus, de ces appareils bizarres qu'ils utilisaient, et de leur culture qui pouvait s'avérer plus que raffinée.

Nous ne nous attardâmes au rez-de-chaussée : une fois le dîner avalé, nous fîmes la vaisselle ensemble, puis nous montâmes dans ta chambre, espérant récupérer un peu de notre journée agitée. J'avais rapidement enfilé un T-shirt trop grand pour moi, avant de te rejoindre dans les draps, m'installant confortablement contre toi. J'aimais cette proximité, car elle me témoignait sans cesse de ta présence, là, juste à côté de moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'aimerais que toutes mes nuits soient comme celle-ci. Je fermais les yeux, doucement bercée par le doux rythme de ta respiration, et je sentis doucement le sommeil me gagner. Cependant, alors que je rejoignais lentement le royaume de Morphée, je te sentis bouger légèrement contre moi, et tes lèvres se posèrent avec tendresse sur mon front. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire, j'étais tellement heureuse d'être ici avec toi, même si je savais que le weekend toucherait bientôt à sa fin, je savais qu'il ne restait que deux semaines avant la rentrée, et qu'à partir de ce moment, je pourrai passer tout mon temps libre avec toi. Je me lovais plus encore dans tes bras à cette pensée, quand je sentis ton souffle balayer agréablement mon oreille.

_« Merci mon chaton… »_ me murmuras-tu doucement.

Je me relevais, légèrement interloquée, et te lançais un regard confus.

_« ''Merci mon chaton'' ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »_ soufflais-je.

J'amenais ma main sur ta joue, et glissai délicatement le bout de mes doigts sur ta peau rosée, avant d'y déposer complètement ma paume. Tu penchas légèrement la tête, accentuant le contact, et fermas brièvement les yeux, un sourire sincère au coin des lèvres.

_« Non, merci de t'intéresser à l'environnement dans lequel j'ai grandi. » _finis-tu par dire quand tu rouvris les yeux.

Je laissais mon pouce glisser doucement sur ton visage, et un sourire taquin étira mes lèvres que je songeais à ce que j'allais te répondre :

_« Tu sais ma chérie, mon intérêt est purement égoïste : je satisfais uniquement ma culture personnelle, et j'en profite, accessoirement, pour en apprendre plus sur toi_, plaisantais-je.

_- Merci d'être égoïste alors !_ glissas-tu entre deux éclats de rire »

Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes, et me réinstallais contre toi, sombrant rapidement dans le pays des rêves à peine t'avais-je souhaité une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais une nouvelle fois seule dans tes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, espérant échapper aux rayons de lumière qui filtraient à travers tes rideaux et qui m'éblouissaient. La matinée devait être déjà bien avancée, le soleil, puissant, semblait s'élever haut dans le ciel bleu de ce dimanche londonien. Je soupirais, sachant pertinemment que le sommeil m'avait définitivement quittée, et me relevais doucement, frottant avec vigueur mes yeux encore fatigués

Je me levais sans tarder, vacillant légèrement quand j'esquissais mes premiers pas vers la porte, puis quittai ta chambre d'une démarche plus assurée. Dés que j'entrais dans le couloir, une douce odeur de cuisine vint chatouiller mon nez, me guidant irrémédiablement vers le rez-de-chaussée. Je descendis doucement les escaliers, et pénétrais dans la première pièce sur la gauche où je te vis t'afférer énergiquement aux fourneaux au rythme de la musique qui s'échappait du poste radio. Je traversais la cuisine à pas de loup, le bruit de mes foulées couvert par la chanson qui passait en ce moment, et une fois arrivée derrière toi, je collais mon corps au tien, glissant affectueusement mes mains sur ton ventre. Tu sursautas un instant, avant de te détendre dans mon étreinte, j'en profitais pour regarder le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la cuisine, un sourire amusé figé au coin de mes lèvres. Il y avait de la farine partout sur le plan de travail, même sur ton front, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela très mignon. Je glissais mon nez sur la peau de ton cou, regardant curieusement le fouet d'où dégoulinait une pâte liquide, couleur sable. Remontant mon visage au creux de ton cou, je déposais un léger baiser derrière ton oreille avant de murmurer doucement :

_« Bonjour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ? »_

Tu frissonnas lorsque mon souffle chaud balaya ta peau, puis tu te retournas pour venir te placer face à moi, un large sourire étirant tes lèvres.

_« Des pancakes, tu aimes ça ? »_

Je hochais la tête, répondant silencieusement, et laissai mes yeux se plonger tendrement dans les tiens. J'adorais faire ça, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir lire ton âme simplement en te regardant. Un sourire malicieux vint étirer le coin de ta bouche, et un instant plus tard, tu trempas ton index dans la pâte, et me le tendis, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je me penchais et attrapais sensuellement le bout de ton doigt, glissant le bout de ma langue sur ton épiderme. Je me retins de rire quand je te vis te mordre la lèvre inférieure avec envie. Retirant ton doigt de ma bouche, tu le trempas une nouvelle fois dans le liquide beige que tu vins étaler le long de ma lèvre inférieure. Je réprimais l'envie d'y glisser ma langue, et te regardais sucer lentement le reste de pâte qu'il y avait sur ton index, un sourire en coin étirant narquoisement ma bouche. Tu te penchas ensuite, approchant dangereusement ton visage du mien, et je fermais les yeux quand je sentis ton souffle chaud balayer la peau de ma bouche. Avec une lenteur à la fois exquise et agaçante, tu glissas ta langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure, avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche pour la suçoter langoureusement. Mes mains jusqu'alors placées dans le bas de ton dos se glissèrent dans tes soyeuses boucles brunes, et les tiennes se placèrent fermement sur mes hanches. Tu relâchas ma lèvre, la mordillant légèrement au passage, et j'en profitais pour t'embrasser pleinement, laissant le désir qui montait en moi guider chaque mouvement. Je te sentis bientôt ma plaquer contre l'ilot central de la cuisine, m'arrachant un gémissement, j'aimais quand tu prenais des initiatives comme ça. Du bout de tes doigts, tu commenças à caresser la peau de mes flancs, remontant avec douceur vers mes côtes sous mon T-shirt de pyjama. Bientôt, je sentis tes paumes se poser sur mes seins, les effleurant d'abord, avant de les étreindre complètement. Mon souffle se coupa. Je posai mon front contre le tien, interrompant notre baiser pour calmer un peu ma respiration, puis reposais mes lèvres sur les tiennes, les embrassant fiévreusement. Tes mains qui s'étaient figées un instant reprirent leurs caresses, me faisant gémir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que…

_« Hermione, ma chérie ! On est rentrrr… »_

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspend tandis que nos corps se raidirent de surprise, de stupeur, de frayeur...


End file.
